Moon Child
by SongSiren
Summary: Sesshomaru is saved by an unusual human... or is she? The more he wonders about the girl, the more he finds that he doesn't know. He just has to find out more. This Sesshomaru will figure out the mystery and no poor defensless Jaken will stand in his way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my story and I'm sorry if no one likes it, but really you can all just go read somewhere else. I'm a halfway decent writer and if I get any flames they will be ignored. Constructive criticism is accepted with open arms, however.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but neither do you, so that is enough for me.**

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in distaste and discomfort. The smell of sour vegetation and mold clotted the room and swarmed his senses. The cell was one he could break out of easily, if he did not have those accursed shackles on his arm and feet. They had a miko curse on them and he could not move his arm or legs.

He had been trapped in the dirty cell for weeks now, bordering on a month. Over that time he had had little to do besides watch as the thin line of mold and non-aquatic algae grew and nearly covered the wall. His captor was taunting him now, he knew it. The guards had recently left him for good, neither bringing food nor making sure he did not somehow break free. Or he had been abandoned.

Whatever the case, he hoped that Rin was safe. She and Jaken had been captured along with him, but had not been allowed to see him save for that one time. Two weeks after he had been imprisoned, Rin had been dragged in, half starved and beaten. His youkai riled at this, and because he could not do anything he bordered on going insane. During his anger, he noticed that Rin seeing him like this, dirty and helpless, broke something in her. Had she been the young child he had first taken under his wing, she would have cried. Over the years, however, when Rin was upset she would put on an emotionless expression not dissimilar to his own.

Rin. She was twelve now, and next week she would have had the celebration she, Jaken and Sesshomaru practiced every year on that date. It marked the day when Sesshomaru had met her in that forest oh so long ago. That is what they used for her birthday celebration that humans held so dear. He would have his servants create a feast and he would get her a gift. Of course, he got her gifts on a regular basis; anything to keep her perfectly content. But the gifts given on these dates usually meant so much more for her. He had planned on getting her something special for this would be the first year that they could live in complete peace. Naruku was finally dead….

Naraku. That bastard. Even in death, he found a way to scald Seeshomaru into a rage. The final battle had taken much. He couldn't help but notice his younger brother's group had been obliterated. The monk and the demon huntress had both been pulled inside the monk's cursed hand. The boy Rin was so fond of, Kohaku, had been killed by Naraku in a last ditch attempt at harvesting any power the uncompleted jewel harbored. The wolf, Kouga, had lost both shards and many wolves to the fight, but was able to crawl away with his tail between his legs. Inuyasha and his wench had done well enough, Sesshomaru grudgingly admitted. Together, the three of them sent the final blow to end the battle. Sesshomaru, obviously, had used the Tokijin. He had cut at Naruku's neck. Inuyasha used his father's other fang, the Tessagai, sending the wind scar at his foe. One of the wench's arrows actually pierced Naraku's chest and purified the Shikon jewel.

Both the jewel and his father's strongest fang had been destroyed, along with Inuyasha and the wench, though he never found their bodies. It was only through Tokjiin that Sesshmaru survived the blast. The only ones who had survivied the massive battle were himself, Kouga, and Kagura, who flew away at the last second.

It was Naraku who Sesshomaru blamed for his misfortune. When the fight was over, he had to stop with Rin and Jaken in a field to heal himself. He was not strong enough and could not sense his attackers. He was literally captured in the dark.

His youkai senses picked up footsteps. He moved himself to the edge of the cell, where he would not be able to be seen, but could see almost everything. He heard two sets of footfalls, heavy and clumsy; those were his previous guards. He also heard one set that was light. His ears listened with interest to the conversation that he could hear from down the hall.

"Didn't Lord Semaj put someone dangerous in here already?"

"Yeah, that silver-headed one. I heard he died." A second voice said loftily.

"Lord Semaji wasn't too upset. The guy got all the attention from the ladies and the girl was too young for any fun…" Sesshomaru had to quell his youkai at this.

"Well, pretty one, how's about that?" said the second voice again. "You get to slowly die next to the bones of a youkai. A little human like you should be honored."

"Do not presume to talk down to me, demon." A clear voice said through the muck.

"Look at the little human, thinking she's above us. Here, tickle tick… OWWW!!! The bitch bit me!"

"Git in there!" The first demon threw something into the cell. The something didn't move. "You dare think you can harm a youkai?"

The thing stirred, Sesshomaru could tell that it was a female by her voice, and was angered that he would be put into a cell with something so weak and pathetic. "I believe I just did."

The coolness of her voice unsettled Sesshomaru for a moment; he was not used to human females that were so brave. In fact, he was not used to human females at all. Apart from Rin, the only human females he knew of were the huntress and miko that his younger brother took to. The huntress he might have been able to deal with, but her harsh voice still grated on his ears. The miko, however was pitiful and whiny. One would have thought her to grow up in royalty to never be able to fend for herself or use a simple bow.

The demon snorted. "Yeah, you think you're tough, but in a week when you have had no food and water and my master comes for you, see how tough you are then." The demon was obviously uneducated, talking in rough sentences and often repeating words. How it annoyed Sesshomaru.

When there was a clang of the door and the footsteps died away, the figure stood up, or at least sounded like she did. Sesshomaru could see nothing in the utter and complete darkness. That was the problem with his night vision. It simply took advantage of available light and magnified it. Somehow this dungeon had no light and he was left for the blind.

"It's all right, you can come out. They're gone." The same voice again, only kinder.

"Do not speak down to this Sesshomaru." He said superiorly.

"Fair enough. Why were you hiding?"

"This Sesshomaru does not hide."

"All right. How long have you been here?" He could tell that the woman was amused.

"Do not find hilarity in me, human. And you will answer my questions." Sesshomaru said almost angrily. There was no answer, only icy silence. "Who are you?"

**A/N: all right. Who liked it? Come on, give me feed back, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, people liked it! Yay! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Really, in all seriousness, how many times have you read I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Well, you need to put my name in somewhere, you killed me!**

**Me: Shoo, this isn't a you fanfic, it's a Sesshomaru fanfic.**

**Inuyasha: The show's not called "Sesshomaru", it's called Inuyasha!**

**Sess: It should be called Sesshomaru**

**Me: it should be called brat stamping his foot every time he doesn't get his way, now shut up and on with the story.**

The icy silence was only broken by the girl's clear voice, though it was frigid and slightly annoyed. "My name is Tsukiko."

"Wench, how did you end up here?" Sesshomaru growled out into the darkness. There was no answer. "Wench, you will answer…"

"You can't see me, can you?" Tsukiko asked in wonder, cutting off his order. "I've been moving around for the past minute and your eyes aren't moving from my original spot."

"Wench…" he growled out warningly.

"You probably have demon restraints on your arms and feet, right?" Tsukiko asked. He was slightly surprised at her impertinence; normally women stayed silent around him and they _always _allowed him to finish his sentences.

"Yes." It didn't matter how much he hated to admit it, and oh how he hated to admit it, she was right and every step closer to his freedom was worth taking. No matter how degrading.

"Hold our your arms."

"You think you can order me, human?" Again icy silence.

Mentally sighing with frustration, Sesshomaru held out his arm in front of him. Sesshomaru had always thought of as the missing limb not as a hindrance so much as an imperfection. And for one who strove for perfection, he would have rather had the arm back.

He felt a slight shock, nothing more than the sting of a mosquito bite, but then he felt his immense power return to him. He had nearly forgotten what it was like to have a battle in him, so when the power returned the youkai tried to take over. The wind picked up around him and he knew his eyes were bleeding red.

"Careful." The girl said calmly. He heard what he assumed were her own unnecessary demon bonds clank on the stone floor; the humans really were idiots for putting demon bonds on a human. He heard her rubbing her writs and muttering, "Stupid humans." She moved somewhere in the darkness. "Are you ready? The castle is pretty dark until we get out there."

"I must get my assistant and my young ward."

"Fine. I assume that you also would like to kill whoever put you in here?"

"Yes."

"Let's go. What are your friends?"

"I have no friends. My assistant is an imp and my ward is a human girl." Sesshomaru said icily.

He could practically hear her interest growing, but she kept her voice placid. "I'll get your… allies and bring them to you." He heard a clank.

"What was that?" he asked, growing quickly frustrated with his limited abilities.

"The bars of the cell. Just step through here, duck your head a few inches." He felt a light tug on his hand.

"I am not handicapped." He clipped.

"I'm sure you are not. In fact, I am very sure that you would be very useful in battle and in other areas as well, but right now we are doing something that you are not useful in, so let me help you and then you can show off all you want."

"This Sesshomaru does not show off."

"And this Tsukiko is getting tired of your attitude." The girl stated simply, pulling him down the long hallway.

Growling slightly, Sesshomaru let a bit of poison drip onto where he knew the girl's hand was. Not enough to kill; just wound. His reward was a sharp intake of breath and the girl immediately let him go. He allowed himself a small smile, knowing that she was walking in front of him and could not see it.

A few minutes later, there was a grating noise and a dim light was allowed into the room. Sesshomaru blinked. After nearly a month of complete darkness, even the dim lighting of the room was nearly blinding. Surprisingly, the girl gave him a few moments to regain his bearings. When he could open his eyes fully, he saw that Tsukiko wore a dark blue cloak that covered her face and body. She spoke again.

"This is where I leave you. I'll go through this door and down a few corridors to the prison and find your ward and assistant. You'll want go through that door where the Lord of this mansions is hosting a dinner party. I'll bring your people to you." She said, going towards her exit. Before leaving, she turned and said teasingly, "Have fun." She said, slipping through the door.

"I intend to." Sesshomaru's only response was a small chuckle. _What is wrong with this girl?_ He thought. He shook his head at her oddness and readied his tired muscles.

He burst through the door. At a high table sat men and women in tacky clothing, each trying to out-do each other with more displays of large jewels and flounces of silk. There were only three guards in the entire room. Sesshomaru slaughtered them all.

As he licked the blood off his claws, Tsukiko came into room, leading a blindfolded Rin by the hand. Jaken followed, holding his master's swords and his own staff of two heads. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when he saw Rin.

"You never told me your charge was so young." Tsukiko answered the unasked question. Sesshomaru still didn't allow Rin to see carnage if he could help it.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru here?" asked Rin innocently, her small head turning everywhere it could, as if she could smell Sesshomaru. He was secretly glad that she remembered to use his proper title in mixed company.

"I am here, Rin." Sesshomaru said simply. He turned to Tsukiko. "Do you know the way out?"

"Yes." She bent down to Jaken. "May I borrow your staff?"

"No! This is the famed Staff of Two Heads, used by the late Lord Inutashio. Not just anybody can hold it! How dare you ask such a thing of me, human! Lord Sesshomaru will cut…"

"Jaken, the staff." Sesshomaru said. Jaken handed it to his lord, who handed it to Tsukiko.

She marched to the wall behind Sesshomaru and held up the staff. The first head opened its mouth and the wind blew the wall out. Tsukiko went through the hole in the wall. Sesshomaru picked up Rin and followed her. _Kami help me, surely I will go insane if I have to follow this girl another step. _Tsukiko continued to blast her way through three more rooms before getting outside. Sunlight and the fresh scent of air cleansed Sesshomaru.

"That was quite a small castle." He commented dryly as he set Rin on the ground.

"Yes, the Lord really wasn't a lord. He just used his guards to capture random people and youkai and collected bounties." Tsukiko said quietly, coming over, stooping down and gently removing Rin's blindfold.

"Who are you?" Rin asked, pressing herself against Sesshomaru. He cringed inwardly because the woman was looking right at him.

The woman smiled and ignored the public display of affection. "My name is Tsukiko." She said calmly and removed the hood of her cape.

**A/N: Next chapter we get to find out what Tsukiko looks like! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still getting good reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: Errg…**

**Inuyasha: Complaning will get you no where.**

**Me: Says the guy who throws a temper tantrum every five minutes.**

**Inuyasha: Why you! throws tantrum **

**Sesshomaru: You are embarrassing all youkai.**

**Me: If it will get you guys to SHUT UP, then I will say it. I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Sesshomaru: Nor does she own me.**

**Me: That's not what I meant!**

If Sesshomaru had been a human and of less noble blood, he would have gasped. The girl before him was most definitely not a human. Light blue hair cascaded down her back. Behind each pointed ear from which hung a small silver earring was a small braid. Her bangs and two bits of hair fell over her shoulders and forehead messily, but not unpleasantly. Her deep sapphire eyes were elongated slightly. Her face was untouched by either demon markings or blemishes. When she smiled at Rin, small fangs were visible.

Sesshomaru could see her clothes, which were plain black pants that spread out over her boots. Her navy-going-on-black shirt hugged her body, but it was not so that one could see her curves, more like just tight enough for fighting. Her shirt ended in s square neck an inch before any cleavage was shown. She hugged Rin, and Sesshomaru saw her shirt went down to her wrists, then stretched so that on each middle finger there was a silver ring holding the cloth in place. The clasp of her cloak was a silver dragon in a circle the size of her palm. A black necklace wound about her neck just above her collar. All in all, she was the closest thing that Sesshomaru had ever seen to come close to the word beautiful.

She stood from her position on the ground. "You should hunt, you're hungry."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He didn't like anyone to order him about. "I'm fine." He said stoically.

Tsukiko smiled. "Be that as it may, you should eat before you get going. I'll watch Rin for you."

"Yeah, Lord Sesshomaru. You can go eat and I can play with Tsukiko-chan." Rin smiled happily.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said shortly and left to feed his long-hungry stomach.

An hour and many lesser demons later, Sesshomaru found that the three had moved to a different spot, on the fringes of the forest. He had taken a bit of time to bathe. He hated leaving Rin with the girl, who he now was convinced that she was probably a pretty human, but he could not stand the filth that clung to him after a month of imprisonment.

When he returned, he found Tsukiko sitting against a tree; her legs straight out and crossed with her arms crossed underneath her chest. Despite her relaxed position, he noticed that even as she greeted him, her eyes did not leave Rin for more than a second. He observed his ward.

Though Rin was twelve and almost thirteen now, she had not grown out of getting Jaken to play with her. She liked to steal his staff and hit him with it, and liked to play childish games. Sesshomaru supposed she played these games because he had never allowed her to grow up. Had she been in a normal human village, she probably would have been betrothed or even married already. And children… _No. Rin is not in a normal human village and she is most defiantly __**not**__ betrothed._

"Rin, remember, do not pass that hill." Called Tsukiko. She turned to Sesshomaru. "She's a sweet girl."

"Yes." Sesshomaru hoped that the girl would stop talking to him.

"Where will you go now?" The girl said offhandedly. She was watching the two again.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the West. I will return to my castle." He said stoically. He was surprised to find that she was not impressed. Most demon women would swoon at his name, and human women threw themselves at his feet asking to bear his children.

"No wonder Rin has such manners." Tsukiko said.

"What are you?" Sesshomaru asked, truly curious.

"I am Tsukiko."

"Wench, you will answer my questi…"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran up to hug him, but remembering that Tsukiko was there, merely bowed a few feet away from him. "Rin is glad that you have returned."

He frowned slightly at the bad grammar, but answered, "And I am glad to find you well. Now, let's go." He began to walk away.

"Is Tsukiko-chan coming with us?"

Sesshomaru stiffened. There was no way he was going to stay in that girl's presence any longer than he had to, but if it meant the happiness of Rin…

"I'm sorry, Rin, but I cannot go with you." Sesshomaru began to get angry as Rin's eyes began to mist in sadness. Tsukiko noticed both and got down on one knee. "I have very important things to do and it would not be safe for you to remain with me." She pulled something from her pocket. "Here. If you ever need help, just ask for me, and I'll be there."

Sesshomaru saw it was a silver necklace, with a long singular line instead of a chain, and a black stone in the center. As the stone moved, shades of deep blue appeared. He strained his ears as Tsukiko leaned forward to clasp the necklace around Rin's skinny neck.

"And if you ever need me to talk about stuff you can't talk to Sesshomaru about, I'll be there." She patted Rin's head and stood up straight. She smiled at the all. "I'll see you again." She bowed, turned on her heel and seemed to fade into the forest as she walked away.

"Rin."

"Coming, Lord Sesshomaru." The sweet girl said.

As he walked through the fields (they were going the opposite way), Sesshomaru felt his thoughts hovering over him, like a dark cloud. He worried what would happen when the cloud burst. Sesshomaru's thoughts kept coming back to what Tsukiko said, and what it implied. _What is it that Rin cannot talk to me about?_

**A/N: Ohh…. I'm too excited about next chapter. Conflict!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So… many… reviews… so happy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't.**

**Inuyasha: Don't what?**

**Me: you know what.**

**Inuyahsa: Oh thisss….**

**Me: AHH! For those of you at home, he is waving his name in front of my face to show me how much I do not own Inuyasha.**

Weeks later, Sesshomaru still worried about what Tsukiko said. He was busy controlling his lands after his prolonged absence and was only too glad to have Soha to help control things when he was away, though he never told her so.

Soha was lead general in his army and very responsible. Truth be told, her mother was a general for his father, and they were friends when they were children. He respected her opinion greatly and couldn't recall a time he had to threaten to kill her to get what he wanted. She had bright red hair that curled just below her jaw. She had reddish freckles that lightly peppered her nose had cheeks. She carried forest green fans that matched her uniform.

It came to him as a great surprise when Soha came to him unannounced three weeks after he had come home from his delayed return. He had been sighing a paper on one of the village silly squabbles and Soha usually did not interrupt him when he was in his study.

"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow.

Soha seemed slightly nervous. "Lord Sesshomaru, I was wondering…"

"Speak." He ordered. Normally he would have never have been so short with her, but he was overtired.

"Well, Rin is going to be thirteen sometime soon, technically in both human and youkai standards she is of age. Does she not have a coronation ball coming up soon?"

Sesshomaru cursed himself for being so stupid. Rin was too shy to ask for a party or even a pat on the head for her birthday. It would take another two weeks at the least to prepare a celebration worthy of the Lord of the Western Plain's daughter. He would begin immediately.

"You have my permission to plan everything. That includes explaining what coming of age means. I will check up on you in three days to make sure all is going as planned. Spare no expense and set the date."

"Yes sir." Soha saluted, bowed and left the room to find Rin.



"Miss Rin, may I come in?" Rin heard a tap on her door.

"Yes."

General Soha came into the room. She sat on the edge of Rin's pink bed and Rin fiddled with the straw hair on her doll's head.

"Rin, do you know what a coronation ball is?"

Rin shook her head.

"Do you know how old you are?"

Rin shrugged. "I'm twelve."

"Do you know what coming of age means?" Soha's patience was obviously wearing thin; she knew nothing about talking to young girls.

"No."

Soha pressed her lips together. "Listen carefully Rin. I don't know how to say this, but you are not a little girl anymore, things are changing. I'm sorry you do not have a mother to talk to you about this, but it's time you grow up." Soha stood in exasperation. "I'll get one of the maids to talk to you, I'm no good at this."

Hours later, Rin had talked to many maids, but none of them wanted to talk to a human girl and none of them were sure how. She sat in the bed. She sniffled a bit, but knew better than to cry. Each and every maid had said that her mother should be explaining this to her, but they didn't know how much it hurt. She needed a mother and everyone continued to remind her. When she asked for Sesshomaru, everyone said he was too busy.

As she reached up to wipe her eye, she hit something hard. Her hand cradled the necklace that she had never taken off. In the silver moonlight, she could have sworn that she saw a face, but it was so fleeting she thought to ignore it. She held the necklace close.

"Tsukiko."

_**Poof!**_

"AAAHHHH!!!"



Sesshomaru's head snapped up from its resting position as if it were on a spring. _Rin._ He ran through the halls of his castle, not thinking about anything except the smiling face of his adopted daughter. He burst into the room.

He saw a dark figure sitting next to Rin. Growling he flicked his hand back and summoned his poison whip. He threw it at the intruder, who cried out in pain as it hit their shoulder.

"What is it with you and poisoning me?" Tsukiko threw back her hood in indignation. Her burning blue eyes glared into his molten golden ones.

"What are you doing here, wench?"

Stony silence.

"I… I called her, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is sorry."

Sesshomaru retracted his whip. "Why did you call her, Rin?" his voice softened slightly.

"Yes, I am curious as to that as well. Is something the matter?"

"Er…"

"Go on." Sesshomaru prodded gently.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I need to talk to Tsukiko." Rin blurted. She covered her face with her hands.

Tsukio gently took Rin's hands away. "All right, I'll be right back."

She signaled Sesshomaru towards the door. Sesshomaru stepped out of the room, annoyed that she would dare order him in his own home. When they were outside, she closed the door gently behind her.

"Sesshomaru," she began.

"Lord Sesshomaru. You shall address me by my proper title, human."

"Fine. _Lord_ Sesshomaru, I have a feeling as to what Rin wants to talk about. I'll speak with her and I'll tell you what I can afterwards."

Ignoring her emphasis on his proper title, Sesshomaru considered the alternatives. Nothing suited his taste, so he nodded his consent. "Agreed."

"Good. I'll see you in a bit." She left and closed the door behind her.

"Don't count on it." Sesshomaru muttered, knowing how talkative Rin could be.

**A/N: Three chapters in one day, you goys are lucky I love you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! You goys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Au davnt tener inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: 0o.**

**Sesshomaru: 0-0**

**Me. :D**

"Rin, what is it that is wrong?" Tsukiko asked, bringing the thirteen-year-old girl into her lap.

"Soha says Rin is to have a coronation ball, but no one will tell Rin what it is, and they all say I need a mother. But Rin's mother died when Rin was little." Rin started to hiccup and tears came back into her eyes.

"Oh, honey. Shhhh, shhh." Tsukiko petted Rin's hair and rocked her as if she was an infant. When Rin had calmed down, Tsukiko situated the girl so she could see her face. "A coronation ball is a very special party for you. You're getting older, Rin…"

"That's what everyone says before they say I need a mother!" shouted Rin, burying her face in the soft fabric of Tsukiko's cloak.

Tsukiko put her hand under Rin's chin and brought her face up. "I'm not going to tell you, you need a mother. What you need is an older woman who knows how these things work. Like a sister."

Rin smiled. "So you will be Rin's sister?"

Tukiko laughed lightly. "I will, but you have to remember Rin, that if I need to leave, you can't be sad." Rin nodded vigorously. "Good girl. Now, back to this coronation business. It's going to be a huge party where there will be dancing…"

"Rin doesn't know how to dance."

"Don't worry, there'll be someone to teach you. You will meet the other lords and ladies and a lot of other people too. You must learn how to be polite, which you already are, and proper etiquette. There will also be… other people asking you many… inappropriate questions." Tsukiko's face became thoughtful. "I'll have to fix that." She muttered.

"What kinds of questions will they ask?" Rin asked innocently.

Tsukiko sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, Rin. They are going to ask to marry you… or, since they are demons, mate you. Demons are spiteful, grudge-holding fulsome bastards. Someone will have to teach you how to decline these advances without inciting anger." There was silence between them, each girl lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Tsukiko spoke. "I must go speak with Sess… Lord Sesshomaru. You go to sleep and don't worry about anything. I might not be here when you wake, so remember that your necklace still works." Tsukiko easily picked up the teenager and placed her back into the bed. She patted her head gently.



"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Tsukiko is here to see you." Bowed his personal butler.

Sesshomaru nodded but did not look up from his paperwork. "Fine. Show her in."

Tsukiko appeared before him a moment later. He nodded towards the mahogany seat that sat across from him. Tsukiko sat and they remained in silence until Sesshomaru spoke.

"Are you not going to tell me your findings?"

Tsukiko smiled softly at him. "Where I come from, it is customary for the head of the house or whoever is higher on the house scale to begin conversation."

Sesshomaru's interest peaked, but he would not show it to this girl. "And where is it that you come from?" he asked, hiding his curiosity behind a veil of verbalization.

Tsukiko smoothly avoided the topic. "Rin was worried about a coronation ball that is coming up for her. Apparently, none of your employees successfully described what it meant for her, only concentrating on the minute detail of her lack of mother. I have explained certain things to her and now all that remains is her proper tutelage."

Sesshomaru nodded, slightly impressed that this girl that looked like a warrior spoke like a noble. "Again, I ask, where is it that you come from?"

Tsukiko fingered a single silver thread of her midnight blue cloak. "I come from a continent across the seas."

Sesshomaru decided not to press the matter. "And why are you here."

She grinned. "I believe I am here because your ward called me."

"Wench, why are you in the Western Plains and not the island you originate from?" Sesshomaru said, allowing slight annoyance to creep into his voice.

Tsukiko narrowed her eyes and did not answer for a moment, the same icy silence that seemed so common between the two. Finally, her eyes moved from his to somewhere slightly down and to the right. "I am no longer welcome in my homeland, and I came here." She said quietly.

"Why are you no longer welcome in your home?"

"That is not significant." Tsukiko's voice had a hard edge to it.

Sesshomaru considered leaping across the desk that separated them and taking her by the throat to force information out of her. He quieted that thought, it being distinctly youkai. _I will not loose my self-control in my own house. _He thought vehemently. "You will answer me." He gritted out.

"I believe I just did." Tsukiko's eyes had a slight spark to them. She was fully prepared for a verbal fight.

Sesshomaru did not hold back this time. He moved quickly, but somehow Tsukiko moved even faster. She jumped out of the way and landed gracefully on the floor next to him, but her body was tense. Apparently a verbal battle was not all she was prepared for.

"If you truly wish to fight me, then I suggest we move this somewhere where we will not ruin your castle."

Sesshomaru moved back to his chair. "That is not necessary, nor would be an option if you would answer my questions completely and not lead me on this dance."

"I will answer your questions when it proves to be important to the situation at hand. This situation, however, does not concern my past as the topic is your ward, Rin." Tsukiko said stonily.

Sesshomaru let the subject drop. "I have two more questions to ask, however."

Tsukiko did not quite glare at him, but her look let him know she was displeased.

"What was your status where you lived?"

Tsukiko closed her eyes and swallowed, as if it was hard to say. "I was princess of my lands, heir to the thrown."

Sesshomaru was surprised, to say the least. It explained so much, however. The way she talked, the way she acted. Right down to the way she looked, though the clothes were a bit of a quandary_. For another time, _Sesshomaru thought.

"My final question is, what are you?"

**A/N: finally, we're going to learn what this girl is. Of course, the more reviews I get, the guiltier I feel. The guiltier I feel, the faster I update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Err… must finish chapter… for …. Sleep…**

**Inuyahsa: Don't mind her, she's a zombie who can't get to sleep.**

**Sesshomaru: and we are trusting her to write about us.**

**ME: Watch it or I'll write a Sess/inu yaoi scene. **

**Sess/Inu: Silence.**

**Me: Good.**

**Disclaimer: No… can't fight… do… not…. Own… Inuyasha…**

Tsukiko hesitated. Finally, she simply said, "I am a person born of a noble heritage and trying to keep my beliefs alive."

"Human…" Sesshomaru growled, tensing himself to attack again.

"Do not presume, demon." Tsukiko's eyes flashed.

Sesshomaru put the balls of his fingers together. "You are not a human, but have led me to believe to the contrary?"

"I did not say anything, I neither affirmed nor denied your assumption that because I am not demon that I am human." Tsukiko said.

"Then, may I inquire, what species are you?" Sesshomaru tried to hide his annoyance.

Tsukiko sighed. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Sesshomaru's icy silence gave her, her answer. Tsukiko closed her eyes. "I am the last Dragon Keeper."

Sesshomaru seriously thought for a moment the girl had lost her mind. "What?"

Tsukiko put her hands up. "But I'm not all. I'm half miko."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "So you are a hanyou."

Tsukiko's eyes blazed. "Haven't you been listening? Yes, I am half a human, but that is the only way to become a Dragon Keeper."

"Explain yourself."

Tsukiko closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "My father was the Dragon Emperor of a huge continent across the oceans. He ruled with an iron fist, yet had no heir. He knew that the next person in his legacy had to be even stronger than him, so they would either have to be half youkai, or a Dragon Keeper, one who controls dragons. Father has no patience for demons so he kidnapped the most beautiful human he could find. Thus I was born. Of course, they never expected me to be rebellious or to have a negative affect on Light."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what Light was or why it mattered, and he expected for her to elaborate.

"I take it you don't know what Light is. It's what your mikos use. I, having a negative affect had a Dark power. That only made me stronger in my father's eyes. A Dragon Keeper has to have part dragon and part human in them, and still be able to use the Dark or Light. I believe I am the only Dragon Keeper to use Dark so far." She smiled slowly. "And that, is all you are going to get out of me until I know you better."

Sesshomaru nodded. He had heard enough for one night. "How long ago did you leave your homeland?"

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow. "Did you not say that you only had two questions for me?"

Sesshomaru glared.

"Fine. Close to one hundred years, why?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Good, then your courtesan manner has not worn away. You will be Rin's teacher."

"What! Me?" Tsukiko glared at Sesshomaru. "Why not one of your servants?"

"This is not up for argument. The servants have far much to do already. You will do as I say, or rot in my prison." He said crisply.

Tsukiko glared haughtily. When she realized she was not going to win this argument, she sighed heavily. "Fine. I will teach Rin all she needs to know for her coronation ball." The way she said it, made a point of saying she would not teach Rin anything more than that.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Good. You will be treated as an honored guest as long as you act accordingly. I shall summon Jaken to show you to your room."

Tsukiko made a face. "You mean that imp that showed me in? Why summon him, he's right outside the door." She pointed, the silver ring on her middle finger glinted in the moonlight.

Sesshomaru grew angry. "Jaken." He said calmly.

The green imp scuttled into the room. "Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do you not trust me enough to make my own decisions to the point of spying?" Sesshomaru said icily.

"No Lord, not at all! I was just…"

"Spying." Tsukiko glared at the imp. "Where I come from, people who are caught spying are executed." She became thoughtful. "One of the reasons I left, actually."

"Jaken, show Lady Tsukiko to her room and then report back to me for proper punishment. Tommrow morning you shall make an insignia for her door so that all can see that she occupies that room."

By the way Jaken grew pale, everyone could tell he was hoping Sesshomaru hadn't taken a sudden interest in Tsukiko's beliefs. He scuttled out of the room, Tsukiko gracefully following. _I have the distinct feeling that that girl is going to be a thorn in my side._



Tsukiko followed the imp to the room; she recognized it as one near Rin's. Sighing, she opened the door and glared at the imp.

"I believe I can take it from here." She said, her voice imitating Sesshomaru's.

Jaken glared at her. "Do not talk to Sesshomaru's most loyal servant like that, you filthy hany… Arggg!"

Tsukiko had taken him by the neck. "I am not a hanyou. I am a Dragon Keeper. Unless you wish to end up at the bottom of a very deep hole, you will treat me with respect." She growled dangerously.

"Ye…" Jaken tried to acquiesce, but he was turning indigo from lack of oxegyn.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and dropped him, ignoring his indignant yell of surprise. She opened the door and closed it behind her. When she turned to face the room, she nearly gasped in surprise.

The room was… immense. The deep blue walls stretched at unusual angles, making the design delightfully strange. She stepped down two steps from the wooden platform to the blue-carpeted floor. A few feet away, there was a huge dresser made of the darkest wood she had ever seen. The circular mirror was as wide as her outstretched arm. It was situated between the small wooden wall that was the platform and the dark blue wall. She moved about ten feet across to the bed, which was as big as two king-sized beds put together. It was made of the same wood as the dresser, but the four posts around the bed spiraled up to the ceiling, ending at points that looked as if they were going to pierce the white wall. The bed was in front of a huge window that went the entire length of the bed, covered by dark blinds. There were no linens on the bed, but it was much more luxurious than the rocks or leaves house usually slept on. Tsukiko unclasped her cloak and laid it on the bed… her bed. She continued to explore the rest of the room.

In the center of the edge of the carpet, Tsukiko found more staris, stepping down three steps back onto another wooden floor. Off to the right side, a couple of feet away, there was a silver stone fireplace and a silver couch in front of it. On the wall next to it, there was another huge window with dark blinds. Tsukiko smiled. There was a six-foot difference between to two windows.

On the other side of the steps, there was a low table and dark blue cushions. There was an empty bookshelf behind the table and a huge empty space between the table and a door on the other side of the room, which Tsukiko guessed was the bathroom.

She felt a trickle down her calf. She stopped down and pulled her pants back. A deep gash on the side of her leg had not yet healed. _Damn demons. _She cursed. A sudden drowsiness overcame her.

"All right, guys. Come on out." She called, facing the bed.

There was a movement near the hem of her cape and one in the hood. A few moments later, two small winged creatures flew out of her cape. They looked around for a few minutes before finding her. They sped towards her and each landed on her shoulders, licking her face lightly.

She looked at them each lovingly. The one on her right shoulder was bright green with a slightly yellow under belly. He yawned and his tiny eyes half-closed. She used her pointed finger to pet Springstein's little head. The one on her left shoulder was light blue. She nipped Tsukiko's ear lightly. Tsukiko laughed lightly and put her palm on the dragon's back in a comforting gesture, careful of the still-growing spikes. Cerelune growled contentedly. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey guys." She looked around. "Looks like we're stuck in a castle again."

Springstein hissed lightly to show he knew how much she hated it.

Tsukiko sighed. "Yeah, but it's for the sake of a wonderful little girl, so I guess I'm all right with it. Except the Lord of this place is an Ice Prince that I would seriously like to freeze in his own iciness." She glared at Cerelune. "No biting."

Cerelune whimpered her consent and snuggled against Tsukiko's neck. Suddenly Springstein flapped his wings and dived into the cape. There were small growling noises for a moment, and then a round object rolled onto the mattress. Tsukiko picked up the egg.

"No, it's not ready to hatch yet, but it will soon." Tsukiko smiled. "A couple of weeks, maybe."

Cerulune and Springstein yipped and back flipped in the air. Tsukiko laughed at their antics and lay down.

"Time for bed, everyone."

**A/N: Whoo, this is coming along nicely. Cool stuff ahead! This chapter was longer! Yay! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: all of you, bow down to the fucked up computer.**

**Inuyasha: I don't see why I should; I don't get a part in the story.**

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not bow down to anything, especially not an inanimate object.**

**Me: this songsiren isn't going to let you read the chapter, then. Runs away with still fd up computer **

**Disclaimer: Go find Kikyo and go to hell. I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inu and Sess: still searching as I type in my corner. **

Tsukiko's eyes snapped open as soon as the sun started to rise. She groaned and flipped over, but Cerelune nipped her ear. As dragons, all three rose with the sun. Though Tsukiko was a creature of the Dark, she thoroughly enjoyed sleeping, however unesceary it is. She grabbed Cerelune and growled dangerously, but the baby dragon just yipped and wiggled free.

"Lady Tsukiko, you are expe..."

Tsukiko jumped and growled dangerously, pinning the servant to the floor. When she realized that the person was not an intruder, she got up and helped up the demon. She studied the person closely. It was a female eagle yokai. She had yellow-almond eyes and a round smooth face that was slightly pointed at the chin and had high cheekbones. She had layered dark drown hair that looked very pretty, but was also obvious that she had worked for hours on it. Mahogany wings stretched out behind her for about a foot and were high up on her back, but in battle, eagle youkai's wings grew so that their overall wingspan was close to ten feet. The woman might have been pretty if not for the pounds of makeup she had on.

Tsukiko smiled in a friendly way. "Good morning, sorry about that, what was it you were saying?"

"I _was saying_ that you are expected in the dining hall in two hours. Lord Sesshomaru expects that you are fully bathed and presentable for him," the woman said. Tsukiko's eyes flashed. She did not like to be bossed around and she did not like this woman; she was far too vain and pompous. In other words, a perfect person for the Courts.

Cerelune, sensing her keeper's distress moved forward quickly. Before Tsukiko could have noticed, the small blue dragon darted forward and bit the woman on the arm. She shrieked. Tsukiko grabbed the dragon and hid her from the woman's wrath. The baby was shaking uncontrollably.

"THAT LIZARD BIT ME!!."

"Do not insult my ward so." Tsukiko said calmly yet icily, allowing the full threat to sink in. "You are dismissed."

The woman's eyes flashed, but she left without another word. Tsukiko made sure that the door was closed behind her before turning her attention to the baby in her arm.

She cooed to the trembling dragon. "It's all right, baby. You did the right thing, standing up for me, but know this, if I am ever in any real trouble, you must not try and help me. And you must not do what you did to anyone in this castle again unless it is necessary. Remember, no biting." Cerelune gently nipped the soft skin of Tsukiko's hand to show she understood.

Tsukiko found her way to the bathroom, taking her cloak with her, but did not gasp like the night before. The floors and walls were a deep brown. Built out of the floor was a vanity its width and height the same as Tsukiko's five foot five figure. Another mirror was built into the wall. The bath was amazing. Tsukiko had to step up a step onto the wooden platform to see into the stone tub. She thought that Sesshomaru must have had all the rooms built to meet his requirements because the man could have laid down in the base of the tub with his arms stretched above his head and still would have been comfortable. Not to mention the fact that it sloped outwards so the rim was easily her own height doubled, if not tripled.

She touched the only stone that was different in the entire scheme and hot water immediately poured out of the mouth of a large hole near the top. _Youkai magic. _She thought with a shudder. She stripped down and got in, but she kept her clothes close to her; they possessed unique qualities and if she knew Sesshomaru, he would have someone sneak in to dispose of them.

She washed, using the only unscented soap on the counter between the wall and the tub. She hated using the scents that female youkai and humans loved. She leaned back into the tub and thought for a minute. _Wow, this is the first real bath I've had since I left home… _She shook her head wildly. _That was not my home ands I will not dwell on this._ She thought.

"Cereulune, Springstein." She called. The two dragons glided into the room. "Here, you may take a bath if you wish. I'll scrub you when I'm done dressing." The dragons splashed in the water. She scowled. "Hey, no splashing and don't drink the soapy water." She tried to look ferocious, but when it came to her little friends, she couldn't help but crack a smile.

She dressed in her usual pants and shirt. She brushed her long blue hair out; still wet it curled down to her mid-back. She shook her head free of excess water and braided two small braids from the hair in the back of her head. She tucked the braids behind her ears and her hair fell forward again, making the braids look even smaller than before. Her sleeves hung idly at her wrists. She pulled her silver rings to her middle fingers and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Giggling, she scooped up Springsten and used a brush to scrub him of all dirt. Cerulune got the same treatment. Both dragons shone brighter than before.

Tsukiko wandered out to her room and found that her suspicions regarding her clothes had been correct. Silver satin and silk sheets and blankets covered her bed, but she could tell the subtle signs of someone going through her things. Even though Tsukiko had an awful sense of smell, she could pick out the distinct scent on the eagle youkai's perfume. She also could see where the bird had gone through the unfilled drawers of the dresser. Tsukiko was only able to control her anger at the invasion of her personal space because of the years of courtesan training.

She inhaled sharply. She quickly crossed the room and removed the egg form her cloak. She placed the two small dragons (who were riding on her shoulders) on the bookshelf and placed the egg between them.

"I have a mission for you two." The dragons snapped to attention, never losing the chance to show her what good friends and helpers they were. "I want you stay with the egg. If anyone comes into the room while I'm away, call me." The dragons nodded.

Tsukiko made towards the door, but saw something rumpled on the bed. With strict military cleaning that Sesshomaru enforced, the wrinkle was entirely out of place. She moved over to the bed and saw in was a silver kimono. She rolled her eyes. This is what Sesshomaru meant by presentable. Sighing, she put her arms through the holes and tied a dark blue-almost black obi around her waste, having to tie in at least four times. She looked at herself in the mirror. If she had left her hair into a down or curled position, she would have sworn she was back at her father's court. She saw that two inches of her clothed arm was shown, along with her hand and ring. She smiled.

She was not going to make this easy for Sesshomaru.

**A/N: Wohoo, rebellion. Take that Sesshomaru! I have everything written up to chapter 19, and I'll update as soon as I give you guys time to review!**

**Sesshomaru: what do you mean, rebellion?**

**Inuyasha: Let us read the chapter, damn it!**

**Me: Never! Runs away with fucked up computer. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: third chapter of the day! Thank the computer!**

**Inuyasha:…**

**Sesshomaru:…**

**Disclaimer: Never.**

**Inuyasha: Get over it. You don't own me and never will if I have anything to say about it.**

Sesshomaru came into the huge dining hall, and was surprised to see Tsukiko standing by her chair. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she said nothing. He noticed his eagle youkai servant, Arona, standing next to her. The eagle had eyes for nothing but him, which annoyed Sesshomaru to no end. He sat. As soon as his bottom hit the chair's cushion, Tsukiko sat in her own chair. He silently folded his hands on the white table-clothed dark table. He ignored the beauty of the room. It was completely white, but had carvings of inuyoukai in its transformed form on each of the large four walls.

"How did you find your way here?" he asked, ignoring the obvious. He was one of those masters that ignored his servants completely. They should not be seen or heard.

Tsukiko somehow had taken this in already and said. "The eagle youkai lead me down."

She placed her hands in her lap, but Sesshomaru was annoyed to see her fighting clothes still on underneath. He did not, however, detect any trace of the dozens of different perfumed shampoos and soaps he had put in her bathroom. Instead, he could tell that the scent of dew on grass and midnight pomegranate was her own natural one. She didn't have on any of the makeup that he had supplied, either. He then noticed the eagle youkai had not moved but was smiling prettily at him. Or would have, since the makeup edging the corners of her mouth was cracking.

"Eagle Youkai."

"Arona, sir." The woman replied earnestly. She had not taken his statement as a good-bye.

Sesshomaru glanced at her and decided she needed some humiliation. "Would you care to explain to me why you are out of dress code?" Before she could say anything, he interrupted her coldly, "You are to have your hair pulled back and away from your face. You are to wash off any and all makeup and you will not dishonor this Sesshomaru again by going against my wishes."

Arona gaped. Hanging her head slightly in rejection, she made for the door.

Sesshomaru saw Tsukiko smile as she looked straight ahead of her. "Arona?" The eagle youkai turned from her exit, a brief hope flitting across he features. "I believe I do not need to tell you what will happen if you enter my room without permission again."

Sesshomaru could tell by the look in Arona's eyes that she had seen her chance. She whimpered and forced tears began rolling down her cheeks. She held her arm as if it hurt her suddenly. "Yes- Lady."

He decided t play along. "Eagle, what did Lady Tsukiko do to you?"

Arona whimpered. "She set her vicious lizards at me, and they attacked me!"

_**Shwisshh!**_

A hand made of the water from the pitcher on the table wrapped its ghostly fingers around the eagle youkai's neck. Tsukiko had stood up from her seat. Her eyes, which usually were windows into her head, narrowed and stared wit cold anger at the helpless youkai.

"I believe I have warned you once about disrespecting my wards. If I must do it again, the results will not be able to be covered up with makeup." Arona flexed her wings and got out of the watery grasp that Tsukiko had her in and quickly scuttled out of the room.

"Lizards?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Tsukiko sat back in her seat. "They are most defiantly not lizards."

"What is it that you bring into my palace to attack my servants?" Sesshomaru questioned briefly.

"I did not bring them in to hurt your servants. The eagle was making a hostile environment, so they reacted to their first nature. I warned them about not biting you or Rin but I said nothing about the servants, a mistake I shall remedy upon returning to my room." Tsukiko said. For such a long explanation, it seemed incredibly short.

Sesshomaru nodded and they waited in silence for Rin to patter into the room, though Sesshomaru had a great deal of questions. A neko demon servant brought Rin to the dining hall. When the little girl saw that Tsukiko was still there, she let out a little yelp of happiness and hugged Tsukiko. The woman hugged back through the chair and sent Rin on her way.

"Good morning to you too, Rin. Go to your seat so we may talk." Sesshomaru was surprised when Rin followed the direction without complaint; she never took orders from anyone except him and her rebellion had increased the older she got. She was seated next to Sesshomaru, who was at the head of the table, and Tsukiko was seated next to Rin.

When she was seated, the food was brought out. Eggs and strips of meat and different types of breads were brought out. Rin dug in, grabbing things with her fork and putting them onto her plate. Tsukiko looked indecisive for a moment, before taking half an egg and a piece of bread. Sesshomaru himself did not need to eat, but Tsukiko seemed to be waiting for him to take the first bite.

"Wench, does the food not suit your palate?" Sesshomaru asked testily.

Icy silence. Rin noticed this time though, and intervened.

"Tsukiko-chan how come you are not eating?"

Tsukiko smiled softly at the girl. "As an _honored guest,_" she sent a glare Sesshomaru's way, "I must wait until the head of the house hold takes the first bite. That will be your first lesson."

Sesshomaru was somewhat pleased that he had been correct, but his normal iciness was still there. "I do not need to eat this morning, wench, you may eat at your pleasure."

Rin looked confused. "What first lesson?"

"Rin, Tsukiko is staying to teach you how to act at your coronation ball." Sesshomaru said evenly.

"Yay!"

Tsukiko smiled and said to herself, "I have a lot of work to do." Her eyes saddened.

"Tsukiko, you will report to me tonight after Rin has finished her lessons." Sesshomaru was sure that he would lower himself to vomit if he were to call her Tsukiko-sensei.

Tsukiko said nothing, but put her fork and knife down next to each other and motioned for Rin to follow her. The girl tried to copy her movement, but unknowingly tracked red syrup over the white cloth. Tsukiko indeed had a lot of work to do.

**A/n: .****One reviewer was wondering why Sesshomaru refers to himself as 'thise Sesshomaru' a lot of other fanfic and even other sites will have him saying this, so I just used it. I'll try and use it less often, but I might have to in the future. Remeber, I need one review and I'll update. I have chapter written to alomst chapter twenty!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: you guys better love this!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Errrg!**

Tsukiko lead Rin up to her room. She noticed that midnight blue pillows had replaced the empty head of the bed. She motioned to the table and the little girl sat on one of the cushions while she went over to the protected egg. She whispered consoling words to her dragons and pulled off the kimono while tying her hair up into a messy ponytail. (A/N: Remember, she's wearing her normal clothes underneath.)

"Now then, Rin. We don't have books for today, so let's start with dancing and dining etiquette. If you're good, then you can show Sesshomaru at dinner what you've learned today." She took Rin's hand and led her to the empty spot. She quickly tied Rin's hair back. "We are going to get really tired because I am going to show you how to go fast without losing your footing."

Thus passed the morning, coupled with short barks of "left!", "right!", "careful" and "you're going to be doing this a lot when you are at the ball, so chin up!" When it was almost time for lunch, Tsukiko had Rin stretch then sit down on the blue cushion.

The girl regained her breath and the pink left her cheeks as Arona came into the room with a tray of food. The eagle youkai slammed it down and Rin yelped with surprise. Tsukiko banished the woman from the room by making a hissing noise under her breath like her dragons.

Tsukiko set the soup and bread before the young girl, but told her not to eat. "First, we always listen to the leader of the house. Had you been a normal demon in a normal demon village, you would have been the first to eat because the ball was for you and you were in the highest position in the room. At your ball, however, Sesshomaru is Lord so he outranks even you. He will say grace, then sit down to eat. There is a short time frame in between him sitting down and him biting that I want you to carefully put this powder into your food." Tsukiko handed a small bottle of powder to the girl. "Try and do it like this. When reaching for the spoon," she raised her hand, "uncork the bottle. Tip your hand downwards as if you are going to grab the spoon and stir." Tsukiko went through all the steps. "If your soup turns purple, immediately notify me or Sesshomaru with a downward nod."

Rin nodded and did exactly as Tsukiko did, with hardly any flaw. Tsukiko smiled. _This definitely won't be as hard as I originally thought._ They ate, talking about things. Without knowing it, Rin was training Tsukiko as well in the comings and goings of the castle. She also revealed that Sesshomaru thought of her as a daughter and she him a father.



Sesshomaru waited in his office, sighing papers that had piled up over the month. He had not joined them a dinner because of the huge piles that nearly swamped him. Seriously, demons were turning more trivial than human, though they had always been more vain.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Tsukiko is waiting in the hallway for permission to enter." Anora bowed low, giving Sesshomaru a full view of her full-sized bosom.

Sesshomaru grew annoyed. Anora constantly had dress code violations and always managed to put herself into the conversation along with a thousand other inconsequential things that he could not exactly call her out on.

"Fine. Eagle, button up your shirt."

"Yes my Lord." Anora bowed again. She pouted slightly, giving her a cute look. When she had left, Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile. Perhaps, in the spring, when his youkai hormones were raging…

"Sesshomaru."

"Wench, you will address me as Lord Sesshomaru." He growled.

"And you will address me as Tsukiko. If I show you respect, then you shall do the same for me." Tsukiko said icily.

"Respect should be earned." He said, returning the tone.

"Then I should be calling you demon constantly." Tsukiko said boldly, but not raising her voice. "Imprisoning me in a room, a very nice room, by the way…"

"Wench…." Sesshomaru growled again.

"Demon." Tsukiko's growl sounded more like a purr.

Sesshomaru changed the subject rapidly. "I expect nothing less than excellence in my rooms. You should be perfectly happy in the quarters you are in."

Tsukiko leaned forward, her hands on the desk. "Imprisonment in a fine room is the same as imprisonment in a dirty cell, and indignity even you can relate to."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed, but he kept his anger under control. He sat back in his chair and smirked. "I prefer to think of it as unwilling service, though you seemed to be very willing in your dance class today."

Tsukiko's eyes widened, but she said smoothly, "I thought I heard something."

Sesshomaru was surprised, to say the least. Her act was extremely good; no youkai who had received less training than him would have been able to tell the surprise and anger in those deep blue eyes.

"How were the rest of her lessons? Does Rin require anything?"

Sesshomaru had finally found some common ground. Tsukio's eyes swirled in their own slow way as she remembered everything in fond detail. "We need some books, definitely, if she is to look like an intelligent person she should be one as well. She did very well with what limited supplies we did have, though. She can dance, though she needs more practice to be fast enough for the youkai that will ask for her to dance. She can successfully identify almost all types of poisons and anything stronger I will be able to detect…"

"What makes you think that you are going to attend, Tsukiko?" The name was foreign on his tongue, and he made a mental note to practice the word or avoid saying it.

Tsukiko's eyes did the swirl of anger and surprise again and the pomegranate smell in her scent spiked slightly, but her voice was deceptively flat and even. "I do not wish to, nor expect to be present during the ball. I do expect to be sitting in the kitchen at the very least, where hidden dangers are most likely to come."

"Do you think that I am unable to protect my ward?" Sesshomaru sneered. She had hit a nerve.

Tsukiko stood. "I do not think you are unable to protect your ward." She turned around and opened the door. She turned to him before slipping out, "I think you are unable to protect your daughter."

**A/N: Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: For reference, midnight pomegranate is a real perfume and it smells really good, just add that with sweet dew and that is what Tsukiko smells like.**

**Disclimer: Sniff…**

_What did she mean by that? What did she mean?_ Sesshomaru would have sat tossing and turning all night if not for how undignified it was. Still, he worried and this was one of the few nights he had allowed himself sleep. Finally, he got up to write some more documents, but her could not concentrate. _You are unable to protect your daughter…_ Sesshomaru growled and banged his fist down on his desk.

He stood and rushed out of the room. He wanted, no, _had_ to know what she meant! It was imperative to Rin's safety- or at least that's what he would say. He absolutely loathed the idea that the insolent woman knew something he didn't. By time he had followed her dew and pomegranate scent to her, he had calmed down enough to knock on her door normally. Surprisingly, he heard her whispering.

"Shh, I know, baby. Go back to sleep, I don't need you to defend me. There's nothing in this castle short of Sesshomaru that can so much as put a scratch on me…"

Sesshomaru's ego swelled a little at that, but his thoughts forcefully reminded him that this Sesshomaru did not need the praise of some half-human. Tsukiko opened the door.

Her hair was let down and it cascaded wildly around her face. She was still wearing the clothes she had been wearing for the past few days and Sesshomaru briefly wondered if she even bathed in them. Her hip was bent slightly outward as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sesshomaru growled. "What did you mean, I cannot protect my daughter?"

Tsukiko's eyes looked shocked. Then a blush stained her pale cheeks. Finally, she smiled slightly. "Lord Sesshomaru, come in. I believe you need to hear a certain 'talk'."

Sesshomaru, noticing her proper title using, followed her into the room. He looked around and realized that Jaken had done a very good job picking out a room for his 'guest'. The room's theme was various shades of blue and silver, something that seemed to suit Tsukiko very well. She motioned to the couch, in front of which there was a large fire and next to it, an open window. Sesshomaru stood next to the couch and Tsukiko leaned against the fireplace's stone, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Whom were you talking to?"

Tsukiko smiled. "Is that what you came down here to talk to me about?"

"No."

"Then let's start with the first problem. What is it that confuses you?"

"I fail to see how protecting my ward in two different stages of sentences is an different." Sesshomaru said stoically.

Tsukiko smiled lightly. "Well the difference in my sentence was the word _daughter _replacing the word, _ward._"

"I am aware of that."

Tsukiko's mouth parted slightly, he guessed this was her way of gaping. "If you would like to catch an insect in your mouth, then by all means keep your mouth open."

Tsukiko snapped her mouth shut. "I apologize Lord Sesshomaru, but I'm really surprised. A ward is something you take care of because it is your obligation to do so, while a daughter is someone you take care of because you hold a certain affection for her."

"And?"

Tsukiko growled exasperatedly. "A ward you do not have to look out for the subtle reaches of the opposite sex meanwhile a daughter you will try to rip any male that comes within two meters of her."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her bluntness. Normally people would dance around the point, choosing the advantages and disadvantages before speaking, but her outburst was a change- a slightly refreshing one, too. And it summed up how he felt about the opposite sex and Rin.

Tsukiko rubbed her temples with her thumb and pointer finger. "Lord Sesshomaru, I've only known Rin a short while, but I've become protective of her. I have also seen how distant you are. If you wish, I'll protect Rin in your stead against unwelcome advances."

Before she had time to blink, Sesshomaru's claws were around her throat. He allowed a little poison to seep into her skin with a growl, "I am not so incompetent to not be able to protect Rin." He leaned forward so that his silver hair was brushing her blue and he could have touched her ear with his lips. "Any male who so much as looks at her the wrong way will end up with a very dire and disfiguring mishap."

Tsukiko smiled. "I feel so much better. Good night, Lord Sesshomaru."



As Sesshomaru left, Tsukiko smiled. _Score one for me._ She had successfully ensured several things. One was that Sesshomaru had not yet figured out about her dragons, and would want to find out about them, but would avoid doing so to save face, at least tonight.

The second one was that she made sure he would not get a good night's sleep. He would have dreams of hormone-jacked young males and Rin. When he got up, he would slowly become worried and would probably be slightly disheveled in the morning. And the third…

She strode over to her dragons. She petted them each until they were asleep and wrapped them each in a warm sock. Smoke would filter out of their noses every once and awhile, but it would be decades before she would have to worry about her clothes catching fire.

She climbed into bed and watched the moon float through the midnight ocean. As the moon hit the middle of the sky, she fell asleep (A/N: Remember, different creatures have different sleeping schedules.). Her last thought was, _The Ice Prince __**does**__ have a heart._

**A/N: So… tired… must… sleep…**

**The review per chapter thing is still in effect.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This story is moving faster than any of my other stories. Damn you, computer!**

**Disclaimer: God, you people never learn.**

Sesshomaru observed as Tsukiko watched carefully. Hand up, tip down, and stir. She smiled. Soon Rin would be able to do this flawlessly. Rin looked up and smiled at her, to which Tsukiko nodded back. Grinning, Rin began to devour the food. Sesshomaru and Tsukiko ate nothing, instead settling for an uneasy silence.

Finally, Rin put her fork and knife down, this time without dripping syrup on the table. Tsukiko rewarded her with a smile and could see Sesshomaru's mouth twitched. Rin hopped up and Tsukiko moved to follow her.

"Witch, stay here, Rin, you may wait for your teacher in her room"

Tsukiko watched Rin go, and then spun around, glaring at Sesshomaru. Her eyes blazed with fury. "I do not care what you call, me, but if you _ever_ call me that, I will unleash a plague on your house and a pestilence on your lands that every dragon and real witch in the country will be drawn to." She hissed.

Sesshomaru was surprised. He had expected to get a rise out of her, but not one this cruel. Her eyes swirled with unspoken hurt. "Fine." He offered a curt nod. "Come with me, I have supplies for you." Tsukiko seemed to detach herself from the situation and numbly followed him up to his study.

He growled slightly at the loss of her fighting spirit, she seemed to incase herself in thought. When he stopped before the doors of his office, she ran into his back and was lucky he did not wear his armor in his home. He warningly growled and she muttered her apology. He strode across the room to another set of doors, nicely concealed by looking as if it were part of the wall. He opened the door and allowed her to go through before him. He was rewarded with her gasp.

Smirking, he entered the room. Books lined the walls up to the ceiling; there were stairs to different floors and shelves in odd places in the room. Each book had been handpicked for its content. It was the biggest library most people had ever seen.

"Sesshomaru, it's… wonderful!" Tsukiko spun around and smiled at him, all animosity gone.

Sesshomaru merely nodded and avoided eye contact, preferring to look at the closest shelf. "I assume you were taught how to read, woman though you are, you must teach Rin the basics along with whatever you were planning. The library is also otherwise at your disposal. Pick some books now, and give me a list of the other books you'll need later. I'll send Jaken after dinner to collect your list."

Tsukiko ran off in one direction ad picked a book of poetry. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"It was not meant for you, dragon, it is meant to teach Rin and keep you out of trouble." Sesshomaru said shortly. He pulled a key out of his sleeve. "You are allowed access at all hours of the day, except when my study door is locked. No greater privilege has been given to one of my servants."

Tsukiko took the key, smiled and said much like he had the night before, "I prefer to think of it as '_service given reluctantly_.'" She smiled and slipped out of the room.

Seshsomaru put and clawed hand to the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off an impending headache. _How is it that she insults me and manages to escape? _He growled in frustration.



"Rin, this is an important part of learning. Do you know how to read?" Tsukiko asked after their dancing and eating lessons.

Rin nodded. "Lord Sesshoaru doesn't know because I never told him accidentally, but one day I was hitting Jaken with the staff of two heads and he taught me how to read and how to use grammar when I write."

Tsukiko brightened, that took a load off of her shoulders. "Good. Reading poems can expand your mind and help you use more creative words. (A/N: Remember, people, they did _not_ have phonics in the feudal era!)" She got the book out. "I'll start with the first poem, and you tell me what you think."

_My blood is not yours_

_And yours not mine._

_My hair is not golden_

_And yours not black._

_My eyes are brown_

_And yours blue._

_My teeth are dull._

_And yours sharp._

_My home is in the South._

_And yours in the North._

_But I am yours._

_And you are mine._

Tsukiko finished. "Rin, do you know what that poem is about?"

Rin nodded. "Someone who lived in the south, loves someone in the north, but they don't look like each other."

Tsukiko nodded. "That's the basis. Everyone looks at a poem in a different way. You could look at it like this; the first line is about blood, so perhaps someone wishes to be related. Then we skip down to the statement about the teeth. It leads us to assume that someone is human and the other, demon. This poem explains a lot about the relationship between you and Sesshomaru."

Rin nodded. "I see it now!" A look crossed her face. "Tsukiko-chan, will you open your mouth for me?"

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow and took a moment to give her a what-are-you-planning? - look before she complied. She felt a small finger run over her fangs. She resisted the urge to sigh. Her fangs, though small, were the shame of her father's clan- one of the first things they ever disagreed on. Her fangs normally would have reached down to her chin, but these barely brushed the inside of her bottom lip when her mouth was closed. When Rin had pulled away, she finally answered Tsukiko's look.

"You know, Tsukiko-chan, the poem also describes you and Seshomaru."

Tsukiko decided to play the dumb game, hoping Rin would be too confused to explain it to her. "Oh? How so?" She asked, moving towards the bookshelf with the book.

"Well, you and Lord Sesshomaru are from different places and you have different hair and different eyes and…"

"All right, I get it…" Tsukiko saw out of the corner of her eye a flash of silver hair as Sesshomaru peeked in. "While you are right, you have to realize that this poem is about love, and it is far better suited to Sesshomaru and you."

Rin frowned. "You two could fall in love. You're quiet and don't get on people's nerves."

Tsukiko grinned playfully, knowing full well that Sesshomaru was still there. "Well, Sesshomaru happens to be very fastidious and has a stick shoved up a certain body part so, anyone that wasn't completely silent would annoy him to no end. And I happen to be a happy and successful individual that Sesshomaru feels the need to suck any freedom from me."

"But you like to be here with Lord Seshomaru and me, right?" Rin asked innocently.

Tsukiko glanced at the door and made eye contact with the demon lord for a second to let him know she knew he was there before turning and cupping Rin's chin. "I like to be with you, Rin."

Sesshomaru choose then to make his presence known, at least by Rin. Stepping into the room, he said, "Rin, go to your room and prepare for dinner." When she had left, Sesshomaru glared at Tsukiko. "Dragon, you are not to let Rin know of your imprisonment."

Tsukiko smiled. "Ah, so we are finally calling it by there proper term for it." She began to walk to the dresser, stepping around Sesshomaru's tall frame. "Freedom to a teenage girl, especially that one," she pointed, "is the allowance to do whatever you want whenever you want. She will not know of my actual situation. She grabbed her silver kimono and her cape from one of the drawers. "By the way, my name is Tsukiko."

"I am aware of that." Sesshomaru said stonily.

Tsukiko glared. "Let's compromise." She said evenly. "I will call you by your first name if you call me by mine. Should any titleage be given other than that, greater or lesser, will be responded to in the same matter."

"You would do well in the Court of the Four Lands." Seshomaru mused, without realizing it. He saw Tsukiko lay the cloak on the bed and unfold the kimono. "You intend to where the same dress as last night?"

Tsukiko shrugged, still unfolding and searching the folds for the obi. "Yes, it is a perfectly good kimono and I only wore it for an hour." She put her arms through the sleeves and tied the obi. "Besides, I doubt that you want to see me in my normal clothes, though I have no idea why they are not indecent in any respect, and I never got a new one."

"Your clothes are that of a traveler and as long as you are a guest in my home, you will dress as what you are, a Lady." A frown line appeared on Sesshomaru's forehead. "I ordered Anora to give the new one to you this morning."

Tsukiko frowned and snapped her fingers; something she had learned would summon the eagle youkai. Anora appeared in front of her, the kimono in hand. Sesshomaru glared at her and she sheepishly handed the midnight obi and powder blue kimono to Tsukiko. Her nose wrinkled delicately and a moment later, she delicately picked something up from the dress.

"Anora, wait." Anora turned around from where she had been making her exit. Tsukiko handed the dress back and held up a feather. "If you wish to have it, then take it. Next time however, I do not think it would be wise to wear it and then present it to someone else under the pretense that it is their clothes."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, but Anora's looked as round as saucers. She cowered as he turned to her. "My lord, please. I meant no disrespect. The feather fell off of me, I did not disgrace the clothing by putting it on…"

"Enough." Tsukiko said so sharply that both turned to look at her. "You should not and will not disgrace your lord by sniveling and worst of all, _lying_."

"I am not lying!" streaks ran down Anora's heavily painted face.

"So you resume to call me a liar?" Tsukiko said, her eyes blazing.

"NO!"

"Then leave now and do not do as you have done in here again." Anora ran to the exit. Tsukiko smiled apologetically at the surprised Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry, it's just… even though we have a strained relationship, I just can't stand people who lie. And to lie to someone who is his or her lord is, well, almost disgusting. I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

"Your apology is not needed."

Tsukiko forced her smile away before she allowed her head to look up and her eyes to be uncovered by her bangs. "There is one more thing, though, before you leave." She looked embarrassed for a moment, and looked away. "You should not call me a Lady, like you did when we were discussing the way I dress." She added very quietly, "I no longer deserve that title."

Sesshomaru turned. "No you probably don't." He agreed. Before he left he said, "But I will address you with a title that is most suited to your looks and personality, if nothing else."

**A/N: This chapter is the longest one yet, even without the poem, which I made up. Wohoo. Review and I'll update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I didn't have anything to say to you an hour ago, and I have nothing to say to you now.**

**After the first partition, we skip forward a few weeks and we see from both Tsukiko and Seshomaru's point of views. I won't do this a lot, but it was hard not to when I was describing their relationship.**

**Disclaimer: Hiss….**

**Inuyasha: You sound like a snake.**

**Kagome: She means she doesn't own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru sighed, signing the last paper. It was late, the moon being the main source of his light, and the tedious and irrelevant had finally been finished. He could hear Jaken out in the hallway, his high-pitched squeaky voice ordering about the servants. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off his headache, something that had become a normal affair.

Jaken's voice still reached his ears. He moved from his desk to the huge double doors of the library. He walked through rows and rows of books, enjoying the blend of colors and the smell of books… and something sweet? He shook his head slightly, no more than an inch from side to side.

Small candle illuminated each of the four corners, up the stairs, and at the beginning and end of each of the rows of the books. Sesshomaru stood still, but not necessarily froze, when he heard a little bit of humming. He jumped to the top of one of the bookcases, his head nearly hitting the ceiling. He jumped to the next one and the next until he was in a different part of the library. He looked down. There was a dark figure, but he couldn't see who it was as this part of the library had no inlet of even the smallest bit of light. He jumped down and pinned the person to the ground, growling and would not notice until later that he had landed in a very awkward position.

"Ow! Oh, it's only you, Sesshomaru." He heard a light voice.

Sesshomaru smelt pomegranate that he had associated with anger and annoyance. "Tsukiko." He said, stepping off of her.

"Um… this is awkward." Tsukiko's voice stammered through the darkness.

Sesshomaru didn't have to see the blush on her cheeks to know it was there. His nose wrinkled slightly as the pomegranate smell came over him again. Apparently, the smell was for embarrassment as well. Surprisingly, it wasn't totally awful.

"I was not aware that you were still in here."

"Yes, well… I don't sleep except for the three hours before dawn, and I needed something to do."

"Hn."

"I, guess I'll just go…"

"Why were you in here, dragon?"

Icy silence.

"Dragon?"

"I believe we agreed that we would use proper titles, demon."

"Fine. Tsukiko, why were you in this part of the library?" Sesshomaru said, excessively politely.

Tsukiko ignored his sarcastic tone. "I know you can't see this, but there is a sign, History of the Western Lands. I was getting a book, and saw the sign. Rin, as your daughter, should know about the western lands. I have a book on the history and that includes its leaders. To tell you the truth, Sesshomaru, I'm warming up to the idea of staying and teaching Rin, even if it is against my will. She learned an entire dance in under an hour today."

"She is a bright girl." Sesshomaru stated stonily.

"Yes." Tsukiko agreed. They stood in silence for a minute. "I'd better go, early morning tomorrow."

"You are excused."

"I wasn't asking." The smell of pomegranate and dew faded away.

Sesshomaru stood there for a minute before going out the doors on the other side of the library to his private chambers. As he laid down into bed, he thought about the encounter. _Damn it, she did it again!_ (A/N: for you peoples that haven't been able to follow, she insulted him again.)



"Again."

"But…"

"Again."

"Fine." Sighed Rin melodramatically. She started to dance.

Tsukiko sat on her place on the floor, making a current family tree for Sesshomaru's line. The one in the book was too old and did not provide adequate descriptions of the people. Unger each name, was a tab, and in the fold, there was a detailed description of the previous lord or lady.

"And… done." She said, putting down the brush and massaging her sore hand.

"Finally!" Rin complained, plopping down. "I have been practicing this for two weeks! Can Rin eat now?"

Tsukiko frowned. "Practice makes perfect. And Rin, I've noticed that when you get over emotional or flustered, you tend to refer to yourself in the third person. You must try hard not to do that."

"I will, Tsukiko-sensei." She giggled. Over the past few weeks, Rin had taken to calling Tsukiko 'sensei' after Sesshomaru and Tsukiko had an argument about titles in front of her accidentally.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and patted Rin's head fondly. Rin, being a teenager, hated that and childishly shook her hair to get the feeling out. Tsukiko chuckled.

"And Sesshomaru should be checking in on us in five, four, three, two, one…"

As if on cue, the door moved slightly and a golden eye peeked in. When he saw both females looking at him expectantly, he sighed and opened the door. "I trust the lessons are going well?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Your assumptions are most accurate." Rin said happily.

"Very good Rin, but don't put in the 'are most' part. Demons are easily insulted and that makes you sound smarter than them."

"That is quite true." Sesshomaru muttered, not taking the bait.

Over the course of the past few weeks, it had become a game for Tsukiko and Seshomaru; Tsukiko tried to insult Sesshomaru by getting away with it because he had tried to call her on insulting him and to her it was a great joke. Sesshomaru, likewise, would try and get her angry (though not as obviously) without inciting that awful rage he got when he had called her witch. Though she tried to hide it, he knew his venture had been successful when he smelt the distinct scent of pomegranate.

"Tsukiko," Sesshomaru said. After the incident in the library, he had begun to call her by her first name.

"Yes?"

"General Soha has been organizing the entire ball; she wishes to discuss it with me over lunch. You shall attend. Please be sure to wear your kimono."

The smell of pomegranate invaded the air lightly as Tsukiko raised an eyebrow and nodded. She was surprised, but wouldn't mind knowing what was going on in her adoptive-sister's life. "Rin, go to your room and read a few poems."

Rin skipped off. Sesshomaru was surprised the power Tsukiko held over his daughter. (He had taken to calling Rin his daughter for the past few weeks.) He motioned to Tsukiko and she did not walk behind but astride him as they went to his office. Sesshomaru had set out two chairs on the other side of his desk. Tsukiko took one and a few minutes later, Soha came in and took the other.

"Soha, enlighten me to the situation considering Rin's ball." Sesshomaru said, clasping his hands and putting his elbows on his desk.

Soha fidgeted uneasily. "There has been a slight problem."

Sesshomaru's mask did not slip.

"Um…"

"Soha, you have never failed me before, and I doubt you will this time. What is the slight problem?" Sesshomaru asked patiently. He noticed the air became slightly sweet with the smell of pomegranate.

"Well, there was a huge storm in the small northeast territory presently occupied by the boar clans. They are now stuck in their valley homes and will not be able to attend the ball, which was scheduled for this week."

"And? Can we not just uninvited them?"

"That would be highly unadvisable." Both demons turned towards Tsukiko. "I know those clans; they are hot tempered, quick to go to war, and have superior defenses. To start an all out war would be completely pointless just because one leader could not attend." She elaborated.

Soha was first to snap out of the reverie of surprise. "The storm was moving towards the northern lands, and they will soon be snowed in as well. It is far more advisable to wait until spring."

Sesshomaru looked at them both for long minutes. Eventually, he nodded. "Yes, I have heard your council and agree, though I am worried that mating season will interfere in unwanted ways."

"I can provide respite from that." Volunteered Tsukiko. "I know of a charm that relaxes, so no demon will make a move that he will not have been able to control."

Seeshomaru nodded. He liked the idea, but would not let it show. "Fine. You realize that you are only increasing your imprisonment?"

Tsukiko smiled. "I prefer to think of it as service given grudgingly."

"Not unwillingly?"

"Not anymore."

Sesshomaru noticed Soha staring at them intently. "You may leave." Soha nodded and slowly left the room.

When she had gone Tsukiko said quite unrepentantly, "You are a very good leader. You listen to others and take everything into consideration."

"I am aware."

Tsukiko sighed and left. When she was at the door she said, "Good evening and thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

**A/N: Wow, even I didn't see that coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Erg…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT…**

**Kagome: Use your inside voice.**

**Me: I AM! Ask my brother!**

**James: Yep, she pretty much yells constantly.**

**Me: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE B…**

**Inuyasha: HEY, LEAVE THE KID ALONE!**

**Me: F you!**

**Kagome: She does not own Inuyasha.**

_**Damn it! She did it again!**_ Sesshomaru's youkai thought viciously. _Yes, but it was nice that she called me a great leader. _His thoughts went back to normal, and then rapidly battled with the fiercer, wilder thoughts. _**What do you care? You know you are a great leader; you are the great and powerful Seeshomaru, Killer of the Cirlce of Life!**__ Still, no one's ever called me a great leader unless they wished to gain something of it. Not even Rin. __**Ugh! You sound like a twelve year-old I give up on you. **_His youkai thought receded to the back of his mind, grumbling.

He pinched the ridge of his nose. He'd been doing that more and more lately and feared that a mark would mar his pristine features. Still, his curiosity ate at him, more so at night when he had nothing else to think about. Tsukiko was an enigma to him. She could tease him mercilessly without loosing her noble dignity. She read and had education in mathematics, something that half the noblewomen did not. There was that reaction when he called her witch. Her strange smell and her deep eyes portraying her innermost thoughts for the world to see. And just yesterday she asked him for some time to herself when she could train.

_She is truly unlike any noblewoman I have ever met. Of course, she hasn't been a noble for at least one hundred years. _He heard a knock at the door and looked up sharply to see two bulbous yellow eyes looking in nervously at him.

"Jaken."

The imp scuttled into the room. "Lord Sesshomaru, I was just checking on you… as your most loyal servant…"

"You do not trust me to be alone?"

"No! In truth, Tsukiko sent me…"

"Lady Tsukiko, Jaken, and why would she send you."

Jaken fondled the Staff of Two Heads nervously. "Well, she didn't say that per say… she said 'I wonder where Sesshomaru is?' and after I berated her for not using your proper title, I came to see you."

Sesshomaru was surprised, to say the least. "Why would she wonder after me?"

Jaken looked at his master worriedly. "Sir… are you all right? You are an hour late to dinner."

Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the room. "I was aware." He said. Even though he wasn't.



Tsukiko crept into the darkened hallway. She heard a whimper, not unlike the ones she had been hearing for the past ten minutes. She was apprehensive because though she had been in the castle for weeks, she had not actually gone anywhere except hr room, Sesshomaru's study, and the dining room.

She walked down the hall, the marble cold on her bare feet. She walked until she came upon a door with an orange and yellow flower insignia. She remembered Jaken explaining to her the first day; insignias were only put on occupied rooms and the crests described the person in some way so Sesshomaru would not have to remember who had taken which room. She was sure this was Rin's room.

Tsukiko put her ear to the door just in time to hear Rin scream. She burst into the room in a panic, but calmed only slightly when she found the room empty. Rin was sobbing in the bed. She walked over and embraced the girl. Sesshomaru appeared a few seconds later; grand as ever, despite the late night.

He looked for a minute as if he was about to strike Tsukiko, but she spoke first. "She had a nightmare." Rin's shoulders trembled in a shuddering sob. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Could you carry her to my room?" Tsukiko looked at Sesshomaru almost pleadingly.

Sesshomaru nodded and moved forward, cradling Rin in his one arm. Tsukiko moved away and lead him to her room. Rin still shook when they got to the bedroom. Tsukiko nodded towards the bed and went to the bookshelf. Sesshomaru set Rin down as Tsukiko came forward. He stepped back a few steps, as if detaching himself from the situation.

"Rin… honey, look at me." Tsukiko put two fingers under Rin's chin and brought it to her face. She sat, half-balancing on the bed. She held the egg so that both of the newcomers could see it in the moon light. "Do you know what this is?"

Rin rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. "An egg."

Tsukiko laughed lightly. "Yes, but this is a special kind of egg. A dragon egg." She noticed Sesshomaru's next breath was sharper than his normal even breathing and he moved to their sides once again.

Rin took it gently into her hand. "A dragon egg?"

Tsukiko nodded. "I wanted to surprise you with this at your coronation ball, but because you are such a special little girl, this dragon, when it is hatched, is yours."

Rin looked at her in wonderment. "Mine?"

They all heard the little chirps and Cerelune and Springstein finally decided to let their presence be known. Sprinstein landed on Tsukiko's shoulder and chirped a happy noise; signaling he thought that Tsukiko's decision was a good one. Cerelune, however, landed on the egg and wrapped her tail around it. She tried to growl, but it sounded as meaning as a puppy's. Tsukiko picked Cerelune up by the tail and put her on her shoulder.

"As long as you let his brother and sister visit every once and awhile." Tsukiko finished, earning her a lick on each cheek.

Rin giggled happily. "When is it gonna hatch?"

Tsukiko took the egg back and studied it; orange veins ran through the egg and a gentle thrum of life vibrated in her fingertips. She could sense the swish of what was going to be a very long tail. Cerelune and Springstein, who could by now hear it, chirped happily.

"A few days."

Rin nearly shrieked with happiness, and Tsukiko saw Sesshomaru put a hand to his ear out of the corner of her eye. "We have to hurry and prepare. Rin, since this is your dragon you have a couple of things to think about. Tomorrow night, at dinner, you need to pick a male and a female to attend the hatching and… oh, I'll explain it to you tomorrow." Tsukiko looked around worriedly. "I wonder if I will remember everything."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "If that is all, I believe that we should all get back to sleep. Rin, come along."

Rin took his hand and the egg in her small ones and they left a brooding Tsukiko staring at her dragons.

**A/N: Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: One of my reviewers was wondering about the japenese titles (sama, sensei, chan, ect.) I only add them in when the person is uncomfortable, teasing, or it is appropriate, like when Rin has to address Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru-sama in front of strangers.**

**Disclaimer: Are you that miserable that you must continually make sure that I am too?**

"Rin, have you decided on your people to attend the hatching yet?" Tsukiko asked, already having finished her dinner.

Rin nodded vigorously. "Rin… I choose Sesshomaru-sama and Tsukiko-sensei."

Two arcs rose simultaneously. Sesshomaru was first to recover from surprise. "Fine."

Sesshomaru saw Tsukiko fiddle with the edge of her kimono. "Um… sure, Rin-chan." She said uneasily. She looked around at them both. "We each have to make a wish; but it must be about each other, no wishes for yourself." Sesshomaru watched as she grasped her kimono tightly under the table. "I'll explain the rest when the egg hatches in two days." Sesshomaru noticed a quavering note in the air that he would not if he was not an inu. Her face was uncharacteristically plain. "Excuse me." She moved quickly and gracefully out of the room.

Sesshomaru frowned, but stayed where he was. _**That was improper and disrespectful. **__I shall speak with her after Rin is finished. __**The longer she is in this castle, the softer you get. Me thinks it is time to get rid of her. **__Be gone, evil spirit!_

When Rin had finished, Sesshomaru sent the little girl to her room. He walked to Tsukiko's room and found it was only by scent and remembrance that got him there. The insignia had yet to be changed. He frowned and made a mental note to tell Jaken to shape it. He knocked lightly before entering the room; a Lord should not wait for his guests to receive him.

He quickly scanned the room and found Tsukiko looking out of the window, with the dark blinds pulled back, at the gardens below. He came into the room; he smelt salt and the pomegranate smell was bitter instead of sweet. For some reason, he wanted to make the smell go away. He assumed it was because it wasn't a pleasent smell before clearing his throat.

"I know you're there, Sesshomaru."

"Then you should face me."

Tsukiko crossed her eyes and she stared determinedly at her reflection. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." She said, her voice quiet and filled with resignation.

Sesshomaru felt a stab of regret at the loss of her fighting spirit. He had actually come to enjoy her barbed tongue and hard eyes. He admitted it to only himself, but he had perceived their little polite arguments amusing and as close to fun as this Sesshomaru was willing to come.

"And what is your unneeded apology for?"

Tsukiko made a fleeting hand movement, from her bicep to her eye and back again, one so fast that Sesshomaru did not see it until her hand clapped down on her upper arm again. "For a lot, but mostly for what's going to happen. I've become attached and in turn, allowed Rin to become attached to me. And I know that the longer I stay, the harder it will be for her. I know little girls, and I know what she's thinking and… I'm sorry." The hand movement again; this time, Sesshomaru saw a dot of water barely the size of a pin head get thrown to the floor. "I'm sorry for giving her hope, and then taking it when I must leave." She whispered.

Sesshomaru bowed his head as much as his pride would allow, which was only about a centimeter or two. "If Rin wishes it, I shall think about allowing you to stay."

He left before Tsukiko could speak, whether it was a negative or positive reaction he didn't know, but he smelled more salt and bitter pomegranate. Rin was exempted from her lessons that day.



"EHHH!" The squeal, for it could be described in no other way except as a squeal, brought both Tsukiko and Sesshomaru running at the same time. Things had gone back to normal, though it was awkward the day after, and Tsukiko gave him a playful, triumphant glare before going into the room before him.

Rin was holding the egg in her hand excitedly, and knew what Tsukiko had known for the past few hours; the egg was hatching. Tsukiko gave her a pat on the head before snapping her finger, the only way to summon Anora, who had become her personal servant (this was another part of the game; Sesshomaru knew how much the two women hated each other.).

"Yes _ma'am_?" Anora snapped irritably, exaggerating the ma'am. Tsukiko saw Sesshomaru's eyes flash slightly at the sight of one of the kimonos that she supposed were to be for her, on the eagle youkai. Anora noticed Sesshomaru then. "Oh, hello, Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed, her shirt was once again unbuttoned and her hair left free. Sesshomaru ignored her and continued to stare at the two girls glaring at the eagle youkai.

"Sesshomaru, is there a sitting room with a low table somewhere in this manner?" Tsukiko asked him nicely.

"Yes."

"Anora, gather a candle, rosemary, four different smelling salts, a basin, a pitcher of water, and a cloth." Tsukiko said. "And bring them to the sitting room."

"The North sitting room." Sesshomaru said stonily.

When the eagle had gone, Tsukiko took Rin's hand and they followed Sesshomaru down five flights of steps and through to another part of the castle. Just before Sesshomaru was to go in, Tsukiko put a restraining hand on his shoulder, something she had to stand up on her tiptoes to do. She could already tell that he was annoyed to have been touched, but she had to say this.

"Sesshomaru, you and I enter this room as equals and allies. Only Rin has the power to tell us what to do and you and I are not to utter an excess word. The dragon can hear who is in charge, and he will adopt Rin as his mother as long as we stay silent when his head pokes out."

Sesshomaru nodded and stepped back to allow Rin to move in front of him. Tsukiko and Sesshomaru entered the room together. There was no furnishings in the room except a marble table built out of the floor and two plush couches on either side. The items had been set on the table. Sesshomaru sat on one of the couches, Tsukiko and Rin on the other.

"Rosemary, to get the dragon used to a weakness." Tsukiko picked up the plant and set it on the furthest end of the table. "A candle, to give him strength in fire." Tsukiko blew on the candle, and instead of going out, it was lit aflame. "Salts, to increase the dragon's ability to smell." She poured the salts on the table, each different kind in its own trail. She poured half the pitcher in the basin and placed it at the other end of the table, the one closest to Sesshomaru. "To clean him."

"How do you know it's a him?"

"I am a Dragon Keeper, Ssshomaru. I carried the egg around in my pocket for one hundred years, I knew exactly the day he was going to hatch, and I knew four hours ago that the hatching was starting."

"It takes a whole hundred years for a dragon egg to hatch?" Rin asked, eyes wide.

"No. And try to sound a little bit more in control, Rin." Tsukiko said absently while checking everything. "A dragon egg is extremely rare, the average dragon can only lay one at a time though it may have up to five in incubation for a period over three weeks." She became thoughtful. "God am I lucky that I have some human in me. I can't imagine what it feels like to be in labor for three weeks." She became serious again. "That is why most dragons ensure that they will only lay one egg. I was there to help deliver Cerelune, Springstein, and this little guy. Their mother died after one of those few three-week periods." She looked at Rin. "Fortunately, we were completely safe in a deserted cave filled with plenty of fresh meat that the mother had stored for the winter. A dragon egg will hatch after in senses one week of constant safety." She ticked the things off on her fingers. "No famine, no drought, no war, no anything that makes the situation any less perfect. Cerelune and Springstein hatched within a week of each other, but since I was alone, I became their mother, godfather, and godmother and I could not give anyone a Dragon Blessing. That;s what our wishes are called. A dragon is born with excess magic, which we will see when the baby is born. Anyway, we had to flee the cave because of…" a sad look entered her eyes, " less than favorable circumstances."

She placed her fingers on the egg. She felt everyone tense and their attention move from her to the egg, which was her intention. What she did not expect was to feel a little tongue licking the inside of the now-softened shell.

"It'll be here in two minutes."

**A/N: Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Must get… happy pills! Yeah WOHOO!**

**Inuyahsa: Oh god, she's at it again!**

**Kagome: everybody run!**

**Cast runs. Me typing furiously at still fd up computer **

**Sorry for the confusion. In the first chapter, I said Sesshomaru's Tokjin saved him, but it was really the healing sword Tetsuaiga. Sorry for the spelling but as you all know, my computer is fd up and I couldn't look it up on the Magical Internet. God, the world is really falling when we rely on computers for simple things like that.**

**Disclaimer: Mwhahahahah…. Oh wait, that's not something to be happy about.**

**Chibi happy pill box: Everything is happy… happy… happy…**

**Me: happy… happy… happy…**

"What do we do?" Rin asked excitedly.

"First, Rin stop asking questions. Give Seshomaru and me some orders." Tsukiko said calmly, though Seshomaru could tell that she was as excited as the small girl; the smell of Tsukiko's dew at midnight scent and Rin's daisies pervaded the air.

"All right. Umm…. Tsukiko, sit next Sesshomaru!" Rin pointed dramatically.

Sesshomaru and Tsukiko exchanged glances, but, not being able to do or say anything, Tsukiko moved. Both gave annoyed looks at each other and Rin, but Sesshomaru didn't detect as much pomegranate as he would have thought.

Long minutes passed until the egg trembled and did a roll across the surface. Rin went to help it, but Tsukiko shook her head. A small yellow horn cracked through a hole the size of a pinky nail, but then the dragon's face receded. After a bit, the dragon began again to push again. Finally, a small orange head came out.

The firs thing Sesshomaru noticed was the horn. It was blunt and went down to its mouth, unlike that of the smaller dragons (A/N: Like a triceratops's mouth). Stiky goop fell off of the small creature in clumps and it licked at itself. The orange scales were dull, and the hatchling's eyes were closed. Sesshomaru worried that he would not survive.

_Wait… Sesshomaru worried? About a tiny insignificant dragon? __**You are becoming weak, making the same mistake as your father, only doubled! **__Tsukiko is only half human. __**Since when are you on first-name basis with the witch? **__Since she and I picked that fight with me in front of Rin! Now shut up! _He had promised that he would not call her a witch and this Sesshomaru never went back on a promise. His youkai, however, demanded to call her the most disrespectful names that it could find in Sesshomaru's subconscious and witch was the one most thrown about.

Tsukiko, however seemed ecstatic. "Oh! It's a little salamander dragon! He's going to be perfect with Rin!" She whispered excitedly.

Tsukiko moved her hand close to the dragons head and pretended to push it up, giving an enocuraging push. She nodded to Rin, who actually did it. She picked the dragon up gently and looked to Tsukiko. She moved her hand together to signify washing him. Rin nodded and put the dragon in the water, pouring the rest of the pitcher on him when necessary. Sesshomaru watched as Tsukiko gently helped Rin not to drown the new life. It was then that he allowed himself into such a state of security that an unwelcome thought floated into his head. _She would make an excellent mother._

Sesshomru's eyes widened and he sat up straighter, if possible. Unlike many Lords, he saw women as not only a place for sexual release and bearing heirs, but also as companions through life, as his father had. Naturally, that would include being a mother. Sesshomaru considered the illicit thought for a moment, and then decided that it was not criminal. He had come to think of Tsukiko as something of an ally, albeit a difficult one, and his thought did not mean that she would be a mother in any way that had anything to do with him; he was just making an innocent observation. It was then that he was able to turn his attention back to the girls.

Tsukiko sniffed then her eyes grew wide. "All right everybody! Make your wish as the cloud comes by."

As she said that, an orange gas-mist floated in a confined ball about one inch thick and wide. Everyone, including Sesshomaru closed his or her eyes and thought. Seshomaru felt and unfamiliar feeling as he wished something he had wished ever since he had saved Rin with the Tetsuaiga. He opened his eyes after a moment and gasped (or Sesshomaru's equvilant, taking a sharp breath).

Rin was looking at him strangely. She was the same girl as before; same black hair, same orange and yellow kimno style she had worn since she was young, same innocent expression, but there were also many differences. Her nails had lengthened. She had orange strips across her cheeks and her wrists. Her ears were tapered like his, but looked more like Tsukiko's. Her eyes were bright orange. A black tail with an orange tip trailed its way to the floor.

Finally, the small demon in front of him spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru! Your arm is back!" it was neither question nor statement, but a mixture of the two.

"Rin, you are a demon." Sessomaru stated simply. With this and the return of his arm, he allowed himself a smile in public, and for once it was not of malicious intent.

He turned to Tsukiko, thinking that she would bear a similar change. She did not. She tucked one of her braids behind her ear. "I am glad that you both have found so much happiness out of the dragon's magic. If you do not mind, I'm going to get Cerelune and Springstein."

She left and Sesshomaru realized four things about her departure. One: she insulted him again by not asking direct permission. Two: she was once again very polite, so he could not adominish her for leaving. Three: She had a bit of color on her cheeks. Four: she allowed him and Rin a moment alone to than each other and have a personal moment together to thanks each other for their gifts.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you for turning me into a demon!" Rin hugged him. He wrapped his arms, both arms around her in a fatherly way. No one was there to see him and he had wanted to do this for so long.

"Rin, thank you for giving me back my arm. You have no idea how much it means to me." Sesshomaru stroked her hair slightly.

Rin drew her arms form Sesshomaru's neck and orange eye met gold. "But, Lord Sesshomaru, I did not wish your arm back."

**A/N: Ohhhh….**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I wanted to leave the last chapter up for a few days… but I only made it about twenty one and a half hours.**

**Inuyasha: Shows how much self-control you have.**

**Me: Said the guy who can't go five minutes without yelling Wind Scar or complaining that Kagome isn't making enough ramen.**

**Inuyasha: calling downstairs to Kagome. Hurry up with that Ramen or I'll use my Wind Scar on you! AHH! runs as Kagome chases him with steaming bowl of ramen. **

**I have a picture of Tsukiko, but I have it on Microsoft word and I can't figure out how to move it to my profile page to be my avatar. If anyone knows how to do this, help would be appreciated! In the dream scene, I just clicked outside of the box and the picture highlighted, giving the colors I describe below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Plain and simple.**

Sesshomaru hesitated at the door. The newly formed, nearly black dragon insignia glared at him. He wanted badly to thank Tsukiko, but he was not sure how. _**Damn it, how many times do we have to go over this? You are the great and powerful Sesshomaru! **__**Anything**__** you want, you get, even if it is thanking a filthy half-human. **_For once, Sesshomaru would have been glad to give into his youkai's bidding, but…

In the moment that he realized that Tsukiko had been the one to wish him his arm back, he realized that she was almost a stranger. He really didn't have any relationship with her at all except the captor/captive, and the teasing that they shared to make their situation less tense and to stop them from killing each other.

He tapped the door lightly. He opened it a crack. Tsukiko, surprisingly was already in her bed, asleep or not, he didn't know. Springstein and Cerelune were in Rin's room with the baby dragon tonight, so there was no chance for Tsukiko to be warned about his presence.

He stepped in the room. He silently glided across the room and checked to see if Tsukiko really was asleep. Her light blue hair was splayed out around her, small braids undone. Her breathing was even, her heartbeat slow and the smell of sweet dew pervaded the air. The moonlight filtered threw the dark wooden blinds and went across her face in strips. She was asleep.

Sesshomaru did not move or even breathe before she made a noise in her sleep and turned over onto her side, towards the window. She made the noise again and her heat beat quickened. Her bright blue eyes snapped open and she reached under her pillow for something. A split second later, Sesshomaru glared distastefully at the simple dagger pointed at his neck.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, it's only you." Panted Tsukiko. She put the dagger back under her pillow and blushed deeply. "Let me put the robe on." The robe was hanging off of one of the tall spires. Tsukiko, with her petite height, had to stand on her tiptoes to reach it.

Sesshomaru noticed that she was not wearing anything too dishonorable or revealing, a simple tank top that usually went under noble women's day kimonos and some shorts that had a rope tied so that they fit her. He also noticed there were several parts of her body that she seemed eager to cover up. Her chest and her arms, mostly. However, she moved so quickly that he thought he had imagined it.

"You are no longer afraid of me." He said simply.

Tsukiko smiled. "To tell you the truth, I was never afraid of you. Furious, yes, annoyed, hell yes, afraid… only when you started to let your wild side take over. And, in truth, I was more afraid for Rin than myself."

"You were dreaming." Sesshomaru said simply.

Tsukiko pushed her hair behind an ear, though it came loose again and soon would fall over her shoulder. "Would you like to sit?"

Sesshomaru did not respond but followed her to the couch. They both sat, though not so close to be disrespectful or inappropriate. Tsukiko fiddled with the teal silk string on the robe.

"Dragon, what were you dreaming?" Sesshomaru knew that dreams in dragons often were premonitions into the future, cryptic and hard to decipher though they were.

Tsukiko trembled slightly. "Would you like to see?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes clearly saying yes. Tukiko timidly took his right hand and put it to her temple. Sesshomaru immediately felt air rush by him as he entered the dream world.



The first thing Sesshomaru noticed was that everything's color was distorted. Grass that was supposed to be green was teal, and the sky was orange. Both elements seemed in constant motion. He looked around and saw Tsukiko, enjoying the red sunlight in the field.

Her hair was a strange golden-brown, highlighted pale gold in different areas, especially more so towards the tips. Her skin was dark blue and teal where the red sun could not hit it. Her normally sapphire eyes were a pale yellow, just like her clothes, which w\as her entire fighting outfit, the same one he had first met her in. Her choker, which was normally black, was pure white against her dark skin.

She seemed to sigh contently, and the noise floated across the plains becoming harsh and not at all like her voice. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she sat up. Sesshomaru looked up and saw a compass in the sun. The needle spun faster and faster until it finally stopped, pointing directly west. Tsukiko looked in the direction it was pointing and a woman came over the hill.

She was finely dressed. Silks grasped her curves firmly and jewels clung to her neck, wrists, fingers, and anywhere else they could cling. Her hair was done up in a popular fashion and her makeup was not too gaudy, but still enough to make Sesshomaru wrinkle his nose in disgust. The woman had chains around, wrapping up her like a snake. Sesshomaru felt Tsukiko's want to save the woman, but also felt that she couldn't. The woman was a prisoner. She was also, Sesshomaru realized, Tsukiko.

He felt Tsukiko's, the free one's, apprehension- she obviously didn't know whom the woman was. The woman came closer and closer, but Tsukiko could not move. Sesshomaru felt her panic now, and because he could not smell it, it made it all the worse. The woman stopped a couple of feet away from Tsukiko and pointed a finger at her. Tsukiko shook her head, but nothing came of it. Solid walls began to surround the two women and it was only because he was a spectator in the dream was Sesshomaru able to see through them.

Tsukiko was yelling and clutching her head. Sesshomaru was sure that if he could hear her, he would loose his sense of hearing all together, so great looked her suffering. His youkai went wild and he resisted the urge to move from the spot; it would have been useless anyway. The Tsukiko-imposter kept her finger trained on the suffering girl. Chains reached up from the ground like roots breaking free from the earth. They intertwined themselves onto Tsukiko and no matter how hard she fought, her fighting spirit broke down.

Another's breathing came into the dream, along with another heartbeat. A scent of something strangely familiar wafted through the air. Tsukiko's tortured mind couldn't identify it and somewhere in her subconscious, something screamed Attack!



Sesshomaru was thrown back into his body and Tsukiko dropped his hand abruptly. She looked tired, almost defeated, like someone who had been battling for long hours and was now resigning themselves to their inevitable fate. She breathed heavily and a trickle of sweat ran down the side of her head.

"What does it mean?" Sesshomaru asked her stonily.

Tsukiko regained her composure. "I honestly have no clue." She forced her head down to face her hands, but looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She spoke so quietly, Sesshomaru had to strain to hear her. "But it scared me."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"You didn't come in here to talk about my dreams, though, did you?" Tsukiko's head snapped up and she faced him. "Is something wrong with Rin?" Her voice and face were laced with concern.

"No. This is a… personal matter."

Realization dawned on Tsukiko, along with a blush. "O… oh… you… um…. Found out about my wish, did you?"

"Yes. I wanted to thank-"

"It is unnecessary." Tsukiko interrupted. Her fingers went to her mouth, as if shocked that the words had left it. "I mean, I know how it feels to have been… injured and… given marks that you did not want."

Sesshomaru was surprised. No one had ever gotten a thank you from him in at least a century and when he finally was, it was _unnecessary_? "It is necessary. You did not have to do as you did, and I am… grateful." It hurt his pride to say it, but Tsukiko was not the type to flaunt the thanks. so he had no reason to fear it coming back to haunt him. He became curious. "How is it that you were marked and injured? You have seemed perfectly fine ever since we met about two months ago."

Tsukiko took a deep, shuddering breath. "I have been on the run for one hundred years. I have not gained a scar or mark in all that time." She blinked rapidly. "Excuse me." She quickly evacuated the room for the bathroom.

Sesshomaru waited for a little while, smelling the scent of salt and bitter pomegranate, before opening the door to the bathroom. Tsukiko was gripping the edge of the vanity, her head down. A tear fell from her face to the dark wood.

"Enough of this. Crying will not make your situation any better, woman." Sesshomaru said harshly.

"Don't you think I know that? I don't need you, my dragons or anyone else to remind me!" Tsukiko hissed.

"You will keep your composure in front of this Sesshomaru."

"I've been doing that for as long as I can! Sesshomaru, just leave me alone!"

The bitter pomegranate lost the bitter smell and turned sweet again. Anger, again. Sesshomaru took her by the neck and lifted her to eye level with him, which was about a foot off the ground. He growled warningly, but Tsukiko gave an almost-hysterical laugh.

"I've already told you, Sesshomaru. I do not fear you."

Sesshomaru willed the wind around him to pick up and his eyes to bleed red. Tsukiko's eyes widened and her pupil dilated. He could feel her trying to get a proper breath in through his hand, but his grip only tightened, causing pinpricks of her blood to well at his fingertips. Tsukiko put her hand on Sesshomaru's wrist, but he would not put her down until he had his youkai under control, not trusting himself not to kill her. Suddenly, his youkai left him.

He wondered about this until he felt part Tsukiko's cheek on his finger. She was completely limp. Dropping her, but catching her before her head hit the ground, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to call Anora for assistance because he didn't want an idiot eagle youkai fawning over him when he needed something to be done. He also knew that Anora was far more likely to poison rather than revive Tsukiko.

Her carried her out to her room, but before he got halfway to the bed, Tsukiko's eyes snapped open and she flew out of his arms, twisting around so she landed behind him. She sent a kick to his legs and surprisingly, they buckled. She fished another dagger out of the wardrobe and pulled out another dagger. The dagger did not draw away this time.

"I knew your youkai was hard to control but really, Sesshomaru, surely you would not loose control over a little bit of crying." She hissed, fully recovered.

Sesshomaru whirled around and pinned her to the floor. "You should show proper respect to me in my house."

He felt something around his waist and he was flying across the room. It was all he could do to land on his feet. Tsukiko stood. "You should not underestimate me, _Lord _Sesshomaru. And you will not put your hands on me again." She growled.

Sesshomaru decided to piece together what was left of his dignity. Without another word, he left the room. When he closed the door, he heard a muffle exasperated yell. He went back into his room and slipped beneath the black and red velvet blankets in his room. Before he fell asleep, his thoughts plagued him. _**Ha! You showed her. Congratulations on putting the witch into place. **__I went in to thank her, and I left with her hating me._

**A/N: More tension! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I have absolutely no self-control.**

**Everyone thank charm2999, because she seems detirmined to make me run out of chapters. thanks to all my reviewers, I haven't gotten a bad one yet.**

**Disclaimer: Au du no tener Inuyasha. **

Breakfast was quiet the next morning; Tsukiko (who Sesshomaru always suspected to eat just to be polite) ate nothing. Rin tried to begin conversation, but after a few short answers, gave up with a sigh. Sesshomaru never noticed that Tsukiko had done little things to keep what would be a breakfast like the one they were in now, such as smiling at Rin and eating. Sesshomaru knew he had to apologize.

"Tsukiko, after breakfast you will meet me in my office and you and I will talk." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." Tsukiko said with a heated glare. It was returned whole-heartedly before Sesshomaru left the tense room.

When Tsukiko had settled herself in the chair he had found her in more than his own servants these past three weeks, Sesshomaru. She glared resentfully at him. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. What was wrong with his voice? Had it suddenly changed to a soprano and turned light? He had certainly hadn't meant to put that much emotion into it- pain, sadness, but not anger? No, it was Tsukiko who had said it.

How was it that she always did this? She made him feel like the wrong one; the small, petty one. No, that couldn't be right, he was Sesshomaru and everything he did was perfectly and completely justifiable.

"What?"

Tsukiko bowed her head. "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. It was inappropriate for me to loose control and dishonorable to attack you in your own house." She was doing it again. Sesshomaru felt even worse than before because he had been the one to loose control and attacked her.

"Your apology is not necessary."

"May I elaborate as to why I acted as I did?" Tsukiko kept her head bowed, but Sesshomaru could feel her face burning with shame.

"Yes."

"It is the last week of the month…"

"I do not require a lesson on female menstruation." Sesshomaru said abruptly.

"It's not like that Sesshomaru." Tsukiko looked up and a little of her normal self shone through. "Because I am half human, I experience dips and rises in my power, though I would like to say that I'm stronger than most demons. The end of the month, my power reaches a zenith, though you'd never be able to tell, and the full moon, under which I was born, only makes me stronger. The beginning of the month however is when I am at my weakest. Tonight is the full moon and I was a little edgy. In my dream, did you hear my subconscious yell, 'attack'?"

"Yes."

"That's what I felt when I woke up after… my abrupt loss of consciousness." She said, smiling. "I reacted and I was angry. You have no idea what it's like for me. I've been fighting against something my entire life, and I guess I have lulled myself into a false sense of security."

"You should not have. Do not ask me for sympathy, drag…"

"I do not ask for your sympathy." The old rage was back, almost as bad as the time he had called her witch, but still, her eyes remained the same. She lowered her head. "I ask for your understanding."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute, then said almost without thinking, "I understand."

Tsukiko's head snapped up and her eyes were blazing again, but her voice was cool and clear. "The thing is, Sesshomaru, you don't." With that, she got up and left.

_Damn it!_



Tsukiko made her way silently to Rin's room and patted the lattice door before entering. The girl was sitting in a pink chair with orange flowers on it, reading the poetry book. Tsukiko realized then that this was the first time she had been in the girl's room in the day. She took a moment to look around.

The walls were painted hot pink and the floors were a carpeted pastel pink. The room was nowhere near the size of her own room, but Tsukiko guessed that a quarter of her room was given to teach Rin and the little girl didn't need the extra space. The room actually mirrored her own except for a few minor changes. The bed was a light colored wood and had an orange bedspread. Down the steps in the middle of the room there was not a fireplace and couch, but shelves upon shelves and boxes upon boxes of toys. Most of them, if not all, Tsukiko noticed, were far too young for a teenager to play with.

Tsukiko looked at the book the little girl was reading and found her almost done. Sesshomaru was committing a crime by keeping the girl trapped in adolescence when she was ready for so much more.

"So, er, Rin. You are almost done with the poetry book?"

Rin nodded, breaking her hard concentration. "Yes, Tsukiko-sensei."

"Do you have a favorite poem?"

"Yes, can I read it for you?" here was a certain excitement to Rin's eyes and Tsukiko just couldn't refuse. She sat on the large ottoman, next to Rin's bare feet and listened as the girl began:

_My blood is not yours_

_And yours not mine._

_My hair is not golden_

_And yours not black._

_My eyes are brown_

_And yours blue._

_My teeth are dull_

_And yours sharp_

_My home is in the North._

_And yours in the South._

_But I am yours_

_And you are mine._

Tsukiko stayed silent after the poem. When Rin's orange eye peeked over the book, she smiled half-heartedly. "That is a nice poem, Rin."

Rin seemed disappointed in her reaction. "Oh. Thank you." Her expression grew hopeful. "What did Lord Sesshomaru want to talk to you?"

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow. "Why are you suddenly so interested?"

Rin's cheeks matched the theme of the room. "Um… I just wanted to know…"

Tsukiko decided change the subject as a test for Rin, as demons were known to hop from subject to subject to gain information. "Do you like the color of the room?"

Rin shook her head. "I don't like pink anymore. I like purple."

"Who do you think Sesshomaru likes?"

"Tsu- I mean, I don't know!" Rin looked mortified. Small tears welled in her eyes.

Tsukiko patted her head and hugged her. "It's all right Rin." She drew away, but kept her hands on the girl's shoulders. She noticed with annoyance that her braids and the front of her hair fell over her shoulders. "Rin, I want you to know that Sesshomaru doesn't like me, all right? I'm here for you and you only." When Rin still looked embarrassed, she changed the subject again, this time to save Rin's face. "Rin, when you are talking to other demons, they will pull that trick I just did, changing the subject so you will say something. You mustn't give anything away! They might try to ask about Sesshomaru's weaknesses or ways to get into the castle. From now on, answer slowly with everything to get used to thinking about the question." Tsukiko instructed. She pulled Rin into a hug again, but wasn't sure if it was because she needed it or herself did. "It's not going to be easy to be the daughter of such a great lord like Sesshomaru."

"You think Sesshomaru is a great Lord?" Rin asked when they broke the hug.

"He has to be, to trap me here." Tsukiko's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said.

Rin looked at her in wonderment. "You don't want to be here?"

"No, no Rin. I like being here with you. It's just… I meant trap metaphorically." She lied; hoping the girl who had been treated like a seven year old since she had known her wouldn't know what the 'big word' meant.

"Oh, ok." Rin cocked her head to the side. "You should wear your hair like that more often, Tsukiko, and you should take these out." She said, touching on of the braids, which was about the size of two of the girl's small fingers put together.

Tsukiko put her braids behind her ears and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I like it this way; if I let it down, it gets in my way when I fight."

"You fight?" Rin asked in astonishment.

Tsukiko scowled at the amazed expression on Rin's face. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

Rin's amazed expression turned to admiring. "None of the ladies in Lord Sesshomaru's court know how to fight. They let that to the men."

Tsukiko took a small silver dagger from a hidden place in her obi. (She didn't have time to go to her room to take it off.) "Rin, I'm giving this to you now hoping you will never use it. You must hide it well at all times because if anyone sees it, they will try to take it away. Use it only when Sesshomaru and I are not around." Tsukiko whispered handing it to her. Rin took it and hid it in her obi. Tsukiko was surprised to see that she could not find one fold that gave away the dagger. "Good girl. Come o my room and I'll teach you how to use it."

**A/N: you've gotta love the tension. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I…**

**Inuyasha: Why didn't I get to talk in the last chapter?**

**Me: Hell if I know, but I wasn't complaining.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Go on."

"But…"

"Rin, he'll give you anything you want, I'm sure he will not mind this."

"Fine." Rin moved maddeningly slow and knocked on the large wooden doors, probably the only ones that were on the west side of the castle (A/N: Tsukiko has been living on the west side of the castle and only visited the north side once for the hatching), of Sesshomaru's study. The butler, a dog demon with saggy skin and gray hair, opened the door and barely glanced at Rin.

"Yes Ladies?" he asked in a drawling voice.

"Lady Rin would like a word with Lord Sesshomaru." Tsukiko said, sure to keep proper titles in place.

The butler nodded. "Give me moment to announce you." He disappeared for two minutes before bowing and saying, "Lord Sesshomaru will see you now." Rin went in, looking a little daunted by the vastness and majesty of the room. Tsukiko made to follow her, but a wrinkled old hand stopped her. "I apologize, Lady Tsukiko, but Lord Sesshomaru has made it clear he does not wish to see you." The door closed in her face and she let loose a string of curses.



After the butler had gone and the small pattering of feet came towards him, he listened for the door to close and waited. He was not surprised to find that Tsukiko was muttering curses that would have made Inuyasha faint. He smirked.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked over his desk to see Rin. "Yes?"

"Tsukiko-sesei said she has a lesson to teach me, but we need to use the training room because it is too cold outside." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, so Rin started talking quickly, as people will do when they are nervous. "Tsukiko-sensei said we needed to ask your permission 'cause she asked you to train by herself but you still haven't let her because you are a chauvinistic ass."

Sesshomaru would have chuckled at Tsukiko's description of him if it had not been totally out of character. However, he was curious as to what Tsukiko would teach his charge, so he consented. "Fine. Jaken, take Lady Tsukiko and Lady Rin to the training area."

Jaken appeared and bowed. "Yes, my lord." He left the room with Rin walking after him.

Sesshomaru gave the girls twenty minutes to get down there and to get ready before silently slipping out of his office and down to the training room. It was a huge room, in the shape of a polygon. Stands were set at the top of the room's perimeter so that people could watch others train. Sesshomaru usually saw women of his court up there when he was training during the day, so he usually reserved his training sessions for night. There were windows in the high celing, allowing sunlight to filter in. Racks and shelves of weapons were all over and the room was left without a floor, so that it was as if one were fighting in the wild. Sesshomaru stayed hidden in the stands above.

Tsukiko was the first to come out of the side room reserved for dressing. She had her fighting clothes on and was repositioning one of her silver rings on her middle finger. Sesshomaru checked his position and controlled his scent; still, he remembered when Tsukiko had first appeared, she had been able to see him in the darkness of the cell, so he moved behind the chairs.

Rin came out, and for the first time she was wearing pants and a shirt. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know the proper names and my computer is messed up.) The pants were ripped at the bottom and tied around her waist with a rope, and the shirt was rolled up and folded so that it rested beneath her stomach.

Tsukiko smiled at her. "Rin, I want you to run around this room until you feel like you can't run anymore."

Rin did as she was bid. Sesshomaru watched as Rin ran. He scowled as she started to slow down on the second lap, and by the end of the third, he was full out frowning. Halfway through, Rin stopped.

"I'm sorry, Tsukiko, but I can't run any farther." She panted.

Sesshomaru could see from his place that Tsukiko was frowning also. However, she surprised him when she called out, "It's all right, Rin, you did a good job." She elegantly moved close to Rin, going faster without loosing grace than Rin could running. She let the small girl rest awhile before saying, "Come here, Rin, and tell no one about what you see."

Sesshomaru's interest peaked. What was it that Tsukiko wished hide from him? Or perhaps it wasn't only him? Tsukiko raised her hand and waved them wildly about. A tornado of air flew about her, whipping dust and earth up. Sesshomaru had to close his eyes against the stinging wind and the dust that seemed magnetized to the moisture. A minute later, when the dust had cleared, he saw a ten-foot wall of hardened dirt and earth. It looked like a miniature, flattened mountain. Three rocks were perched at the crown of the wall.

"Rin, I know you are tired, but you must try and climb this."

Rin nodded and with a sigh, obediently started to climb up the rock. Sesshomaru fought the urge to stop the session immediately; what did this have to do with being a lady? He knew Rin was perfectly safe; Tsukiko kept a trained eye on her and seemed ready to bolt up the hill every time a little rock came crashing down. Rin was able to climb the wall, but she was breathing heavily when she reached the top. She sat on one of the rocks, exhausted.

"All right, Rin. You can stop now." Tsukiko waved her hand and Rin floated down to the ground. Tsukiko bent down so she was eye level with the girl. "You did very well, remember, if anyone asks…"

"It was a high-maintenance dancing lesson." Rin smiled.

"Good girl, go and change while I clean up." She sent Rin scampering off.

When she had left, Tsukiko gave the wall a look. She took a deep breath and raised her hand. It glided easily down and the wall fell noiselessly into its own shadow. The three rocks were left to free-fall. Tsukiko threw something, shot a hand into the air and ran after the third herself. She kicked it and jumped away. Sesshomaru smirked at her foolishness. Did she really think…? He took in a sharp breath as each boulder cracked down the center; one with a dagger in the center, the other broken a shadow still moving back into place, and the, her own foot had destroyed it to rubble. Sesshomaru had to admire her skill.

She wiped her hands free of dirt and sighed, craning her head back to the sky and closing her eyes. "I haven't trained in weeks, and it feels natural for me. Still," she flexed her fingers and looked at her arm, "I need to be away from people tonight. I'm good, but even I can't fight against my inner beast for long when it is in a full rage." She opened her eyes and looked out the windows. "I wonder if I will be able to see the moon from in here?"

Walking as if she had a heavy burden on her shoulders, she left the room and Sesshomaru in awe.

**A/N: I don't think Sesshomaru's ever been in awe before… starts looking through file cabinet **

**Sesshomaru: and I am not now.**

**Me: Oh yeah, here it is triumphantly holds up folder Sesshomaru was in awe of: his father, his father's triumphs, his father's grave, wow, I guess we know whose baseball card he has.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Grrr…. My computer was supposed to be fixed today.**

**Disclaimer: Would anyone like to tell me why you are so mentally fd up, that you have to check this spot every chapter for reassurance that I did not somehow magically gain the T.V. show, Inuyasha overnight?**

Thrust up, swoop down, move to side-to-side, stab, jump, kick, hit with broadside, and repeat. Sesshomaru had been watching Tsukiko in the shadow of the seats for an hour now. He had come down to do his nightly training, and had found the room already occupied. He had sat down, trusting a woman would not be able to keep up the exercises Tsukiko had been doing for more than ten minutes. (A/N: Ladies, this is _**not**_ my opinion, but in the feudal era, women were basically used for one thing besides housework. Besides, as I stated in the last chapter, Sesshomaru is a chauvinistic ass, so he would be a full supporter of this.)

Tsukiko had surprised him. Her long hair tied back, she continued her sword fighting with surprising elegance and speed that the elves themselves would have envied. Finally, after an hour, she stopped. Sesshomaru smirked, ready to start his own training, but Tsukiko moved to the opposite end of where the door was. She took off her cape and Sesshomaru saw she was wearing the tank top from a few nights ago. She tucked her pants into her boots, sheathed the sword she had borrowed to her waist, crouched and sped off at a run in the same fashion Rin did, except much, much faster. Sesshomaru had to come closer to see her. She stopped eight minutes later, panting slightly.

She went once again to the center of the room. Tsukiko started to do some strange form of stretching, contorting her body in different ways. Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. In the dim starlight, for the moon was not directly over the windows in the ceiling, he could see… marks on Tsukiko's body. He could see one on her arm, deep blue and another angry red one on her wrist (though these both looked black in what little light there was) and another on her chest, this one he could barely see, and it was only because Tsukiko was facing him directly that he could catch so much as a glimpse of it. The more he watched her, the more sure he was that Tsukiko had a mark on her chest. He frowned. How many secrets was she keeping from him?

The moon wafted above the windows, now, its white light giving an oceanic appearance to the floor. Tsukiko shivered and fell to her knees. She bared her teeth and panted. The wind sped up around her, and her hair flew wildly about, though after a minute or so, it hardened. Her skin shone and hardened and her body slowly expanded. Soon she was twelve feet long and had four legs. Her magnificent head rose into the air and a mane of light blue hair flew down her neck and spikes moved down her back. (A/N: Imagine Haku in his dragon form, only in these colors and smaller.) A magnificent creature if he ever saw one.

She jumped off the ground and started to fly. She seemed to enjoy this greatly, making loops and shapes in the air. She growled/laughed in pleasure. Sesshomaru watched this, until she swooped too low and caught sight of him. This didn't stop her and she continued to flip and have fun. After ten minutes, the moon seemed to move on, and the dragon floated to the ground. The change back was just as amazing at the change itself. The scales peeled back the flower petals, getting pulled away by the breeze. Soon, naught but the girl was left. Sesshomaru and Tsukiko stared at each other for a long while.

"So, now you know." Her voice wasn't scared or angry; condemning or condescending. The best way to explain it was that it just was. Sesshomaru tried to grasp the tone and when that failed, he tried to grasp to in memory, but that did not succeed either. The only way he could answer her was with a nod. She smiled faintly and crossed her arms. "You know, Sesshomaru, I expected that once you found out what I was you would quite literally throw me out of the castle." Her head cocked to one side. "You're not like the other Lords."

He had to have the same opinion as her with this. "Agreed."

Tsukiko smiled. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked in mock-sad tone.

"Dragon, this is not the time to annoy me." Sesshomaru said warningly, though he much preferred this Tsukiko to the angry, going-to-kill-him one.

"No, I actually think this is the perfect time to annoy you." Tsukiko carried on as if they were having a normal conversation. "I'm stronger than I'm going to be in awhile, I've just caught you spying on me, so you are technically in the wrong, so why shouldn't I annoy you?" She smiled at him.

Sesshomaru smirked, and as we all know, when Sesshomaru smirks, something bad is about to happen. He tackled and pinned Tsukiko a nearby wall. He felt something around his waist and was thrown back. He landed on his feet, but he was startled, nonetheless. He turned his attention back to Tsukiko just in time to see a shadow move back to its place. He had fallen for the same trick twice.

"Care to try that again?" Tsukiko drew her sword and gave him a devil-may-care smile.

Sesshomaru lashed his hand out and his poison whip writhed into motion. "Of course."

"Ohh… poison whip. At least now I know why those burns didn't heal." Tsukiko smiled and held up her hand. Two fingertip size red marks were in her wrist. Sesshomaru thought better of his decision and retracted his poison whip, taking instead a sword like Tsukiko's from a nearby rack. When he was done, Tsukiko had an amused smile on her face. "Ready?"

"I always am."

They ran at each other at the same time, clashing swords. Then came a shower of blows and parries, of ducks and dodges, and hits on both sides. Tsukiko was fast, and held her sword gracefully. Sesshomaru was stronger than her and many times almost overpowered her. They were both incredibly smart in the ways of battle, and so every time they came to a standstill before engaging in battle again.

An hour later, they were panting and neither sported more than one or two bruises. They were close adversaries, but the physical activity seemed to release the tension between them.

"Well, I did say you were not like the other Lords." Tsukiko panted.

Seshomaru scowled. "What do you mean?" he had to try hard not to sound breathless, but somehow managed it. He didn't have the energy to insult her.

"All the other Lords and Lady are fat and lazy. They rely on their troops and their sons to fight for them, even the Southern Lord." Tsukiko said.

This was news to him. The Lord of the East and the Lady of the North he could understand, they were old and would not do well in any type of fight, but the Lord of the South was only fifty years older than himself. "And how did you come upon this information?"

"Nice Sesshomaru." Tsukiko said, straightening up. "Late night duels and interrogation, I wonder what's next."

"Dragon…" Sesshomaru growled.

"Demon." Tsukiko glared. When Sesshomaru held her gaze, she sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. I've been to the South and I was walking in the fields one day when the Southern Lord thought I was going to assassinate him, so he sent a group to go and kill me. It didn't go well for them and when I approached him, he hid behind his movable throne and yelled for his sister."

Sesshomaru scowled. He tried to think of a reason why the Southern Lord would suddenly turn so cowardly, granted he had never seen any acts of anything but cowardice from the Lord, but still, it didn't sit right with him. He felt something touch his shoulder. Tsukiko was looking up at him with a worried expression.

"Sesshomaru, I know this is bothering you, you have your I-am-going-to-obsess-over-this look, so I think you should sleep on it. The best ideas come from dreams." She said softly.

"This is coming from the woman who got scared of a dream?" Sesshomaru said, though not unkindly. He began walking forward.

"Hey, I have a perfectly logical explanation for that." Tsukiko said indignantly. Sesshomaru smirked at how much she sounded like a child. "Dragon dreams are supposed to foretell the future! I don't want that to happen to me!"

"And what exactly is it that will happen to you?"

"Um… I'm going to the library to find out!" she announced. She yawned. "In the morning." She started marching towards the stairs. She looked up. "Hey, do you want to take the short cut?"

Sesshomaru smiled and jumped from the first floor to the second. "I do not require assistance." Tsukiko shrugged. "Fine." She crouched and jumped, but did not land. She flew up the five floors. Sesshomaru took his time, but was surprised to find that Tsukiko was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." She smiled. She started walking toward her room, which was close to the stairs. "Night, Sesshomaru."

"Dragon."

"Demon." The door closed.

**A/N: Awww… no more tension. ******


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: All right, someone had a question about why Rin needs a mother for the coronation, it's a special event in Rin's life and it signals that she's a woman now and usually it's our moms that help us with that. The reason that all the demons wanted Rin's mother to explain it was that Sesshomaru, in case you haven't noticed, really only hires young demons (i.e. Anora, Soha, etc.) so none of the demons really knew what to do.**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Miserable. Buy me candy.**

"Very good. Rin, at this rate, you'll know more than me by the end of the winter!" Not exactly true, but positive reinforcement and lies never hurt anyone. "What do you say we take a break and do a little redecorating?" Tsukiko said, smiling.

Over the past week, Rin and Tsukiko had discreetly been packing away toys that Rin no longer wanted. Tsukiko had a plan to give them to children in the demon village that surrounded the castle gates.

"Yay!" Rin started out to the hall, running to her room.

Tsukiko winced when her bare feet touched the cold marble floor. A feeling of foreboding hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked around to make sure no one was there, and then jumped over the foyer and down two flights of steps, landing on the third and hurting her ankle. She ignored the pain and jumped again, landing on floor this time. She placed her hand of the ground.

"Dragon Eye." She murmured.

Marble turned to racing grounds, flying over hills and through a forest. Lesser spider demons were attacking the general. She poisoned and wouldn't last long.

Tsukiko gasped. She had to help her! She ran through the castle, eventually snagging Jaken and forced the way out, out of him. She left the castle and ran through the gardens with a speed that none but the panther and maybe a high level wolf or dog demon could so much as challenge. When she got closer to the gates, she saw the estates where the men and women of Sesshomaru's court stayed. She ran beyond them and through more gardens. As she reached the open gates, she was thrown back. The spot where she had bee glowed a bit and a silhouette of her was available, but then all was quiet.

_Damn you, Sesshomaru! _She ran at the barrier again, but when she was thrown back a second time, she noticed that the barrier had tried to burn her. _It's… it's dragon magic. It'll burn anyone who runs into it twice within the same hour! _The vision of a poisoned and helpless Soha swam before her eyes. Growling she changed.

Her hair turned into a mane and spikes crawled their way down her back. Her skin became hard and armor-like. Roaring, she forced her way through the barrier, the fire sticking to her skin and burning her, but she didn't care. She kept her flight low to the ground and weaved her way around buildings of the surrounding village. She flew straight across the plains to a forest. She went right through a tree or two and snarled viciously. Soon the spiders came into view, but Soha was nowhere to be seen. Webs were choking the trees, and spiders both demon and normal, were everywhere. The spiders made clicking noises as the moved around.

She threw herself upon the demons with such ferocity that some scattered on sight. However they returned in droves and soon Tsukiko was fighting them covered in their brethren.

Realizing that they were biting and poisoning her, she took a risky chance. She changed back to a human, her scales killing and cutting through most of the nest. She wavered slightly as the spiders recovered. The spider poison was stronger than she expected, but she wouldn't give in so easily. She summoned the shadows of the trees and tied the remaining spiders down. She cursed her self for forgetting to take her daggers or a sword, but summoned a fire. It was blue, and Tsukiko threw it at the demons, listening to their screams as she searched the surrounding for Soha.

She found the woman in the fetal position near the center of the nests. She raised her eyes and Tsukiko was disturbed to find that they were blurry and unfocused. "Lady Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko nodded. "Don't be afraid."

The poison was affecting her badly now that her body was smaller. She probably would loose the ability to change in a few minutes. She changed and gently grabbed Soha's collar with her teeth, putting her on her back. The surviving spiders, mostly hatchlings, were closing in. Tsukiko took off through the sky. She flew over the village, but they had been noticed.

Arrows were being shot at them. Two hit her, one in the stomach, the other in her hind leg. Her eyes were becoming unfocused and she was dipping. _I just need to make it over the wall… _



"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's squeaky voice sent a pang of pain through Sesshomaru's head.

"Jaken, did I not order you to make sure I was left alone unless it was a matter of grave importance?"

"But, my Lord! The dragon's escaped!" Sesshomaru's head snapped up.

"What? How?" He snarled, getting to his feet.

"She… ah… threatened me, my Lord! She threatened to feed me to her dragons it I didn't tell her where to get out. Don't worry, though, my Lord. I'm sure that the barrier you set up yourself will burn her to a crisp." Jaken's sick malicious annoyed Sesshomaru, but he calmed a bit as he was sure Tsukiko would not be idiotic enough to try more than twice to get through the barrier. It was, after all, dragon magic, so why wouldn't she stop?

Still, he wanted to know why she would suddenly choose now of all times to leave. She had promised to stay, but dragons were known for their treachery. He walked calmly out of the room, not running or hurrying in any way, as he would have before Jaken had mentioned the barrier.

He was disturbed, then, when he found that Tsukiko had broken through the barrier, despite injury to herself. _I didn't know she was so desperate to leave here. _Sesshomaru thought. He heard a roar and saw something that could be described as black rain falling up. He jumped to the wall and looked down from the battlements.

The village that surrounded the castle was shooting arrows. He followed there path and saw Tsukiko's dragon racing towards him. She flew directly over him, over the courtesan's homes and the gardens. Sesshomaru ran to the spot where she landed.

She laid in a lump on the ground, changed back into her human form, eyes shut tight against the pain. Arrows were imbedded in her leg and stomach. Soha was next to her. Sesshomaru frowned. How did she come into this?

"Lord. Sesshomaru." Soha panted. "Poison… demon spiders…. Lady…saved me…."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Piscine." The butler appeared next to him. "Get these women to the infirmary."

Piscine started towards Soha, but she waved him away. "Tsukiko has gotten… bitten… more than me." Piscine nodded and moved to Tsukiko.

"Anora." The eagle youkai appeared. "Get Soha back to the infirmary." He said shortly.

Sesshomaru ignored her fawning and open cleavage for something else. He was disturbed to find that she was still conscious, but unable to move. Her eyes were cloudy and she clung to each breath. Sweat trickled down her face and blood spurted from the arrow wounds. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of fear and worry in the pit of his stomach. As Soha and Tsukiko were taken away, he did not berate himself for worrying about the dragon.

**A/N: Uh-oh. I'll update soon! Also sorry, I'm not too good at action scenes. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yaya, glad to see you guys liked last chapter. I'm kinda tired, so if I make any mistakes, just tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Yay!**

**Inuyasha: what's there to yay about? You don't own my show yet!**

**Me: But I have a five-point plan to get it. Grabs supplies and laughs evilly **

Sesshomaru stared at Tsukiko's prone form with little emotion. Cerelune and Springstein were crawling over her, licking various cuts on her face, but mostly curling up between her neck and her shoulders. Bandages wrapped their way up her arms and body. Her shirt had been removed, but bandages covered everything. A shrew demon silently sat by her, healing what she could. Every now and then, the demon would check her weak pulse or open her closed eyes, but it stayed the same and her eyes were cloudy. She was drenched in sweat and her breathing was ragged. He had been told that her dragon form had sustained eighty consecutive poisonous bites. He also knew that she was burned in several places. There was probably not one ounce of blood that was not mixed with poison. By all accounts, she should have been dead.

He was waiting for Soha to dress into more appropriate clothes before seeing him. It was dark out and he had already had to explain to Rin why Tsukiko had not been able to teach her that day. (A/N: remember, he doesn't know about the redecorating.)

Soha came into the room and he nodded to the chair of the other side of the futon that Tsukiko lay in. Soha sat and looked at Tsukiko with a mixture of confusion, admiration and reverence. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and she snapped back to attention.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"I… I was running through the woods." Soha started. Her tone changed to the emotionless one she used when making her reports. "I stopped when I came to the webs. I thought to destroy them, because they were too close to the village. I burned four of them, but in the fifth, the largest, a huge spider came out at me. I killed it, and continued my work. I was attacked from behind, suffering one bit at the nape of my neck. The pain was… unbearable. It made me feel like my veins were on fire and I was getting weak and dizzy. I couldn't keep going, and eventually I lay paralyzed on the ground, but the poison would not allow me to fall unconscious. Just as I was afraid I would be eaten alive, Tsukiko arrived out of nowhere. She put up a magnificent fight, sir, using only her hands and what she could make do with. She was bitten, though. She turned into a dragon and killed those that she could, while getting me onto her back so we could fly away. When we went over the village, they started shooting arrows at us. She was hit twice and she deflected a few from me with her tail. We broke through your dragon shield again and she shielded me from the fire. From there, you showed up after her dragon form melted away."

Sesshomaru listened to her with interest. "She's exceptionally brave." He muttered, and instantly wished he hadn't.

Soha's eyes widened immensely. "Lord… Sesshomaru?"

He ignored her, hoping to save face. He turned to the small infirmary demon. "Will she live?"

The demon shrugged. "She's in an almost coma-like state now. Frankly, it's amazing she's still alive. Now we have to rely on what she can do. I've never treated a dragon before."

Later that night, the demon had Sesshomaru go up to his room. She had the ability to make him feel like a child, though she only came to his elbow. He sat in bed and wondered what would happen if Tsukiko were to die.

He would have to find a new teacher for Rin, though none of the governesses he had hired lasted this long or had taught her so much. Rin undoubtedly would mourn for weeks on end, and he was afraid of what that would do to her mental state. Sesshomaru wondered how he would feel. His stomach tightened, but he dismissed it. He would regret loosing her… yes, regret. He might miss her, but life goes on. Still, if he could keep her from dying or…

Would he bring her back? Would the sword allow him to? His golden eyes moved over towards where the sword hung on the wall. The sword seemed to mock him with its presence. He glared at it and wondered again if he had the choice, would he bring her back.

_Yes. _He decided. There was no reason for her to die and she had done more than he had asked of her without a promise of anything in return. Rin had a deep affection for her and she could match him in a fight. Not many could do that.



"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken peeked his head into the study nervously. He had gotten quite a punishment the day before (even though it wasn't really his fault) for Tsukiko escaping and allowing Sesshomaru to drop his guard enough to allow her to take even more time in getting hurt.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru murmured from behind his paperwork. Apparently, a neko and an inu village wished to go to war over some missing sheep.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the wench is awaking."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said sharply. "You will show proper respect for guests of my manor."

"Y… yes sir!" squeaked the imp before scuttling away from the room.

Sesshomaru looked over the rest of the document and wrote a few letters foreboding war before going to the infirmary; he did not want to seem too eager to see for himself if Tsukiko was truly all right.

Just as Jaken said, he found Tsukiko in the room, surrounded by the three infant dragons and Rin. Rin was shouting quite loudly and every so often the tired-looking Tsukiko would wince, but for the most part, she kept a serene smile on her face.

"Rin."

Rin turned around. Tsukiko leaned forward and squeezed Rin's shoulder gently. Rin nodded at her and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you here?"

Sesshomaru scowled. Since when did his little Rin speak so eloquently. He saw Tsukiko smiling and nodding encouragement at the girl. He realized that the squeeze had been some sort of sign, so he dropped the scowl quickly before Rin saw it.

"I wish to speak to Ts… Lady Tsukiko alone, please, Rin." Sesshomaru said. He knew he'd have to go along with the little act as long as Rin did.

Rin seemed unsure for a minute, then her face brightened with remembrance. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, if you need me call." She ran off just as Sesshomaru had to remind himself that she would hear him anywhere in the house with her superior hearing.

He turned back to Tsukiko. She had on the tank top, but the bandages were still visible. The scar on her chest and arm were covered. The one on her chest made Sesshomaru wonder even more than the one on her arm because the one on her arm as he remembered could have been a tattoo. The one on her chest definitely was a scar. He couldn't think of a way to ask her to see it without sounding un-Sesshomaru-like so her put the question away for later. (A/N: Come on, girls. You know that Sesshomaru is never going to say 'let me see your chest')

"Dragon." He said quietly.

Tsukiko's still-clouded eyes had a bit of the old spark back as she said coldly, "Demon."

"You've done well teaching Rin." He said.

Tsukiko stared fondly at the place Rin disappeared. "She's a wonderful little girl and I have so much more to teach her. Good thing it will be a long winter."

Sesshomaru did not question how she knew it would be a long winter. "Thank you for what you did for general Soha."

Tsukiko shrugged. "She needed help and I was the only one fast enough to get to her."

"You almost died in the process of saving a stranger." Sesshomaru reminded her stoically.

Again Tsukiko shrugged. "Everyone dies. What is giving one life so another could be saved? I'm used to being in dangerous situations. Besides, Soha would be missed and I would not."

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear her belittle herself so. Was this truly how she thought? Didn't she know all the pain and anguish Rin would go through if she died? "It has never been proven that everyone dies. There has not been one demon that has died of old age nor dragon." He said, attempting to stay away from the subject that now weighed heavily on his mind.

Tsukiko shrugged. "I doubt that destiny has thoughts for me to die of old age, my friend." She smiled. "Still, it is nice to know that we both got out of the situation alive."

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a minute, and then began moving towards the door.

He slid it open. He swallowed, regretting the words that would not stay back.

"You would be missed."

**A/N: I'm not going to say anything. Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: sorry, but I'm alternating days between my other fanfic, Two Lonely Hearts for Trinity Blood and this one, so it might take awhile in between updates.**

**Disclaimer: ARRRRRGGGHHHH!**

**Inuyasha: That translates into her big five-point master plan to get my show didn't work.**

"Rin, go ask Sesshomaru if we can use the training room again." Tsukiko said quietly. She leaned against the low table, letting it support her.

"Okay, Tsukiko-sensei." Rin got up, but yelped when she stepped on her own tail. Rin no longer laughed when she said 'sensei'. Somehow, it had become as natural and needed at 'Lord' for Sesshomaru.

Tsukiko smiled, as close to a laugh as she could come. "Come here." She said. She draped the tail over Rin's shoulder. "It'll be a few years yet until you can walk with that down."

Rin nodded and ran out of the room. As the pattering of the girl's bare feet on the marble floor quieted down, Tsukiko grunted as she got up. The poison was still affecting her, though with each passing day her strength returned. She walked slowly down the halls to Sesshomaru's study, where he had shut himself up for the past week, not coming out except for meal times.

Rin came back, walking slowly, with Sesshomaru behind her. "Tsukiko-sensei, Sesshomaru says that we are allowed to use the training room as long as you don't strain yourself."

Tsukiko's arm started to hurt abruptly, as if it were going to fall off. She winced. "Didn't know you cared." She said wryly to Sesshomaru, hoping he didn't notice her wince or the strain of pain in her voice.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru did notice and wasn't going to let it go. "Tsukiko, you are not to do any physical activity of any kind." He said, glaring at her.

"Fine. I promise." Tsukiko said shortly.

Sesshomaru nodded, and went back to his study. Tsukiko and Rin made what felt like a long journey through the huge castle to the training room in the east wing. All the way down the stairs and through the halls, passing demon servants could smell pomegranate. The poison hadn't put Tsukiko in the best of moods and her thoughts were like fire and jumped from sentence to sentence in the most unorganized fashion. _How dare he tell me what to do! I know I can't move so why does he have to tell me! Erh, stupid poison. Does he enjoy mocking me in front of _anyone_, even Rin? I'm a dragon damn it, I can do what I want!_



Sesshomaru headed towards the training room right after the girls had gone down the first set of stairs. Having to use huge and seemingly unnecessary passageways, he got there just as Tsukiko was over-seeing Rin's running, which doubled since she had turned demon.

Tsukiko tried to do what she had done the last time the two girls trained, but it ended up with her on the ground, exhausted and with a wall half the size it should have been. Sesshomaru smirked at her exasperated sigh.

"Rin… you know what to do."

Rin climbed the wall expertly, though lacking the grace that would surely come to her in time. Tsukiko smiled satisfactorily. "Good job. Tommorow, I promise we will practice your history."

Rin groaned. "Awww, Tsukiko-sensei, can't we go outside tomorrow?"

"It's cold outside, Rin." Tsukiko said simply. "And I really don't think that I have enough energy."

"Oh, ok." Rin said quietly. "We have to go soon, or dinner will be served without us." She went over and helped Tsukiko up.

"Thanks. You go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Tsukiko said, giving the girl an encouraging push on the back. As Rin's back disappeared behind the door, Tsukiko collapsed on the ground. "Damn."

Sesshomaru, hoping to save any scrap dignity she had left, left the room without her noticing.



Tsukiko's eyes snapped open. She was still lying in the dirt. _Damn. Damn. Damn! _She thought as she ran along the hallways, back to her room. She immediately washed her face and brushed the dirt from her hair. She pushed her loose braids behind her ears and went to get the kimono that she wore at every meal just as there was a knock at the door.

"Mmm 'come in." She said while pulling on the kimono and searching the large wardrobe frantically for the midnight blue obi.

"You are late for dinner." Anora's cold voice hit her ears. "Looking for this?" The obi hung from her hand.

Tsukiko put her hand out for it, but Anora kept her arm where it was. Tsukiko reached for it, but Anora stepped back, smiling maliciously. Tsukiko smiled back. She shrugged the kimono off and left the room, her shoulder an inch away from Anora's when she passed. She smirked at Anora's gaping mouth and shocked expression.

"Pick that up for me, will you Anora?"

Tsukiko ran to the dining room and stepped in, thanking the guards by the door. The guards always seemed so surprised when she smiled and thanked them. She ignored Sesshomaru's piecing glare as she took her seat next to Rin. Her legs felt like jelly and she still longed for the peaceful sleep she had when she was in the training room, but there was no way in hell that she was going to show him that.

"Dragon, you are expected to be punctual for each and every meeting you have with either Rin or myself." Sesshomaru said, eating a piece of very rare meat.

"I apologize." Tsukiko gritted out.

"You will also dress appropriately when you are around me or anyone equivalent to my status." Tsukiko knew Sesshomaru was annoyed at having to tell her this.

"Well maybe you should give your servants better clothes so they will stop stealing the ones you loaned me." Tsukiko snapped. She was not a morning person… er, you know what I mean.

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued eating. Tsukiko stabbed at her vegetables angrily. Rin noticed the tension in the room and choose then to announce she was not hungry.

"I'll take you to your room, Rin. Come on." Tsukiko said.

As they left the room, Tsukiko saw the demon that had taken care of her in the halls. When they moved on she still heard the small feet of the shrew demon slap against the floor of the dining hall.



Sesshomaru watched warily as the shrew demon came in unannounced. That was what unnerved him slightly about the demon. She wasn't afraid of him, and when he asked why, she would reply 'I've lived a long life and if you are to end it, so be it.' Of course, she had been one of his father's favorite demons and he would not kill her out of respect. Of course, the way she talked about herself and her bold air around him couldn't stop him from thinking about Tsukiko.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She rasped, bobbing her head in substitute for a bow. "The female dragon is doing well with her recovery, but I'm afraid there is one process of the poison that I cannot stop without a certain herb."

Sesshomaru propped his elbows up on the table and laced his fingers together. "And what is the process?"

"Lady Tsukiko will go blind." Sesshomaru's eyes widened enough for the shrew demon to see, but she said nothing about it. "Yes, tomorrow it will start, and the next day it will be worse. On the third day she will be completely blind. She has five days before it is permanent."

"Then go find this herb." His mind was insisting that Tsukiko would not be able to teach Rin if she was blind, but his chest clenched at the mention of the word.

"The herb is in a forest of incalculable danger, in the middle ground between the North and the West." The shrew said. "I am old and slow. I would not make it to the forest before the blindness set in completely." The shrew said, but it was just a fact, not her trying to get out of something.

"Fine. I will go myself. It is time for Rin and I to take our trip anyway." Sesshomaru decided.

Every month, he would check his borders for signs of plague, war, and the like and it was an agreement between him and Rin that they would leave together. Rin enjoyed their time together; she had said it reminded her of the times before the Final Battle. A trip to the forest of the middle grounds would not be a problem.

Convincing Tsukiko to stay, however, was.

**A/N: Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I'm working on four stories at once.**

**Disclaimer: The world is against me!!!!!!!!!!**

"Sesshomaru, you chauvinistic ass, let me go!"

"No."

"So help me, if you don't let me go…"

"You'll still be trapped."

Tsukiko growled and continued to twist in his vice-like grip.

Sesshomaru watched her with amusement. She had been struggling for quite awhile and was visibly tiring. If she hadn't been under the dwindling poison, he would have never had caught her in the first place. But she was and he did.

"You are in no condition to accompany me." He made no attempt to hide his amusement, knowing it would antagonize her more.

Servants had stopped by to watch her as well as offer to bring her to her room for him. He had declined with a 'get back to work' and tightening his grip on Tsukiko's arms. None of his servants would have been able to hold her.

"I can keep Rin safe." Tsukiko reminded him, not stopping her struggling.

"No, you cannot."

"I can cook."

"Not without your sight."

"Sesshomaru damn it! I was surviving for decades before your overprotecting."

Sesshomaru noticed that when she was angry, besides the pomegranate smell, she cursed a lot. "I am not being overprotective." He said calmly.

Tsukiko, still struggling, moved her head slightly to look at him. "You will not allow me to accompany you because you think I will get hurt. Whether it is because you do not want Rin to be upset or otherwise that's overprotective." As if to emphasize her point she jerked her arm extra hard and almost came free of Sesshomaru's grip.

Sesshomaru was about to respond when a raspy voice beside him said, "Lord Sesshomaru, the child has a point. It would be faster and safer for her to accompany you, last time you went to look around the country, you were gone for a month."

Sesshomaru sighed. When he had told the girls this morning, both Tsukiko and Rin wanted her to go and now the shrew. He was outnumbered and to make it worse, he was outnumbered by _females. _The thought pricked his annoyance level.

"Fine. Get ready."

"I already am. But if I can have my arms back…" Tsukiko wriggled away, rubbing away blood from where he had pricked her and her dragon blood allowed her to heal.

Indeed she was wearing her fighting clothes and her cloak. Springetein's head poked out of her pocket and Cerelune's out of the hood of her cloak. A lazy orange head drifted out of a fold in a cloth belt around her waist.

"No, little one. You're too young to come." Tsukiko chided gently.

"Please, Tsukiko." Rin said, popping out of her room with a small bad slung over her shoulder. Rin gave her a smile that would have melted the coldest demon's heart. And it had.

Tsukiko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know I can't say no to that face." She shrugged. "Oh well, maybe he'll make his first kill on this quest."

"Why would that be important?" Rin asked, never one to pass up information on her little Salamander dragon.

"The dragon earns his first name on his first kill. It could have something to do with the way it hunts, the way it took it down, or how it helped others take it down." Tsukiko smiled. "Isn't that right. Cerelune?" The dragon cuddled up to a finger she stuck out. "She got her name when she messed with an elk's mind until it fell into a trap I laid."

"We should get going." Sesshomaru said, adjusting his tail over his shoulder.



Tsukiko blinked. She knew something was wrong with her eyes that morning, but when Sesshomaru told he she was going blind, she nearly flipped. She could see perfectly except for a few dots that would fade when she blinked.

She followed Sesshomaru and Rin through the castle. Everything in the castle was huge, from the hallways the size of alleys to the staircases of one hundred steps. They went to the stables and the familiar smell of straw and… er… dragon droppings reached Tsukiko's nose. She smiled. At least she would have one of her own order.

Her smile quickly changed to a frown when she saw a magnificent specimen of two-headed youkai dragon muzzled with reins around their muzzle. She let out a small 'oh' before brushing by Sesshomaru and tugging sharply on the muzzle.

"Such indignity." She muttered pulling it off and stroking their noses. She felt Sesshomaru glaring at her back, but she ignored him. "Hello, elders." She bowed to the dragon. The dragons craned their necks as if to bow also and stood.

"Dragon." Both Tsukiko and the youkai dragon turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Re-muzzle Ah-Un and let us begin."

Tsukiko crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "It is not my place to do such an indignity to my elders."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Ah nuzzled her hand and Un placed the muzzle into her palm. Their hiss-like voice spoke in unison in her mind. _Do not worry, young one. We do not mind._ Tsukiko nodded and placed the muzzle back on their snouts, wincing slightly as she did so.

"Dragon, if you are finished?" Sesshomaru smirked slightly.

Tsukiko glared at him. "Of course, _Lord _Sesshomaru."

"Then let us begin.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it is short, but it's good, right?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: How do I defeat this monster called writer's block!!!!!!!**

**Hey, I just got a good review wondering why I made Tsukiko seem so perfect. Sorry about that but she is a dragon and for the most part, dragons and elves in mythology have actual magic in their blood to make them appear beautiful. And the reason she's so powerful… well you'll find out later that she kinda is and kinda isn't. You'll see. Also, I know that Sesshomaru has thought in the past that she was pretty but it kinda like the pretty you would think of like a pretty flower arrangement. You'd think oh, that's nice and then move on. It's not like in the other fics where he's obsessing over her beauty. Sorry if there was any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know what else to say to you people. It's like dealing with two year olds.**

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Tsukiko?"

_So much for that. _"Yes Rin?" Tsukiko asked

"What's your favorite color?"

Jaken's squeaky voice intercepted Tsukiko's. "Rin! Don't ask useless qu- oomph!" Tsukiko kicked Jaken hard in the back.

Tsukiko spoke as if Jaken had not. "Dark blue. And Rin, now that you are a demon, the demon lords will be expecting more of you, so you'll have to be more observational. This is a perfect example. I wear blue, my room is blue, and my hair is blue, though not dark. It would be an appropriate guess that my favorite color is blue."

Rin cocked her head. "Is that true that Lord Sesshomaru? Will the other lords expect more of me?"

"Yes, Rin. You should listen to your sensei." Sesshomaru said, not stopping.

Tsukiko sniffed and tensed. "Sesshomaru, if there was a demon coming very quickly at us with the intent to kill, am I allowed to kill it?"

"Dragon, what do you sense?"

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be right back?"

"Hn."

Tsukiko sped off. Fifty yards away a boar demon could be smelt. One hundred yards, and he could be seen. She could smell and see his bloodlust. He slavered and his eyes rolled, as if rabid. He was an easy kill, but Tsukiko found it pitiful that it need be so. She quickly beheaded it. She wrinkled her nose in disdain and spoke to herself.

"Hmm… this is the first time is quite awhile I have not been injured in a battle, though this was hardly one. I'm almost disappointed."

A wave of fatigue hit her and it was only through sheer will power that she forced herself to take a step. _Sesshomaru'll never trust me to do anything if I can't kill a simple demon. _She knew that after being poisoned like she was, she was speaking nonsense, but that didn't make her any more likely to stop.

She ran through the trees, slower than normal but still fast, to where she could sense Sesshomaru's power. _This would be so much easier if I had a demon's sense of smell._ She thought, frustrated. She found her way to the moving group a few minutes later.

"Dragon, is the demon dispatched?" Sesshomaru asked immediately.

"Would I be here if it wasn't?" Tsukiko muttered. Sesshomaru continued to move.

Ah nosed his nuzzle into her hand as Un kept his eyes on the road. _Young one, you're tired._

_I am aware._

_You sound like Lord Seshsomaru._

Tsukiko stopped dead in her tracks. Ah prodded her forward and she began walking again. _Ew._

_It's not that bad. He is a great leader. _

_And has a stick up his ass._

_Actually, he can be quite caring when it comes to Rin._

Tsukiko allowed a ghost of a smile onto her lips, knowing the others would suspect nothing. _I know that. He is like a father to her, though it couldn't hurt to drop the formalities. _

_Is that what you would do if you were back in your own court?_

Tsukiko stiffened. _How do you know about that?_



Slightly bitter pomegranate caressed Sesshomaru's nose and he resisted the urge to snot. He looked back over his shoulder at Tsukiko, who was looking intently at Ah-Un. "Dragon, what is troubling you?"

Tsukikio's head snapped up. "What?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Is whatever is troubling of great importance?"

Tsukiko seemed to recover from her shock. "No."

Sesshomaru stared forward again as the pomegranate smell was overpowered by her grass and dew smell.

A few hours later, they stopped for the night. Tsukiko started a fire and Sesshomaru sat back against a tree. The girls (and Jaken, though he didn't know his Lord had noticed) ate some of the provisions they had packed. Rin fell asleep shortly after wards. Tsukiko stayed up until nearly dawn, when Sesshomaru woke her a few hours later.

**A/N: I know you all probably hate me for the short chapter and the long time it takes me to update but with school, cramming in fun and working on all of my fanfictions except the one I finished at once, I haven't been able to work on this one a whole lot. Sorry. Revew!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the wait but I'm starting in a new school, and I've got to go to sleep (or pretend to) earlier and all this other crap. Besides that I want to try and get a story I've written published.**

**Disclaimer: (Throws miscellaneous items.)**

Tsukiko opened her eyes. The world around her was a blur and dim. She blinked, trying to get rid of morning bleariness. It didn't work. She rubbed her eyes furiously to the point of them hurting. When that didn't work, she sat up, panicking.

"Nervous, dragon?" Sesshomaru's voice met her ears.

Ooooh she could almost see the smirk on his face. She couldn't lie about it now; he could probably hear her heart beating rapidly and her little episode a minute ago didn't help her case. "You would be too, if you woke up with half your vision."

"That I sincerely doubt."

Tsukiko nearly growled out of frustration. He was so… so… annoying! There was no other word for it. He irritated her to a point where she thought she would strike him. Of course, she was sure that she wasn't all that soothing to him, which made her thoughts hypocritical. _Gods! Being annoyed at yourself for being annoying to the most annoying person in the world is hard!_ She clenched her hands and got up.

She looked around camp a few times, searching for Rin. She knew she was probably passing over her with her eyes, but that didn't calm her protective instinct.

"Rin is to your left." Sessshomaru said, bored.

Tsukiko mentally growled and looked for Rin. "Hey, did you get something to eat?" she asked kindly, even though she was extremely frustrated. (A/N: Ohhh, dragon anger coming out.)

"Yes, Tsukiko-sen…"

Tsukiko waved a hand. "I'm not teaching you anything out here, just call me Tsukiko."

"Dragon, get up. It's time to go." Sesshomaru said, interjecting. The white blob that Tsukiko perceived as Sesshomaru got up.

Tsukiko helped herself up and watched as a little orange and black streak made her way over to the giant green mass that was Ah-Un. She stepped forward carefully and still the ground rushed up the meet her. She caught herself in a sort of push-up position, and scrambled up quickly. She prayed that Sesshomaru hadn't seen that.

"Stupid dragon! How dare you trip over my staff!" Jaken's squeaky voice yelled out from somewhere in front of her.

She waited until the small brown blob with bright yellow eyes retrieved the long pole and stepped forward a few ting waddling steps. She lengthened her stride and stepped on him. She walked off and flashed a smile back at him. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." She said, before walking on.



Sesshomaru quickly became annoyed.

Tsukiko kept walking into him, her stride longer than his own. It was a sign that she had been traveling the entire hundred years that she had been on her own, except for the dragons. The last few times she had run into the back, he had been sure that she had hurt herself on one of the spikes. He could smell the slight metallic scent of blood and heard a slight plop when a drop fell to the ground for a few seconds after she walked into him, just until she healed and then repeated the aggravating process.

The only reason that he did not say anything was because the smell of pomegranate was strong around them. It nearly overpowered the scent of her blood. She was frustrated and had he said anything, she would be snappish.

"Tsukiko?" Rin asked from her perch on Ah-Un.

"What's that smell?"

Tsukiko stopped in her tracks and Sesshomaru turned his face sideways to look out of the corner of his eye at the two women. Tsukiko's eyes were sliding left and right wildly. Sesshomaru smirked. He knew what Rin's new demon sense smelled and he knew that Tsukiko was practically handicapped, having a sense of smell no better than a human's and her impeccable eyesight was damaged.

He made a mental note to have one of his demon servants talk to Rin about her new abilities and the courtesies that were expected from her. He knew that the Boar demons of the North would not be happy if the person with the second highest standing in the Western Plains to announce she smelled something worse than dung.

When Tsukiko seemed to realize that there was nothing in her mental sensing range, she calmed a little, but her hands were withdrawn within her cloak. He was sure she was fingering whatever weapon she carried. By this time, he doubted very much that all she kept on her were those silver daggers.

"What smell, Rin?"

"It smells like something soft but also sharp… and nighttime." (A/N: Remember, Tsukiko's mad pomegranate smell is midnight pomegranate).

"Really? Sesshomaru, do you know what it is?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but continued to walk forward. "We will be in the forest tomorrow."

"Yay." Tsukiko said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is unattractive."

"Being attractive is too much work to be done in the wild."

Sesshomaru didn't have an argument for that. It was true, being 'attractive', both physically and non, were things that took a lot of energy. Other things mattered much more when they were in the wild. Like staying alive.

"It will be too dangerous for you. You will go around to the other side of the forest with Rin and Ah-Un."

"No I won't." Tsukiko said, as if she had been agreeing with him.

"Dragon, you will do as I say." Sesshomaru said, getting annoyed.

"I'm going through that forest, Sesshomaru. You said it yourself, I can't protect Rin. What if a demon came to meet us tomorrow? Ah-Un wouldn't be able to protect all of us."

Sesshomaru 'hned'. He had about a dozen valid points of why she shouldn't come, but he didn't want to see overly concerned. So tomorrow, Tsukiko would enter the forest of untold danger completely blind.

**A/N: I know, another short chapter, and it took so long. I tried my best to make this chapter longer brut it was pretty much a filler. Sorry! Put down the guns! Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know a certain reviewer who is asking for Jaken pain. I'll do it eventually, but this is an important chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… like you're going to trick me into saying I don't own Inuyasha again… Damn it!**

**Inuyasha: Hah! Bitch!**

**Me: You're dead, get out of my room!**

Tsukiko awoke in a world of darkness. Remembering yesterday almost instantly, she kept her heartbeat to a normal level and sat up. _Damn. Haven't been blind in a long time. Cerelune! Can you hear me?_

There was a little chirp of affirmation.

_Good. Today, I'm moving Springstein and the little one into Ah-Un's pack… yes, I know you haven't met Ah-Un yet… yes, I'm sure they will be nice to the hatchling… what? I'm not asking them __**that. **__Look, young dragon, just because you're the eldest of your siblings doesn't give you the right to boss your godmother… __**Cerelune! **__I am __**not **__going to ask Sesshomaru if the hatchling can ride in his boa._ Tsukiko's face burned with embarrassment.

She stuck her chin out (fully aware that she most likely looked very foolish) and spoke in her head with a very dignified and powerful voice. _Cerelune, as your refugee captain, I demand that you cease this disobedience this instant. _The happy chitterlings of the young dragon stopped immediately. Tsukio hated it, no, absolutely _loathed _it when she had to play the part of princess, especially with her young dragons.

"Dragon, if you want to go with me into the forest, you will get up." A voice cut through the void.

Tsukiko was startled, to say the least. She recognized it as Sesshomaru's but… well, his voice hadn't sounded so… attractive when he was annoying her. _Okay… when did this happen? _She asked herself, getting up.

_Young one, you are attracted to our master, yes? _Ah-Un's voices sounded though her head. Before, she had been out of practice communicating with dragons that didn't have a relation link to her. Now that she was getting better at it, Ah-Un and herself could talk from across the campsite, much as they were doing now.

_No I am not! _Tsukiko answered indignantly.

The dragon gave a chuckle, apparently startling a sleeping Jaken, who gave a screech. _Young ones are never good at lying, even if they are not aware that they are doing it._

_I'm not lying! _Tsukiko retorted quickly, much too quickly. The dragons receded into silence, but not without another laugh for Ah-Un.

"Dragon, we are leaving." Sesshomaru's voice cut through Tsukiko's thoughts again. As Tsukiko stood up, she could have sworn she heard another warm, deep chuckle.



Sesshomaru watched Tsukiko carefully. She had not responded since he had told her to get up, besides opening her eyes. The normal sapphire blue of her eyes was replaced by a milky azure. Her arms were wrapped around her bent knees and her face was set in small grimace.

Secretly, he almost wished that she had reconsidered going into the forest. He remembered what she had said the day before about him being overprotective and attempted to convince himself that he hoped for nothing of the sort. It didn't work too well.

He watched as a frown tugged the corners of her mouths. He considered stretching out an arm (once again he was reminded of this miraculous gift that the woman had bestowed upon him) and helping her up, but something caught his attention.

Ah-Un was twitching. Each head was awake and alert, as they should be, but their snouts were curled back into ferocious looks that would have startled anyone else. Sesshomaru stayed calm and continued to examine his pet. They were both looking at Tsukiko, sometime glancing towards him. He realized the snarl was actually a smile when a rumbling roar-growl laugh shook the ground and sent Jaken sprawling.

"Dragon, we are leaving." Sesshomaru stated stonily. He noticed that Tsukiko gave a start when she heard his voice. "Ah-Un, you will fly outside the forest, and wait for us on the other side." The dragon bowed his head in response, getting up slowly so not to wake the slumbering Rin. "Dra.…" Both Ah-Un and Tsukiko looked up. "Tsukiko, this is your last chance to take flight with Ah-Un."

He could tell that Tsuiko was annoyed. Now, along with the pomegranate scent, her face was an open book because she was unsure how to conceal her emotions. He was going to have fun with that. "I am not afraid for my safety." She said stonily. "Are you?" She crossed her arms, though the affect was lessened because her eyes appeared to be on his chest. Her short stature was something Sesshomaru made a mental note of… in case she annoyed him.

"No." He said, slightly annoyed that she had asked him such a question.

"Then let's go. We don't want to tarry and worry Rin."

She had a point there. Sesshomaru did not like to be without Rin by his side for any great length of time, and if they were _extremely _lucky, they would make it back by night. He knew the plant and where it grew well, as he had had to tell Ah-Un to stay away from it when the dragon was younger, and the dragon had always been a smidge forgetful.

Sesshomaru turned and began walking, but soon stopped. How was Tsukiko supposed to follow him? He heard Ah-Un moving behind him and turned to see the youkai dragon hand Tsukiko a long pole staff that was often used in the dojo for fighting. She laughed lightly as she took it.

"He said, 'Young youkai are fast, young dragons are faster, but none can keep up an old dragon youkai's wit.'" She laughed again.

"If you're done, dragons, we must get going." Sesshomaru said testily.

Tsukiko managed a wobbly bow before heading off, drawing level with Sesshomaru. A few minutes of blessed silence passed before Tsukiko spoke again. "You are far too serious, Sesshomaru."

Seshomaru didn't know why, but he ignored his instinct to not talk and spoke. "Perhaps, but I believe that you learn more with open eyes and ears rather than an open mouth."

Tsukiko grinned. "That is true, but you will catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." She jumped ahead and flashed a toothy (or fangy) smile at him. "Of course, there will always be that one that is curious." She said, before continuing her walk as if she had not said anything at all.

Sesshomaru paused to think about her words. _Did she just say… __**Yes**__. So does that mean… Did Tsukiko just offer her friendship? And did I accept it by speaking to her? __**Yes. **_Sesshomaru trudged, or as close to trudge as his royal self was willing to come, through the thickening trees. _Do I mind?_

_**No.**_

With that, the Lord of the Western Plains made his first actual friend with Dragon Keeper and Exiled Princess Tsukiko in the darkening forest of untold danger. And he did not mind.

**A/N: well hello, folks! I know, I know. Bad update. **

**Inuyasha: Bad writer. (Hits hands with a ruler.)**

**Me: No!!!!!! Those were my typing hands! Now I can't update sooner!**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, you baka, if you weren't already dead, I'd kill you.**

**Me: Easy boy.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey, does anyone out there watch Death Note? If so, is that kid with the red hair psychotic or something? I just watched the first episode and am more than a little creeped out.**

**Disclaimer: If this was my show, then I wouldn't have ended the series without killing Naraku.**

Something wet and cold wrapped itself around Tsukiko's leg. Almost rolling her eyes with disgust, she brought the staff down hard on whatever had her. There was a sickening squelch, like that of long rotten fruit being hit against each other.

"Dragon!" if Tsukiko had her eyes, she wouldn't have listened so intently to Sesshomaru's voice. It held some concern, though not enough for normal hearing.

She grinned when she felt his eyes on her. She nodded in the direction that she had hit something with her staff. "I don't even want to know."

"No, you don't." Sesshomaru agreed.

They continued on in silence, neither uncomfortable nor comfortable. It just was. Tsukiko felt a bug crunch under her staff.

"Dragon."

"Yes?" Tsukiko asked, snapping her head in the direction of Sesshomaru's icy voice.

"Will you be able to fight blind?"

"I've done it before, admittedly, my dragonlets were with me and could tell me where the enemy was." Tsukiko said, remembering those harsh three days she had been blinded by a poison demon. They were some of the scariest days of her life, though now she felt safe.

_It is because Sesshomaru is so strong, and I know that he'll make sure I stay alive… at least until the end of the winter. I wonder is Sesshomaru is still deciding on whether or not I can stay with him and Rin when her coronation ball is over. Would I if I could? I love Rin, and there is so much I can teach her, especially now that she is a demon. What about Sesshomaru? _She thought. She paused a moment to collect her thoughts.

_Hmm… I really like living with him… I mean, living in his castle! _Tsukiko didn't need her sight to know that she was blushing profusely. _I mean... I like it because I feel safe and secure. I wonder if I will continue to feel that way once I become unnecessary. It might be father's castle all over again. What if Sesshomaru wants me to go to meetings or present me to other lesser lords? _Tsukiko groaned in her head at the thought of being forced to spend hours and hours on her clothes, hair and worst of all, makeup. _I will be afraid to walk the halls because there might be murder plots behind every door and corner. _

A sudden thought struck her, so terrifying that she looked in the direction that she knew Sesshomaru was in. _What if Sesshomaru is behind one of those murder plots? _She considered her chances in a fight against him. _Against his strength I am no match. I can match him in wit and surpass his eyesight. His nose is much better than mine and eyes are the deceivers, as Springstein always says. He has the guerilla advantage as these are his lands, and if he goes into his youkai state, the moon will have to be at half strength for me to hold his inu form, and I haven't even seen it yet. No, I would definitely loose in a fight against him, at least anytime soon. The question is, would he attack me?_



Sesshomaru smelt many emotions go through Tsukiko at once. The first was her normal comforted smell, and he was not unduly worried. Then he smelt slight worry. He brushed it off. She was blind, after all. The pomegranate smell picked up. She was annoyed with something. Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smirk, because there was no one around to see it. She probably was getting frustrated again.

He turned his head just in time to see her stop and the frustration melt from her face. It was quickly replaced by a nervous and fearful expression. The fear in her spiked. Her heart was beating faster, though she was struggling to keep it under control, and her breathing had gone quite shallow. Whatever was scaring her must have been pretty bad.

"Dragon." Sesshomaru said to get her attention. She did not give any indication that she had heard. "Dragon, what is alarming you so? Is there a demon nearby?" He asked more forcefully, the small pit he got in his stomach when Rin was in danger forming in his stomach for Tsukiko.

"Huh?" Tsukiko asked, blinking unintelligently. When Sesshomaru repeated his question, she smiled impishly. "Yes, there is."

"Where?"

Tsukiko grinned. "Right there." She pointed at him and moved along.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl of annoyance. He moved forward quickly and stuck out an arm, catching her and spinning her to face him. "Dragon, you will tell me why you feel fear."

Tsukiko was even more afraid now. Before it had been an anxiety fear. Now it was a real, I-might-die fear. But Tsukiko was not one to give in to fear. If anything, she was one to defy it. That was one of the things Sesshomaru admired so much about her… Whoa. Did that just come out of his head?

_There is nothing wrong with admiring her. She's a good fighter and has womanly instincts. So, she is a strong female. There is nothing wrong with that. _Sesshomaru repeated his thoughts in his head to convince himself. If course, his youkai decided now would be an opportune moment to contradict him.

**But she's a **_**female**_**. You are a male, the dominant species.** (A/N: The demon's thoughts, not mine)** She should be in awe of you, yet she walks all over you! She finds hilarity in you and is taking your daughter away! **

His demon continued on a rant, but after that point, Seshsomaru stopped listening. His demon always resorted to someone trying to hurt his daughter whenever it wanted something done. He brought his attention back to the blind woman in front of him.

"N… nothing is scaring me." Tsukiko said, lies shining in her pearled eyes.

"You lie." Sesshomaru hissed. He was slowly coming closer to her face, hoping that her feeling his presence would intimidate her, while at the same time not paying attention to the red lights in his head, telling him he was _way_ too close.

Tsukiko fidgeted under her cloak. "I… am worried that at the pace we are going, my eyesight will not come back."

Sesshomaru snorted, pretending to believe yet another lie. Her eyes were truly windows to her thoughts, though they were not clear enough for him to see what he was truly looking for; why was she afraid?

"You need not worry, Tsukiko. I know this plant and we will get there in time for your eyesight to return. Then, as soon as I see that you are fit enough, you will return to teaching Rin."

Tsukiko smiled slightly and bowed her head. "Of course, Lord Seshsomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked, though she could not see it, and turned back to the path. _I am getting through to her. _He thought victoriously. It was then that he remembered he had called her 'Tsukiko'. _So… she was not kidding when she told me that for all the respect I give her, she would give me._

Sesshomaru's head snapped up. He had heard a noise. His senses were suddenly ablaze with warnings. He stiffened, and then reached out an arm to grab Tsukiko. She gasped slightly and struggled against him.

"Dragon, be still." He whispered into her ear. "We are surrounded."

**A/N: I was debating on whether or not to give you a cliffy, but I figure, hey, why the hell not? Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello one and all! I send you greetings from insomnia land!**

**Disclaimer: So… if I put these disclaimers in, and you sue me anyway, do I get money?**

Sesshomaru angrily chopped at the next wave of minor demons. Tsukiko had been separated from him ten minutes ago and he felt as if he was getting nowhere fast. With that demon down, he caught a flash of Tsukiko's blue hair and found her accosted by two large (though not particularly strong) wolf demons.

One occupied her attention as she swung at it with her staff with considerable skill. She would have won easily if not for the other wolf she swung at whenever she felt in come too close. The one behind her lunged once again, this time for her arm, but she twisted out of the way, falling to the ground, but getting up speedily. Another wolf joined his brothers and stalked towards her, growling and frothing at the mouth.

Sesshomaru quickly moved towards them, but three bird demons reached out at him. He could not use his poison whip, not with Tsukiko so close. He quickly tore threw one of the harpies, using naught but his bare claws. His eyes tinged red, he turned to the next one. It was then that he heard Tsukiko cry out.



Tsukiko fell to the ground, holding the staff to where she knew whatever demon was attacking her throat would be. Whatever it was, it was furry and strong. Her shoulder hurt terribly, she had been bitten. She grunted. She knew she was pinned, otherwise her strength would have beat its easily. Other demons of the same nature were biting at her flailing legs and bucking abdomen, which belched blood at an incredible rate.

Hoping it was not a mistake; she left the staff with one of her hands, thrusting the other into her cape for her dagger. The demon took advantage of that and snapped at her throat. Teeth scrapped across her neck before there was a canine strangled cry. The wolf (for she now was sure it was a wolf) took her dagger down with it as it died.

She did not want to chance her katana with Sesshomaru somewhere close by. Hell, he could have been right behind her and she would not have known. Blood was in the air, along with a slightly sweet smell from Sesshomaru's poison. This counted her sight and smell down, though her smell would not have been much help in the situation anyway. Touch and taste were of no help, except for her to know what texture the demon's skin were or perhaps the taste of bile and blood in her mouth.

She felt her wild side pull at her, but resisted. _I will not put Sesshomaru in danger! _She thought savagely. She swung a fist, hitting something that was about to get her. A pair of jaws sunk into her leg and gnawed a little. She grunted a little, but used the butt of her still sheathed katana to hit whatever had her.

Suddenly, the wolves backed away. Tsukiko tensed. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as the smell hit her. She knew that if something did not come to help her quickly, she would die. An ogre was now after her. She screamed as a heavy club hit her head. The world slipped out from under her.



Sesshomaru smelt the ogre before he saw him. He dealt with the two wolves with his poison whip, caution thrown to be scattered on the wind. The oval footprints in the dirt told him all he needed to know. He jumped into the air.

He found the ogre not too far away from where he had dealt with its cohorts. It giggling a drooling like a small baby disgustingly. Before the disgusting lump of green skin could turn around and realize what was happening, Sesshomaru had flown down and cut him in half.

Sesshomaru's eyes moved frantically back and forth for Tsukiko, and he found her quick enough. The ogre had been planning on saving her (for whatever reasons, Sesshomaru did not want to know) and had half-buried her under a log. Sesshomaru moved the log away and looked down at the unconscious woman.

Tsukiko was pale and her clothes ripped near her abdomen and shoulders. Jagged teeth marks ran down from the top of her shoulder to her arm, and most likely her back. There were small scratches across her throat, but it seems she had protected there well enough.

She was slowly regaining consciousness. She made a little moan without opening her mouth, but soon it turned to a grown with her teeth clenched. Sesshomaru winced as he saw her nails dig into the soil beside her. It was not going to be pleasant for her when she woke up.

Sesshomaru did not think as he picked her up, supporting her neck with his right hand and her bent knees with his left. Her head lolled into his soft tail, but he ignored it for now. Her limp body made no move to get closer or farther away. He frowned. Night was coming on and if her body did not have enough conscious thought to go where the most heat was then the hit on her head was worse then he thought.

He moved her head gently towards him so he could inspect where she had gotten hurt. He sniffed, but smelt no blood. Just her normal dew on grass and pomegranate smell. His fingers long felt for a lump. His eyes widened as he felt it, and also felt it go through normal weeks of healing in under a minute.

Tsukiko moaned again, and Sesshomaru began walking, trying to keep the blood in her with his clothes. His clothes were specially made, so as the crimson liquid poured onto it, it was absorbed.

"Sesshomaru?" Tsukiko said, her voice slightly strained with pain. Sesshomaru looked down into her slightly more pearly eyes and exhaled (because as we all know, Sesshomaru did not snort) to let her know she had his attention. "You can put me down, I am fine."

Sesshomaru was surprised to say the least. Here he was, in the middle of the forest, holding an injured girl (a position which most of the women of the court would literally kill for) and she was asking him to put her down! And insisting that she was fine. Sesshomaru exhaled again, this time reproachfully. "You are not fine, Tsukiko, else I would not be carrying you."

Tsukiko tried to move in his grasp, but he tightened his hold. He smirked a little as the smell of pomegranates washed over him. "What… about… the other… demons?" She asked, each pause was her trying to escape from his hold.

"Ï have taken care of them. Now go to sleep." Sesshomaru said as he saw the loss of blood catch up to Tsukiko.

They passed the carcasses of the wolf demons that had attacked Tsukiko. His nose wrinkling slightly with disgust, Sessomaru moved his fingers away from Tsukiko's head and threw poison at them. Their bodies hissed as they disintegrated.

Tsukiko stiffened. "What was that?"

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, and by the way Tsukiko moved her head away, he guessed his chuckle was a lot deeper in his chest than if she was a few meters away. "I destroyed the bodies of your attackers."

Tsukiko smiled slightly and crossed her arms. "You know, you are a lot more blood thirsty than everyone thinks."

Sesshomaru remembered a time, before Naraku's demise, that everyone thought he was bloodthirsty. Now, no matter where he went, in whichever country he was in, he was heralded as a hero. He did not know which was more annoying. "Perhaps, but only to enemies."

Tsukiko's smile grew wider, though Sesshomaru could see that the pain was getting to her. "Note to self: Do not make enemies with Sesshsomaru."

"That would be most wise."

"You're so full of yourself!" Tsukiko said, exasperated.

"When you are as powerful as I, you can be." Sesshomaru replied. "Now go to sleep or I will make you."

Tsukiko paused a moment, then nodded and attempted to relax. Of course, the just meant her not talking and remaining as stiff as a board. Only when she fell back into sleep or the oblivion of unconsciousness was she able to relax fully.

Sesshomaru found a shallow cave just big enough for him, her and a nice fire. He set her down and, with apprehension, left her body unguarded for a few moments to collect firewood. He moved Tsukiko away for a moment, then started a roaring fire and moved her closer to it. Finally, he was able to sit down and think for a while.

Sesshomaru looked down regretfully at the still form beside him. Tsukiko was hurt. He was not sure how bad it was, though. Her head had healed quickly, but it did not have to repair muscle, skin and tissue, just a large bump. If it were he, his youkai blood would have healed the wounds in her stomach and shoulder, which had clotted some, in a day or two, and he would have been able to keep moving. But Tsukiko was half human and a dragon. In his long life, he had not known many dragons, and most he had met had tended to either die or fly away very fast. There was nothing to be done besides sit and think of how this all came to be.

It was his fault that Tsukiko got hurt. He had been careless and allowed his thoughts to stray too far. He had not been able to gage the situation accurately and had lost her in the fray. The enormity of what he had done and the implications of it weighed down of Sesshomaru's stooped shoulders.

Tsukiko tossed in her sleep. Sesshomaru moved quickly to hold her down, so she would not hurt herself. She settled down after a few moments, but her heartbeat and breathing were hardly faster than before.

Sesshomaru sat down again and chanced a moment of weakness by putting his palm to his forehead. _What am I to do? If we linger too long, her eyesight will be lost. If I move her too soon, her wounds will open. If I leave her here, the smell of blood from her as well as the other dead youkai could attract unwanted attention and she would be defensless. I can't win! _Now, along with guilt, a feeling of unmeasured helplessness could be felt.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and removed his hand, readying himself for a long night ahead.



Tsukiko was cold. No, she was really cold. Okay, her blood felt like ice in her veins. She tried to move, but it was too hard, as if she was bound in some way.

_Oh right, the youkai. _She remembered. _When I find that ogre, I am going to put so much hurt on him… oh right… I guess Sesshomaru already did that. _She remembered their conversation as they walked back from the battle._ Okay, let's see, time for body check. Head: hurts, but should be healed. Neck: Hm… the scratches are healed as well. Chest: Fine. Shoulders: _She moved her shoulders slightly. _Ow! Okay, bad hurt, but should heal by midday tomorrow. Ribs: none broken. That's a first. Stomach: _For the first time, she noticed that her cold was basically radiating from there. _Hm… if I concentrate, I could heal the inside of it during my morning exercise, then when I see Springstein again, he will help me heal the outside. Legs:… fine. Sore, but fine._

Her self-check done, Tsukiko focused her energy into opening her eyes. She did so, but only saw black. _Riiiiiight. Blind. Well, that was a waste. _

"Tsukiko?" She heard Sesshomaru's surprised and concerned voice.

She smirked. "What, thought you could get rid of me that easily?"

She could tell Sesshomaru was smirking. "Considering you were half-dead all night, I would not be surprised."

"Äll night!" Tsukiko exclaimed, shooting up.

She felt a strong hand on her good shoulder. "Lay down. I have made a decision. Since you are well enough to get up, then tell me, are you well enough to fight of any demon for a duration of three hours?"

Tsukiko knew right where he was going, and unfortunately, she knew that if she would try to disagree, she would only end up angry with Sesshomaru, him angry with her, and her blind and alone in the woods with nothing to do. "I can stay alive while you go get the plant, Sesshomaru."

She felt him stand up and walk away, leaving her alone in the cave.

**A/N: Yay! This chapter is longer than some of the others. Sorry if I change perspective too much, but I wanted to include what both of them were thinking.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: . . .. .. … … Sorry, just wanted to see what that would look like.**

**For those of you who didn't know (or just couldn't figure it out) in other chapters, I've made it apparent Tsukiko has flown from a distance… in my mind, she used to live in China, but came to Japan after her exile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the attention span for these things.**

Tsukiko stretched, focusing her energy to healing her side. The organs had been healed, now she was working on the tissue. Sesshomaru had left only an hour ago, but to someone alone in the darkness, it might have been days.

She sighed wistfully. "There's nothing to do. I can't see anything, and I don't wish to hear the sounds of the forest. There is always the memories, I suppose." She sat down again and tried to remember something, anything to get her mind off the darkness. Of course, because she was allowing her mind to wander, nothing but upsetting memories came to mind.

_You're weak._

_Get out! Leave me alone, you sprite!_

_Princess Tsukiko, will you please come with me?_

_You'll always be in my heart… but I cannot afford to stand up for you._

_I will have mercy, and I will not kill you .But, Princess Tsukiko, I name you Outcast! Your blood is not on my hands. _

_Now I know what Grandmother meant… when she said she did not wish to be alone in her own mind. _Tsukiko thought unhappily.

She remembered her grandmother, an old dragon colored purple with curled green horns. Her grandmother was huge and bulky. Her jaws could swallow a cow whole, if there were any cattle where they had lived and if the old dragon's teeth were not weakened from years of blowing fire in between them. Tough bat-like wings stretched out from a barbed back. Her mother had been the old style of dragon. Now the closest one could see in the younger generation was youkai dragons like Ah-Un.

Tsukiko and her brother (she winced at his memory) were the future of dragons, if there was any future for their dieing species. They were thin and long, with smaller fore and hind legs (thought Tsukiko learned to grow her legs when in battle). Their horns did not grown past their hundredth year, and their eyes had narrowed to provide better eyesight. They could control their fire to blow in steady breaths or long torrents just like their ancestors, but Tsukiko tried to not do the latter (her grandmother's teeth were a perfect reason why). Tsukiko's teeth would always remain a polished ivory and her brother's, shiny ebony.

In human form, which she stayed in more and more as she got older, Grandmother (for old-style dragons had no other name after giving birth to children and having grandchildren) was a hunched woman, bent with age that humans in this era did not live to. Her skin was leathery, like her wings. She wore deep maroon robes, under which straw-like (in both color and texture) hair sprouted in small tuffs. Her eyes were covered by her forehead, which melted down to rest on either side of the bridge of her large nose when her face was relaxed. When Grandmother was excited, her forehead rose to reveal pale yellow eyes. Blind eyes.

Grandmother was one of the best role models in Tsukiko's long life, and she had been the most down to earth person that she had ever met. Tsukiko could remember, with her long dragon's memory, a time when she was barely two decades old, about five or six in human years.



"Tsukiko, my little blue haired hatchling, come to me." The old woman stretched out her arms, looking like a huge bird of prey.

Two young female humans that were perhaps a decade old stood on either side of her, wearing purple dresses. Hidden behind their small figures, cloths, food, and anything else the old dragon might need. Tsukiko did not know this at the time, but the girls would be beaten if the messy objects came into view of any of the royal family. The little girls were also not allowed to move, so they had to meticulously align the objects so that none coming from the castle would set eyes on them.

They were in a green field, with a small brook running over it. On the pure white bridge, stood a young girl along with a grand lady, decked in far too many jewels and too much makeup. She wore a haughty look that showed only when everyone save the boy next to her were occupied. Queen Aria. A boy who might have been twelve stood, clad in red and black demon hunter's garb, a red headband with a gold insignia placed on his forehead, above his dark eyes. Prince Daemon.

Giggling, a small Tsukiko in a blue dress ran from her brother and mother. She did not notice her brother's scathing glare at the old dragon-woman. The duo turned away from the happy pair, moving quickly and silently along the path to the distant palace.

Tsukiko hugged her Grandmother tightly. "Grandmother!" She pulled away and made a face. "Mama made me wear a dress and watch a bunch of old dragons talk. One of them kept looking at me funny!"

Grandmother chuckled and pulled Tsukiko into her lap, and braided a small braid, tucking it behind Tsukiko's ear in a way that would follow the girl into womanhood. "Ahh… that means you have a young caller, already my pretty one. And hardly twenty shakes of the great dragon's tail old!"

The young girl fiddled with some white lace. The fiddling turned into a pulling, and soon the child was thrashing around, trying to get the tightly pulled (and vastly unneeded) corset off her. The old dragon frowned when she felt the wriggling, but knew through experience what Tsukiko was doing. She snapped her old bony fingers. Immediately one of the servant girls rushed forward and bowed respectively, but did not say anything.

After a pause to be sure the girl had had sufficient time to bow, Grandmother spoke. "Help get this dress off my granddaughter, and give it to me for an inspection." Her voice was neither kind nor sharp; it was that of an old woman commanding a younger one to do her a favor.

The girl silently rushed forward and pulled a pink string. The corset loosed, and with the young girl's movements, came free. Though women usually strapped their breasts with bandages and young women did not at all, Tsukiko always wore short-sleeved shirts and tight trousers under her dresses, even though her mother forbid it. She kicked off her expensive sandals and let them drop to the ground without a second thought.

Grandmother felt along the dress and her nostrils flared. If Tsukiko had bothered to look, she would have seen her grandmother's smoky yellow eyes. "A corset! What in the world is my son's human thinking!" The old dragon refused to acknowledge Tsukiko's mother as her son's mate, therefore, her in-law. "The child has nothing to be seen by this! Humans are the most scandalous…"

"Baba?" Tsukiko said innocently, using the nickname that only she was allowed to use.

The woman stopped her rant instantly. She smiled kindly at her granddaughter. "Yes? Are you hungry? Thirsty, maybe?" She raised a hand, and the two young girls at her sides indiscernibly tensed, ready to see to her needs.

Tsukiko shook her head. "Nu-uh. Can I go play in the water?" She spoke in a childish accent.

Grandmother chuckled. "My dear, you are the only dragon that loves the water so. I will come with you and we will talk some more."

Heaving a heavy grunt Grandmother got herself up with the help of the two girls beside her. As she descended down the gently curved hill, one took the chair and stowed it in the woods, while the other took the arm not taken by Tsukiko and made sure the Lady did not trip.

They sat together on the wet pebbles of the back. Tsukiko entered her feet into the cool water, as did her grandmother. The old lady gave a relaxed sigh and combed her fingers through Tsukiko's soft hair, which was so unlike her own. .

You know, I would not be surprised if your mother is planning a coronation ball for you, my dear. You are _hundreds _of years away from being a woman and even more from being married, yet your mother insists on showing you off like a jewel at one of the commoner's auctions. Disgraceful. The men at the meeting weren't even that high up in power! Does she intend to marry you off to some peasant like herself! Hmph." Grandmother made a very unlady-like snort.

Tsukiko half turned to her grandmother. "Baba? I thought my mother is a respected Lady."

Grandmother gave a dry chuckle. "Now she is, though she does not deserve to be. She is, or was, a human miko, and not a very powerful one. She is just perhaps the prettiest one in Capital City. Humans are disgusting morsels that need protecting from strong ones like… well, in my day, like me. I was hailed all around as the great Human Sentinel by other dragons. By humans, I was a monster that needed to be slain. Many males came after me, some hoping for a scale, which sometimes they got, and some looking for my entire hide. That they never got, nor ever will get. This is why humans are so awful, including that mother of yours. They don't appreciate what they are given, and always want more." Grandmother plucked at her single necklace, it was obvious that she was thinking of the jewels and silks that were practically _dripping _off of Queen Aria. She sniffed. "Besides, none of them have any of a dragon's or a demon's beauty."

Tsukiko stiffened. "Baba… I… I'm half human. Does this mean that I am an awful disrespectful creature that is not appealing?"

Grandmother was silent for a moment, before she gave a hooting laugh. Tsukiko again was able to momentarily see her eyes as she laughed. When she had finished, she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "Tsukiko, my little flower, my little blue haired hatchling, you misunderstand. You are a wonderful dragoness. You never take more than you're given, and always ask for less. I have consulted oracles and mikos and priests on all of my grandchildren, but your destiny stands out most. I will not tell you what will happen, for that is one of the worst crimes one could commit; to deprive someone of the joys of life, I mean. I will tell you that you will have many adventures, but nothing for you is written in stone. I know that some of one grandchildren will marry a certain earl and another will have no love, but many lovers, which I will tell you what that is when you are older. You, my dear have no destined love. Your decisions will lead you down paths troubled and happy." The woman resumed petting Tsukiko's hair.

"But Baba," Tsukiko began in only a slightly whiny voice, "you did not answer my question. You've told me that I am not written in stone, but what about the other things? Will I grow up to be like Mother or Father? And will I look like Mother when I am older, because I do not think I would like that." Queen Aria was beautiful for human standards, but for dragons, elves and youkai, she was as plain as one could get without being called ugly.

"Tsukiko, I wish that my eyes had not deserted me so long ago. You know that your father keeps your mother young with his magic, but when he dies she will too. I met her with my eyes before you were born, and from what I know of you two you look nothing alike. Tell me, little blue hair, am I right?"

"Yes, Baba. Mother and I can not look any more different."

"That's what I thought." Grandmother snapped her fingers and one of the girls stepped forward. "Tell, me, what does my granddaughter look like. I wish to hear it from one who does not know what others have said."

The young girl leaned forward, and stared at Tsukiko, who bravely looked back, despite the fact that the girl was twice the size of her. After a minute, the girl responded slowly. "Princess Tsukiko has sparkling eyes that are like sapphires. Her hair is like fine blue spider silk. Her nose is just like a rabbit's; always twitching. It's small enough. She is a petite girl that is shorter than most, if I'm not too bold to say."

Grandmother nodded. "Just as I thought, and she says it better than most of the women of the court. Simple explanations, simple explanations are what we need. Now then, girl. Tell me what the miko mother looks like."

The replied impassively. "Queen Aria had high cheekbones and an extremely disproportioned nose. Her mud brown eyes look bugged because her nose size and her hair is graying, but only a few people can see it. She had hair as black as midnight that falls gaudily to her knees. She wears far too many jewels and mixes velvet and silks into atrocious expensive outfits." The servant girl stepped back.

Grandmother gave a cackling laugh. "Just as I remember her. No, my Tsukiko. You have been borne with the air under your wings and the fire in your veins. Do not forget that."

"I won't." Tsuiko shook her head rapidly. She thought for a minute. "Grandmother, I must go in when the sun is high in the sky. If I leave now, I'll get back just on time."

"Ah, yes." Sighed Grandmother. "I know that you must go, so like the other young dragons, always running off somewhere. I truly wish that you did not have to, for I don't like to be alone in my own mind. It brings back sad memories."

Tsukiko got off the bank. "Will one of you go get my dress, please?" She asked the servant girls. They shared a surprised glance before one of them ran off. Tsukiko turned her attention back to her grandmother. "Baba, what do you mean left alone in your own mind? Is all of our minds not our own?"

Grandmother sighed heavily. "Yes, my little angel, there is no one in anyone's mind save themselves, but some times, when one is allowed to think too much, bad thoughts come up. That is why it is never good when a powerful leader has no mate. He looses himself often to paranoia and resentment of all around."

Tsukiko cocked her head. "What's that?"

Grndmother seemed to hunch more, before straightening and standing on her own, in a brief burst of strength. "Ah! Today the sun is shining, and none are left alone. Go on, my little blue jay. Find that miko Lady and don't make trouble for your brother.

Tsukiko nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She quickly got out of the water and slipped on the dress, leaving behind her sandals and leaving small footprints on the bridge.



Tsukiko allowed herself a small smile. _Mother was so mad that day. I didn't find those shoes for a while, and Grandmother would not help me. I saw it all as a big joke; everyone standing there with red faces, all over little sandals._

She frowned also. _But… I now know what Grandmother meant. To be alone in your thoughts does not only leave room for paranoia and resentment, but self-doubt and regret too. Left alone too long, and I'm sure that I will never be the same._

Tsukiko turned her head to where she could feel the sun's rays coming from the mouth of the cave. "Sesshomaru…"

**A/N: Wow… sorry, I didn't mean for there to be a four-page flashback scene… it just sorta happened. Don't worry though; it leads to important stuff later.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Chapter thirty woot!**

**Disclaimer: In honor of the chapter, I will not say anything mean. I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru jumped from rock to rock in the swamp. The forest seemed covered with a green stew-like slime and he loathed the thought of getting any on him. It was not that he was all that vain, no. He had been in this forest before and knew that if one did not burn all of the clothes and constantly bathe for eight days immediately after coming in contact with the ooze, the chances of becoming ill (something he could not afford at the present time) was almost inevitable. With all of the creatures and bacteria that collected in the swamp, it was common to contract deadly diseases that there were no cures for.

As he soared, sometimes above the treetops, he saw the floating faces and bulging eyes of balgrogs and the whispery apparitions of banshees. He growled menacingly if anything dare approach him, though he did not have the time or the patience at the moment to make a proper threat.

The herb that he was looking for usually gave off an inky scent, like freshly bled quills. He caught traces of it when he landed, but if he stayed in one place for too long, the rock or long would begin to sink into the soft sludge of the earth. Before he would have chanced it, to stop for a moment and gain his bearings, but now, the swamp beneath his turned from the bright moss green to a deeper shade. He was in the center now, where the wetlands were scarcely anything but murky water.

Finally, he saw his chance. An old tree, more a displaced log than anything, rose barren from the ground, its roots long ago hidden by the mud, ooze, moss, water and whatever else was down there. He alighted on a thick branch, digging his claws into the bark, softened by age and exposure. The scent of quills hit his nose, as well as the unwelcome, sickly sweet scent of disease, rot and death. He growled. He knew the carrier and was annoyed to find she was coming closer.

Sesshomaru took another moment to sniff for the plant again, before jumping off again. A few minutes later, he pulled a plant from a floating boulder, flipped off the rock that it was growing on, ands sent it sinking into the depths of the swamp.

With one, fluid movement, Sesshomaru put the plant into the stone-carved cup that the shrew healer had provided him, still in the air. The plant found, he flew out of the swamp with all speed, hoping that Tsukiko had managed to keep herself out of trouble for a short while. The annoying scent assaulted him again and he landed. There was a slight rustling, and out of the bushes walked Kagura, the Wind Demoness.

In the few months she had been missing, she had fallen from the laughing woman, sure of her victory, to a fallen wench like the ones his servants turned away from his manor on a daily basis. Her kimono was a wreck, ripped, dirty and ruined. A bit of dried blood was on her neck, and Sesshomaru could see it came from her ears. Her earrings had been ripped out, and the wounds had healed messily. He had to remind himself that she wasn't a full-blood demon, though she fought like one. She was part of a hanyou, a disgusting mound of flesh wrought from her creator's body. Her hair was down from its bun, in knots, and falling in front of her eyes.

Her eyes hadn't changed, though. They were red, and bright, if a bit glassy. They were harder than when she had been imprisoned by Naraku. It was as if she were a child that had known no hardship, only to have every destitution fall on her like plague. She looked human.

"Kagura."

"Sesshomaru." her voice was still warm, like dripping honey, and dangerous, like the bees that protected it. "What would you be doing in these woods?"

"I will walk around my lands as much as I wish. Besides, I could ask you the same thing. Last time I saw you, you were on the freedom high after Naraku died." Sesshomaru said stonily.

Kagura laughed, her voice rising to a barking, hysterical pitch. "Freedom's not all its cracked up to be. And why am I here? Because it's the Western Lands, of course. I can't step foot in the Eastern Lands, or they'll tear me to shreds as you can see." She indicated her ears. "The Northern Lady has no intention of letting anything that came from Naraku into her lands, and her litter will do as she says instantly. The Southern Lands are barren, and only scavengers of the most devoted of carnivores can scrape up a meal there."

Sesshomaru felt as if time was leaching away from him. He had no more time to entertain a fallen demoness than he did when he was at his palace. "I warn you, should our paths meet again, you will die. For now, I have business to attend to." Without another word, Sesshomaru was flying off again, leaving behind the bedraggled Wind Sorceress.



Tsukiko shivered. _Sesshomaru better get here soon; I'm a dragon, damn it. It's winter and I'll freeze to death without some source of warmth. _Tsukiko's thoughts took a fast turn from angry to worried. _I wonder what's keeping him. I hope he didn't run into trouble._

There was a noise in the woods. _Damn it. It's probably that insect youkai again. _Sure enough, there was a slight buzzing. Tsukiko reached into her cape, which she had hugged around her body, and pulled out her short sword. A pungent smell hit her nose, and a high-pitched noise sounded, and then was cut off quickly. Tsukiko frowned and tightened her grip on the simple hilt.



Sesshomaru met an insect youkai on the way back. He was going to let it be, but he smelt something. The creature smelt like pomegranates and dew on grass. It had been near Tsukiko. Growling, he ended its life before it could make the whirring noise of panic it had started.

Sesshomaru dipped the cup into a puddle, careful not to get any insects into it. He walked to the cave, which was rather hard to get to, his amour being so bulky. When he entered the cave, he saw Tsukiko, frowning, with a tight grip on a katana he had never seen before.

"Relax, Tsukiko. It is I." Sesshomaru said.

Tsukiko visibly relaxed and sat down, making to put away her katana. Feigning disintrest, Sesshhomaru entered the cave and started a fire with a sharp rock cutting across the walls of the cave. As he set down the cup close enough to the fire to warm, but would not burn, he made a brushing movement, so that his wide sleeves wafted air freely towards Tsukiko. He wanted her to know that he was looking at her.

"Let me see your katana."

Tsukiko frowned. "We're back to orders?" She seemed a bit put out, and Sesshomaru noticed that it was not something he particularly liked.

Before he knew what he was saying, Sesshomaru objected. "No." Tsukiko seemed surprised, and Sesshomaru felt the need to fill the silence. "I merely wish to inspect the craftsmanship."

Tsukiko nodded. "Of course you can see it, then." She faltered, and seemed to blush. "Um… can you come get it…"

Sesshomaru gently took the weapon from her hands. It was more a glorified dagger than anything, easily concealed within the folds of her cape. He could tell, when he was at a distance, that the hilt was nothing special, iron, but leather-bound, good for Tsukiko's small hand. The blade could not have been any longer than two and a half feet. As he stared at the sword, the amazing craftsmanship came into detail.

The sword was made of dark iron, but somehow silver hard been melted down and added as the iron was still cooling under the smith's hand. More than that, the silver had been curled into looking like flames licked their way from the sword's flanking sides as well as hilt end. Minuscule impressions were made, separating the silver from the iron. Within the depressions, blood had been stained into sword.

The sword reminded him somewhat of Tsukiko. _No, in fact…_ Now that he thought of it, the sword was just like Tsukiko. Elegant, and beautiful (_Now where did that come from? _He asked himself) as well as fierce and deadly. The silver of the sword gave a slight chill, slightly cold and superior, without saying so itself. Yes, this sword was just like Tsukiko.

"My uncle made it for me," Tsukiko said. "He was always a better smith than a Prince, and he was the real heir to the thrown. But he bore no children for her had no mate. My father automatically ascended to the throne. After my first Sabbath, at which I was perhaps one hundred and fifty years old, he created this for me, telling me that I needed a sword to match my fighting style. He called it cold and merciless to my enemies, but fair to mere opponents. I got so annoyed at him at the time for calling me cold, but it only took me a decade to figure out it was not such a bad thing. Unfortunately, thirty years after my Sabbath, my uncle was exiled for unjust cause, but he was happy to go. That was about a century and a half before my own exile."

"Your uncle was right." Sesshomaru said blandly. "A sword should mirror its owner."

"A sword is hardly a thing owned. With the amount of power pulsating from the swords you have, I would expect you to know that," Tsukiko said, her hand stroking the pommel of her sword underneath her cape.

"I agree with you in that aspect," Sesshomaru said, surprised that he did. "I suppose my words were ill-thought out." Noticing that the clear water in the cup had turned green and most of the plant had dissipated, Sesshomaru reached for the cup. "The plant is ready." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a damp piece of papyrus (the shrew preferred this to the normal paper). Scanning the paper quickly, he handed the cup to Tsukiko and read the directions aloud, but replacing the 'hers' with 'yours'. "Lightly daub the blend on your eyes. Now, keep it in place with a rag," Sesshomaru trailed off as Tsukiko held her hand out for a rag.

She must have thought he had one ready. Looking around quickly, Sesshomaru found that he was the only guarantee of an acceptable cloth was his own clothes, though one could hardly call his wear a 'rag'. He ripped a long piece of the cloth about three inches thick from the golden and navy silk obi. He handed it to her.

Tsukiko set the cup down and her fingers floundered. Fearing that the cloth would slip into his mixture, Sesshomaru moved to tie the cloth around the back of her head. He took the strings and tied them in a knot. _We're going a village tomorrow… I can't let them see one of my wards like this. _He quickly turned the knot into a bow. Not exactly fitting Tsukiko, but it was sufficient. Sesshomaru noticed, as Tsukiko straightened her hair and he moved back to his seat, that her hair was incredibly soft, and he had to resist the urge to pet it like Rin would a cat. Wait… did his stomach just decide to turn into and acrobat?

One look at her sword, though, reminded Sesshomaru that this woman was not a normal female, nor a cat, nor a lady who bothered with nicely made ribbons. She was a dangerous, vicious, and apparently merciless fighter.

"Drink the rest." Sesshomaru said quickly, before he began to think too deeply about his churning stomach. _It's nothing; probably just something I ate. __**You haven't eaten. **_Sesshomaru ignored his youkai and its change in attitude towards Tsukiko.

Tsukiko downed the inky-smelling liquid in one gulp. Her nose wrinkled. She took a deep breath. "Still not worse than spinach." She joked, smiling slightly. Silence reigned between them. "So…" Tsukiko began. "What do your swords say about you?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Tokijin was not my sword from the beginning. It was in the hands of a demon that hated my half brother. It recognized me as an owner. Tenseiga is one of my father's fangs. It is the blade of Heaven, and is of no use to me in battle other than protecting me from fatal wounds. My father obviously did not have much faith in me if he thought I would need much protection. It was his first, not mine."

"You've told me the history, now tell me what they say about you." Tsukiko prompted. "My uncle taught me that swords would change to fit the holder. If the swords still appear the same even after you took them, then that must say that you have qualities like that of the previous holders."

Sesshomaru growled lightly, annoyed at having been compared to the seemingly brainless previous owner of his Tokijin, or to his own father, whose skill with the sword was still called unparallel in the Western Lands. He glared at the weapons, as if this had been their fault.

"Sesshomaru, I can feel your annoyance." Tsukiko said frankly, a bit of humor in her voice.

"You hear nothing," Sesshomaru stated stonily. "And do not find hilarity in me," he added as an afterthought.

Tsukiko shrugged, unperturbed.

"Let's go. It may be night, but we may fly out of the forest now that we have the remedy."

"Sesshomaru, I can't fly without looking where I'm going." Tsukiko said, slightly annoyed as well as amused.

"That is why I will carry you."

"Wha- Ah!"

Sesshomaru enjoyed her startled cry as he picked her up, bridal style, and bended his and her shape into a single ball of energy. The feeling faded and a new one took its place.

He had done this with Rin before, and she had always told him it made her fell safe, and he felt like he was protecting her. When he had had the unfortunate experience of doing the same with Jaken, he had felt unclean for several days and the mere memory made him want to hit Jaken even now, years later.

Now, however, he felt neither protective nor uncomfortable. He felt as if he was holding Tsukiko as close to he could to himself… and it did not annoy him completely. In fact, the feeling was rather warm and stole his breath. He scent ingulfed him, giving Sesshomaru visions of the nights when he was barely a young pup, out in the cool summer evenings as well as the alluring scent that was both soft and heady; it reminded him of a young girl's silly dreams of loosing her virginity. His wild side sang with roaring gratification of the feeling of this mixing tumult of sense.



Tsukiko gave a startled yelp as Sesshomaru picked her up off the floor. She grasped something sharp that she guessed was his armor and held on for dear life as she felt her body compress. _Soooo gonna kill him for this._

Then she frowned. Where a minute ago the coolness of the night was seeping into her bones, now warmth was spreading through her so fast her toes and ears tingled. She felt completely at ease and content. Her angry thoughts leached from her like sand. The scent around her, so different from the rotting vegetation in the forest, made her want to sigh and close her eyes, if she had any eyes to close at the moment.

It smelled like the night, like when she would take long walks in the forest while she was naught but a century old, so sure of her power and because of that, taking everything not as a threat, but as beautiful and interesting. There was deep scent of water cooling from the day while the sun was hidden, and the moisture in the air that looked like little crystals when she concentrated on them. There was the rich smell of the earth, reminding her of the hunt in winter months. _Wait… is this… Seshsomaru?_

In her mind's eye, Tsukiko saw a black and orange streak running on the ground below them.



Just as Sesshomaru became sure that he would not be able to find himself in the rolling euphoric emotions, Tsukiko's voice came to him, breathy as a feather, but reminding him oddly of a popped bubble.

_Sesshomaru, look. There's Rin. _

They descended and landed. As they once again became two beings, Sesshomaru felt something of himself being pulled away from his body as Tsukiko staggered and fell to the ground from the flight. Before she had time to recover herself, Rin set upon her like a jackal on a wounded beast.

"Tsukiko! You're back! I was worried I'd never see you again!"

Tsukiko laughed, albeit lit was a little queasily, and patted the young teenager's head. "You can't rid of me that easily! Hey! Ah-un, no! I do not…. Erg." As Tsukiko had been talking, Ah-Un had moved over to her and started to lick her head (though surprisingly careful of the cloth set around her eyes) and shoulders.

Sesshomaru received his hug form Rin and his over-bearing greeting from Jaken with the same mask as usual. It was as if nothing had changed between the six of them, though he knew, as he watched Tsukiko comfort Rin once more about not leaving her, that it had.

And he did not mind.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, folks, but hey, it's extra long to make up for it. Woot! Again, chapter thirty! Woot! Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: woot!**

**Disclaimer: Because I was not mean in last chapter, I will be extra mean in **_**this **_**chapter. You. You see this? This right here is a disclaimer. This is stabbing all my hopes and dreams. Now, I curse you so that every chapter you post henceforth will also have to have a disclaimer.**

Tsukiko sat up. She had sensed something foul, though whatever it was was not in smelling range. Gently, her fingers reached for Rin. The girl had fallen asleep in her arms. _She's getting too old for this._ Tsukiko smiled wryly. She carefully disentangled the girl's arms from around her waist.

Tsukiko grabbed a long stick that Rin had gotten for her. Careful not to stray too close to the heat of the fire, she walked until she was outside the circle of warmth and could smell Sesshomaru. She remembered the how close they had been while they were flying and how much she enjoyed his scent. Her cheeks grew warm. Tsukiko quickly scattered the thoughts like smoke and sat down next to Sesshomaru, whom she knew was awake.

"Is there a reason why you are awake at this time of night, Tsukiko?" Sesshomaru's smooth voice reached her ears.

Tsukiko shrugged. "I don't need to sleep every night; it's more of a luxury than anything. Besides, I'm not," Tsukiko broke off to stifle a yawn; it had been a tiring as well as nerve-racking few days.

Tsukiko could hear the smirk in Sesshomaru's deep voice. "What was that?"

Tsukiko tried to glare. "Anyway, I can feel a presence in my mind. Normally, I wouldn't have felt it, but now I am stretching my conscious senses farther. This… thing, I guess you could say, is not leaving. It is just sitting on the edges of my senses like we are the center of a huge circle."

"What does the thing feel like?" Sesshomaru did not sound particularly interested, but the fact that he was asking at all instead of writing it off like usual meant that he was at least concerned.



Sesshomaru listened intently to Tsukiko's description. "It is not a demon, but it is too strong to be a human. Its actions do not lead me to think it is a hanyou; they don't usually stay dormant for long. It is definitely not a dragon, and if it is and can conceal its energy so well, we're dead anyway."

_Kagura. _Sesshomaru mentally cursed. He did not want Kagura, of all people to know of Tsukiko. She could spread wild rumors or blackmail Sesshomaru for housing a dragon, especially now.

Now that Naraku was gone, everyone (youkai and human) were jumpy, apt to believe that any foreigner was some sort of Naraku body parts or even went as far as assuming that youkai who had to have a few centuries under them, were reincarnations of Naraku. This was, of course, ludicrous because truly evil beings such as Naraku were not allowed to reincarnate.

Tsukiko was not only foreign, but also exiled. She was obviously not human, but also obviously very powerful. _Anyone _Kagura sold the information to could use it. Seshomaru grit his teeth.

"Ignore it, I am aware of the situation," he said.

Tsukiko nodded. "Well, if its anything I can count on you for, its protection of your little girl." She put her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. "So…"

"Is there a purpose to that 'so', or are you just wasting breath?" Sesshomaru asked, though he made sure his voice would sound like he actually wanted to know.

Tsukiko growled and swiped at the air, fruitlessly trying to hit him. Sesshomaru could not hide the amusement in his voice; it was already taking far too much energy just to conceal his laughter. "Are you done?"

Tsukiko scowled and was able to actually hit him this time, albeit a little lightly. "Hey! Most demons have a dose of insanity daily; I'm allowed to have one spaz out once every few hundred years. Besides, I'm…" Tsukiko's voice grew quite small, "I'm afraid that my eyesight won't come back at all. Even through this bandage, I can tell it hasn't done a thing. It's far too easy to loose in a fight and… we both know what will happen…"

"Tsukiko." Sesshomaru interrupted. "I told you already, you would be missed if you died. I do not like to repeat myself." He got up and walked a few steps before Tsukiko spoke.

"It's nice to know you care about you daughter enough to keep me alive, as much I annoy you."

Sesshomaru turned his head to the side so she could hear him better. "Dragon, if you annoyed me, I would not bother to keep you alive, despite Rin's affection for you."

Tsukiko smiled, though she was still facing the other way. "Are you admitting that you enjoy my company?"

Sesshomaru started. He knew Tsukiko was straight forward, but so far in their relationship; there were some things that were just left unsaid (though no one said that they were better off that way). However, Sesshomaru felt that this was one of those moments that would change his fate, just as the night he and his father had parted on the beach had.

Sesshomaru began walking away, letting one word slip from his lips. "Yes."

A/N: sorry about the shortness, but I've been working hard on this, and the importance of the chapter makes up for it, ne? Anyway, happy holidays.

**I have been trying to update all my stories before Christmas, and I have one minute to get this up on the site, so it would make my Christmas if you would review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hi!**

**Here's a quick fun fact for you guys; in the past, the moon seemed to be much bigger than it is now, because its rotation is causing it to move away from the Earth, so back in the feudal era, the moon looked rather large. You might want to keep that in mind for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Bye!**

**Inuyasha: Oh no you don't, bitch. Say it.**

**Me: But…**

**Inuyasha: Say it!**

**Me: (Sigh) I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Damn straight.**

"Rin, remember, you must look at the conditions of the village while you are there and commit to memory as much as you can. Don't give too much information away to the old healer."

"And don't forget," Tsukiko added, casting a side-long glance at Sesshomaru, "you only have until sunset for that spell. If you are unsure about the time, run and come back to us. Don't rely too much on your abilities. All it takes is one glimpse of your tail to start a panic. And humans are panicky idiots that will attack anything that they are afraid of… most times."

"Right, Lord Sesshomaru, Tsukiko-sensei." Rin nodded and ran from the forested hill that they were camped on.

As she ran out of sight, Tsukiko and Sesshomaru melted back into the shadow of the forest. Ah-Un moaned contently as they entered the small clearing that he had been able to land in. Sesshomaru leapt gracefully into tree, landing on a large branch. He made himself comfortable and cast an eye over his group. Ah-Un was sleeping in the dappled sunlight that the trees allowed into the forest. Jaken was obsessively polishing his staff, something he did whenever the group was able to stop. Sesshomaru watched as Tsukiko stumbled over to the base of the tree that he was in. With an annoyed huff, she plopped herself down on a rather large root.

She raised her head and beckoned to him, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru called, not moving from his perch or raising his voice, knowing Tsukiko could hear him even if her hearing was not as good as his.

Tsukiko began absentmindedly fiddling with the vegetation near her as she rested her elbow on her knee and her head on her hand. "Do you think it was wise to send Rin into the village? If she is discovered…"

"If she is discovered, I will know before anyone has a chance to raise a hand against her."

"Still, just because we're worried about my eyes is no reason…"

"I do not recall claiming to be worried about your eyes, dragon. Rin simply needs more food," Sesshomaru said, knowing that what he said was not even a half-truth.

"And I, demon, do not recall a youkai needing food so often. Besides that, we still have a bunch of apples in the bag."

Sesshomaru was in front of her in a flash. Before she had a chance to wipe the triumphant smile off her face, he growled, "Dragon, I'm not in the mood."

Tsukiko's milky eyes turned furious. "Oh, you're not in the mood!" she exclaimed, her face inching closer to his (whether or not consciously Sesshomaru was not sure). "I've been blind for days on end, following your ostentatious butt around," she was leaning closer as her anger increased, and the smell of pomegranates washed over Sesshomaru. "And, even after going through a forest filled with Kami-knows-what, putting this rancid morass on my face and in my stomach, my sight hasn't returned and to top it all off," Tsukiko jumped up looking almost menacing in her position above Sesshomaru, her eyes ablaze and the smell of pomegranates intoxicating, "you've just sent one of the only people in this whole world that I actually care about besides your pretentious ass into peril for no significant reason! But no, you're 'not in the mood'."

Sesshomaru's head was spinning. Tsukiko's scent inebriated him, little warning signals going off in his head telling him that she was way too close to his comfort zone. No, actually, she was in his comfort zone, and had been there for longer than anyone had ever been since his mother had gone. Her voice reached him, however, and he was suddenly aware that she was towering over him.

Sesshomaru jumped up and decided how far he could test her patience. "Tsukiko," he said, her name pleasantly odd on his tongue, "did you know that your vocabulary increases substantially when you are angry?"

Tsukiko growled and threw her arms into the air. "You are insufferable!"

Sesshomaru chuckled deeply before remembering that he had witnesses other than Tsukiko. He peered at his servants from the corner of his eye. Ah-Un appeared to have not noticed, though one of their front paws appeared to be crushing a yelling Jaken's face into the ground. He was safe to continue to conversation.

"And you, Dragon, presume that you are not?"

Tsukiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly… it did not help. "Sesshomaru…" She growled warningly.

"Dragon, do you truly think that I'm intimidated by you now, of all times?" Sesshomaru asked rhetorically, stepping closer to her. They were only two feet apart now.

"Of _course _not, _Lord _Sesshomaru. I'm only a little Dragon Keeper from an unknown land with the power to incinerate you if I wanted to."

"Perhaps if I decided to stay perfectly still as you mustered you fire up." Sesshomaru said, smirking, "Or perhaps not, considering your current condition." Her scent was warming him, and had not had the strict self-control that he did, he would have been closing his eyes in comfort and allowing his tongue to slip farther into the game than it did.

Tsukiko's lips pulled back and her nose scrunched in a draconian snarl. "I won't need my eyes if you provoke me enough." She growled lowly.

Sesshomaru took a step away from her and held his breath, trying to allow his senses to clear of Tsukiko's scent. Her anger, though not as black and dangerous as when he had called her "witch", was still dangerous. She was baring he fangs, which even among the inus was a sign of a fight to come if something did not change. Sesshomaru did not want to seem weak, nor did he want to find out what would happen when Tsukiko was provoked.

Before Sesshomaru had time to decide on what course to take, his ears pricked up at the sound of humming. Normally Tsukiko would have picked up on the sound sooner, but her anger seemed to make her senses half a second slower. In any case, her expression changed quickly from the angry snarl to one of mild surprise and impassiveness; no doubt her reason caught up with her in the moment between their fierce dialogue and she now rethought threatening one she could barely beat on a good day.



As Rin entered the camp, humming lightly, Sesshomaru's masculine voice rang out through the darkness, "See, Tsukiko, I told you your fears were unfounded."

Tsukiko bit the inside of her lip and tasted the slightly sweet, metallic blood. A moment ago, her skin had been burning and her instincts were crying for her to kill and kiss the infernal male. She had pulled back her lips into a snarl, something she had not done since she had left home and her father.

Sighing roughly in unresolved frustration, she marched over to where she knew Ah-Un was sitting. With a huff, she sat down next to the dragon and crossed her arms in front of herself as Sesshomaru began his interrogation of Rin of the condition of the village. Ah-Un nuzzled her lightly in an attempt to comfort her. Tsukiko was still annoyed; she clenched her teeth and blew through them in an endeavor to get the anger out of her before she started and argument in front of Rin.

_Young one, you and our master fancy each other greatly, yes?_

_No! _Tsukiko answered back in bad temper. _He's infuriating and arrogant and narrow-minded!_

_Most in your situation would consider him icy as well._

Tsukiko mulled this over as he anger slowly ebbed away with the return of coherent thought. _No… I don't think he's that; he cares about Rin, you, his country and the people, perhaps Jaken…_

_And you as well, young one._

Tsukiko hesitated, her women's impulse not yet feeling like forgiving the demon. However, she was more reasonable than most demons and certainly humans, so she relented. _Yes, me, to an extent. I wonder…_

_Young one, we will talk later, but now we think it is important that you go and listen to what Flower Girl Rin has to say._

Tsukiko was brought out of her own little world that she and Ah-Un had been in as she felt eyes on her. Tiredly, she got up and walked over to where she could sense Rin's fast, bird-like heart beat, and Sesshomaru's slow, steady one. Sesshomaru moved next to her, she guessed he nodded to Rin as she started.

"I went into a store with a lot of stuff hanging from the ceiling and boxes on the ground. An old lady told me not to touch anything since I was a little girl, but I did what Lady Tsukiko does when people say something that is not right about her and said, 'do not assume'. She seemed a little… disconnected…."

"Disconcerted, Rin. Try not to use words you are not one hundred percent sure of their meaning of, okay?"

"Okay Lady Tsukiko. Anyway, I asked her about the poison from the spiders and she told me that there was no way a human would be able to survive it, and often times a demon couldn't either. But I kept asking and she told me that it should only fifteen hours till Lady Tsukiko could take the bandages off, and her eyesight would be impaired if she were a human… but it sounded like she meant to tell me that if she wasn't human she would be normal."

"Fifteen hours… I've had this stuff on for about that long. I guess that means," Tsukiko's hand began to travel towards the knot that was in the back of her head, but she felt a strong, slightly calloused hand on top of hers.

"Let's wait for another hour, just to be sure." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Was that concern, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes."

Tsukiko raised her eyebrows. Sessshomaru's voice seemed to grin somewhat, knowing she could not come with up with a retort to that. Tsukiko decided to just let it go, flashed a fangy smirk in his direction and walked back over to Ah-Un. Tsukiko suddenly felt very tired; drained of all energy as worry slowly started to creep in. She sat down next to the old youkai dragon, leaning her back against a brawny shoulder.

Ah-Un nuzzled her worriedly. _Young one…_

_Ah-Un, I appreciate it, but I'm too tired. _

As the hour progressed, Tsukiko became more and more worried, until her hands began shaking with it. The coolness of dusk setting in.

Sometime after Tsukiko began to get cool, she felt Rin put a small arm around her. Touched, Tsukiko embraced the girl, small tears filling her unseeing eyes. A few minutes later, Rin's breathing evened out. Smiling, Tsukiko placed her in between a thick blanket and Ah-Un's hind leg.

Tsukiko must have dozed off, of otherwise Sesshomaru been very quiet, for the next thing she knew, she heard Sesshomaru sitting next to her. She knew her hands were still shaking with the worry. A moment later, a warm hand enclosed over hers, which were clasped in front of her. Tsukiko tried desperately to keep her heart beat low, knowing that Sesshomaru would be able to sense its beating, but she could not help it. In what seemed a few minutes time, she seemed to have had two people, who, upon meeting them, never thought she would be a part of their lives beyond saving them from the clutches of an idiot human Lord.

Tsukiko gasped as she felt herself being pulled up. Sesshomaru allowed her to gain her balance back before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. Tsukiko sincerely hoped it was just because he did not want to wake Rin up that he was pervading her small bubble of personal space so much that she was tickled by his warm breath.

"Tsukiko, I believe you can take your bandages off now."

Shaking even more now, Tsukiko lifted her hands to the knot, but found her hands were not steady enough to undo it. She blushed.

"Sesshomaru… I…"

Without a word, Sesshomaru tugged the small ribbon of silk he had so meticulously tied a day before out. Tsukiko stepped back and felt her eyes before opening them. The muck was gone, surprisingly. Tsukiko just began to crack her eyes open when she felt a scaly limb pushing hard into the back of her knees. Had she been prepared, she probably would not have fallen, but she was not and did.

"Ah…" She croaked weakly as she felt herself fall forward.

A strong arm caught her, crushing her to an extremely warm body. Sesshomaru. Tsukiko inwardly smiled. For an Ice Prince, his hands, arms and body were extremely warm, though they did send little jolts of fire through her.

Tsukiko opened her eyes more fully now, the blindness far from her mind as she looked up to Sesshomaru. She gasped, her newly-useable eyes widening.

The moon, full and large, sat on the horizon in a bed of purple clouds. The sky was varying shades of blue. The greens of the forest were dark and striking against the sky with a healthy pallor or plants. However, the colors of the on-coming night were lost on Tsukiko.

Sesshomaru stood, proud as ever, albeit his golden eyes were widened slightly at the sudden closeness between the two. His white clothes stood out brightly in the sliver light of the moon as his hair blew behind him in the winter's night breeze. Tsukiko had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Sessho…"



Sesshomaru had caught her, though as a natural instinct. As he gently crushed her to him, he suddenly felt a flush of heat go through him. He knew Tsukiko felt a similar rush as she shivered a little.

As she pulled slightly away, Sesshomaru was amazed. The last time he had seen Tsukiko's eyes, they were milky and light-colored. Now they were back to their normal sapphire color that he loved so much. Her lips moved slightly as she tried to say his name.

Sesshomaru did not know when he lost control, and later would not admit why, but he did. He lowered his face gently to the young women's and when she did not pull away, he pressed his lips to hers.

**A/N: Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Glad to see the lot of you liked the last chapter; it made me soooo nervous.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the energy right now to come up with any witty remarks, thank you, so I'm going to be very frank in hopes that you people will get it: I do not own Inuysha.**

Tsukiko realized rather quickly (or at least it seemed to her) that she needed air. The pain in her chest made her grasp what she was doing. She quickly pulled away and put her hands to her mouth.

She was not extremely experienced with men (though she had taken some lovers before, when she still was in her own home country), despite her age, and her head felt as if it were going to combust, if it stopped spinning first. Some small, vain part of her looked at Sesshomaru to see if she had disappointed him.

What she saw almost made her jump into the tree and fly away into the night. Though he was as magnificently beautiful as he was a moment before, now he was a whole new kind of striking. His markings were darkened as if ready to grow the jagged lines signaling a transformation into his truer form. His chest was moving up and down rapidly, as he tried to get his breath back without opening his mouth. What stroke fear into Tsukiko's heart, however, were his eyes. The golden irises were tinted red but they still were bright as ever (brighter even, with a small glaze, betraying his cool exterior), making him look like a hunter. Which meant she was the prey.

When Sesshomaru seemed to come to his senses, he seemed to realize what he did. His eyes flickered slightly, as if he was afraid Tsukiko would unsheathe not only her sword but her claws on him (which, she realized, she had every right to do. In both the inu and the draco courts, advances made by a male to a female had to be wanted. Anything as intimate as what he had just done would have given her the right to call for a fight for her honor, which, of course would open up entire issues that were far too deep for her to think about at that time). What's more, he did not seem to know what to say. However, when he blinked and the wildness that had caused her fear a moment before drained from his eyes, he seemed to realize that she was blushing and nervous. He was back in his element. Tsukiko, not at all comfortable cleared her throat, though she made no noise. Damn. Her throat was dry.

"I…um…" Tsukiko could not get the words out, try as she might.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, as if still recovering from the shock of the kiss. "Tsukiko, you are blushing."

Tsukiko gained a bit of confidence back as the righteous anger came. "I'm… going for a walk."

Sesshomaru bobbed his head lightly, "As you wish."

Tsukiko really could not stand being there with him a moment longer without either attacking him or grabbing his face and forcing him to kiss her again (though he seemed as if he would not be opposed to it). She jumped away from him, into a tree branch, and from there, the canopy above.



Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile as Tsukiko hurried away. She would challenge him in the most physically and mentally demanding ways, yet with a simple kiss, (though he would admit late later that the kiss they had just shared was anything but simple) she was completely subdued, if only for a moment. He would have to remember that.

Sighing slightly, he jumped up into a tree and rested his back against the course bark of the trunk. For lack of anything better to do, he thought about what had just transpired.

One moment he had been baiting her into a fight, the next Rin was back and he had had to abandon his fun. Later, she had seemed so vulnerable, as she could not even undo a simple knot. He had helped her and a moment later, their lips were touching. He could barely remember the reason for it, just that it had felt… nice.

She was obviously inexperienced. Her one hundred years of exile could probably account for that; she was open enough that she would divulge the secrets of her past before allowing anyone to form a bond with her, (let alone kiss her) and any type of creature knew to stay well away from exiled ones, for they only brought trouble in the end. Despite her inexperience, she had responded well. Of course, the kiss had not been anything too intimate; Sesshomaru would never allow it go too far without some type of sign from Tsukiko. Still, it had warmed him to an extent that if Tsukiko had offered consent, he would have gone farther and he was not sure that he would have been able to stop.

Oh no.

This was not good.



Tsukiko sighed contentedly, completely relaxed and a mile away from the feelings she had left behind in the clearing. She had found a creek and removed her human-made boots. She slipped her feet into the cold water to keep herself from nodding off. She placed her back on a large piece of slate the projected from the ground.

She swallowed a few times to slow her still rapidly beating heart. She kept her eyes opened, though normally she would have closed them in this situation, while she tried to calm down a bit more.

She drank in the sight of all around her. Not exactly the shapes; at the moment, they seemed irrelevant. More the colors; the pigments; the shades. All of it she had missed so much. The last time she had been blinded (a time she had spent in absolute terror, with only Cerelune and Springstein to guide her), she had walked around, missing everything. When she had gained her sight back three days later, the shapes of mundane objects, the colors, even the sureness of her footing had been all too much to take in.

This time, however, she was not as terrified, for she had creatures that could talk to her. She knew that this was bad justification for feeling more comfortable, for Springstein and Cerelune could 'talk' in their own way, but it was… different. She felt comfortable with Sesshomaru's group and even, yes, Sesshomaru himself than she did alone.

She frowned, her thoughts from before leeching back in gradual steps. Why was it that she was so comfortable with these people? She had not known them more than a few months, and one of those months, she had not seen neither hide nor hair of them. Now she found herself developing feelings deeper than she had felt since her grandmother and her uncle.

…_you've just sent one of the only people in this whole world that I actually care about besides your pretentious ass into peril…_

Her words came back to her suddenly, and she cursed out loud into the night.

**A/N: Wasn't sure how to end this, but oh well, you guys deserve an update! Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Still slow writing….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and he isn't allowed to read the chapters anymore.**

**Inuyasha: (muttering) Bitch…**

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Tsukiko asked as she watched Sesshomaru set his amour on Ah-Un's back.

Sesshomaru spared her a half-hearted glare before replying, "Because you seem to _insist_ on running into my back, I've decided to prevent the loss of one of your eyes."

Tsukiko blushed slightly, as she had been doing for most of the day. When she realized what she was doing, she ducked her head and looked away, frustrated immensely with her bashfulness. It seemed that the littlest thing to day would send the blood to her cheeks.

"Dragon?" Sesshomaru got her attention with his smooth voice.

Tsukiko sighed and answered, "I'm coming."

She had recognized his voice by the littlest tone and vowel reflex. He wanted her to get moving. She did not know that she had come to know his voice so well in the past two weeks. At least she would take something away from her experience.

Most would have an altered view to life after being blinded for two weeks; Tsukiko saw no point in this, as she had lived so long that she knows that people never hold true to their 'new way of life'. Besides, she liked how she lived her own. She appreciated life itself and the young ones; the blue sky and the purple misty mountains. She was happy that people find true love; though she doubts that she will find it herself (it is here that she briefly thought of Sesshomaru, but brushes away the thought). She lifted people out of sadness and scorned those who assumed their plight worse than the person's next to them.

She had had, of course, her own share of plight. Being exiled was definitely not a walk in the park, and she supposed it was only by luck that she had found this place. When her father had banished her, she knew that all assumed she would go to the islands in the east, where her uncle had ruled for a time and many had stayed loyal to him. She would certainly not, because she neither wanted to be on an island that had too many farmers and not enough fighters nor did she want to find on of her family's swords nestled between her ribs one night.

Thus, she had left her home country, neither going east nor west (and never north, it was too cold in the north for her dragon blood), but veering south once she was well away from her brother's sight, as he had been the one to escort her out of the Court. She had traveled for a day and a half without food or water, as she was not permitted to land on her father's soil. As she traveled over the water, she began to regret her decision. However, she kept on course and continued to fly south, hoping that there would soon be land for her to get food and drink and that she would not accidentally fly in a circle, and end up on her father's land again.

Miraculously, she had landed on the islands on Japan and had traipsed about until she eventually found a pregnant lesser dragon, Fuu. She had stayed with Fuu until she had had four eggs, three of them now hatched into Cerelune, Springstein and the un-named hatchling. Fuu had passed away, and Tsukiko found herself responsible for three baby dragons. She had shouldered responsibility and had 'loaned' herself out as a mercenary as well as assassin. The pay was good, especially because some hanyou, Naraku, that she was unfortunate to meet a few times, had brought forth thousands of demons from the pits of hell to torment humans; those humans would pay handsomely for their heads.

And so she lived her life until she was captured unawares by a damned pitiful human and locked in prison with an imperious demon who she helped save and eventually ended up tutoring his daughter for a coronation ball as well as gifted one of her beautiful dragons to. Damn, that was a long story. Not to mention that she could almost admit to herself that she might be falling for said imperious demon and he had kissed her last night!

Damn, that was a _long _story.



Sesshomaru walked south, and towards the sun. He would come to a small demon village, Nasde, before the night was over. He knew that the lesser lord there, Bishamon, would provide food, drink, shelter, and entertainment. He usually did not like to stop there, for Bishamon tried far too hard to gain his favor; often this was with loud parties that lasted well into the night.

He knew he could just avoid the while mess by camping in the woods, as he usually did, but he had a feeling both he and Tsukiko would need rooms they could escape into tonight, so they could avoid each other without it being obvious. Or at least have the option to slam the door in one another's face.

Tsukiko and Rin spoke little during the journey, occasionally commenting on the beautiful day or reviewing a lesson or two. Eventually, when the sun was directly overhead and their shadows had shrunk, he sent Jaken ahead, to tell Bishamon of his arrival.

Soon, when the sun was to Sesshomaru's back, Nasde came into view. Outside ramshackle houses stood the bear, wolf and tiger youkai that enjoyed the cool climate of the southeast of the Western Lands. Cheers were heard as the group topped a hill, still half a mile away from the village. Tsukiko whispered to Rin about this being practice for all her training.

Tsukiko drew level with him. For a moment, Sesshomaru was worried that she may insist to enter the village his equal. An unknown, admittedly beautiful woman walking beside the Lord of the West would start rumors before he could even present her as a tutor for Rin, though he admitted by now that 'tutor' was not exactly the right word for Tsukiko, kill aside. He was relieved when she spoke.

"You didn't tell me we were entering a village," She said, a bit testily in Sesshomaru's opinion.

"It is my business where we go." Sesshomaru answered emotionlessly.

"As it is mine, and Rin's for that matter, as we are traveling with you."

Sesshomaru glanced sideways at her, "You chose to come on this voyage."

Tsukiko sighed, "Fine." They walked in silence for a few minutes and Sesshomaru was thinking on how to ask her to walk a respectable distance behind him without angering Tsukiko when she spoke again. "I suppose you'll want me to walk behind you with Ah-Un and Rin." Sesshomaru looked at her, surprised. She smiled faintly, though tightly. "I might be exiled, but I know how things work. A female, unknown walking with a Lord as if she was an untrained escort? Gossip would spread like wildfire of the Lord's infidelity and people would loose respect of that Lord faster than he could track down the gossipers. Even with and inu's nose."

Sesshomaru looked at her, surprised and grateful (though he would neither show it nor admit it) at her understanding.

She continued her head down at the ground, the perfect picture of a servant, "I will walk behind you and treat you with respect until such a time that you see fit to introduce me for who I really am." She lifted her head, eyes bright with warning and the smell of pomegranate washing over him gently, "But don't test me. I am neither a servant nor will be treated like one."

Sesshomaru inclined his head, "Nor do I think of you as one."

He moved forward before she could comment, though he did enjoy a brief look at Tsukiko's astonished face before he moved on.

The group came to the village and walked through the main road, which was packed on either side by various youkai, who all calmed their cheers and respectfully bowed. Sesshomaru could feel their stares on Tsukiko as she passed.

They walked up a gentle sloping hill, to a large manor decorated with red and green lights and paper. The Lord of the house, Bishamon, stood with his large family. He bowed to Sesshomaru and they exchanged formal greetings. That done, the Lord clapped his hands. Instantly, music started up.

"Let the entertainment begin!"

Sesshomaru mentally groaned as dancers followed them inside.

This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Okay sorry it took so long but it's out, right? Anyway, I got to go cause if my mom catches me up so late I'll loose my computer for another 2 weeks. Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: All right, all of you have to stop being mad at me right now about the not updating quickly thing. I'm trying really hard and I would update as much as possible if I could. But I can't do it as much as I want to, okay, because I'm working on a bunch of other stories (which I do get the same amount of people telling me to update more often on those, too). Not only that, I have to baby-sit cause if I turn someone down I feel like a horrible person and cause I need the money, I have finals coming up and I just got into Biotechnology, which mean I get 22 projects while everyone else at my school has 12. Okay, just deal with the slow updates until summer. You guys all got to chill out cause I'm stressed enough as it is!**

**Ahem…. Freak out over now. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. What part of 'on with the story' do you not understand?**

Sesshomaru walked with Bishamon, barely engaging in conversation about needing more farming tools and ignoring the fluttering eyelashes of Bishamon's mate, a large and homely-looking female bear youkai, Chikako.

Rin was being followed around by servants, who attended to her every need. Ah-Un was stabled, and Jaken was probably already sleeping in the kitchen. Tsukiko was pointedly ignored by all.

She bore it well, however. She watched all that went on seemingly impassively, her arms crossed loosely in front of her. As servants and dancers rushed about, she agilely moved out of their way. There was not a scent of pomegranates in the air, so Sesshomaru assumed she did not care.

_She is quite odd. For one to have grown up with servants waiting on her hand and foot and then have nothing must be quite a change, but one would expect her to want at least one of the servants attending her. _Sesshomaru felt a flicker of annoyance as one of the dancers roughly pushed Tsukiko into a wall in an attempt to move closer to one of the Lord's sons. Tsukiko merely brushed herself off, though and patted the pockets her small dragons (excluding Rin's, who was carried about in a small pouch that Jaken had made for her) were in. _She does not seem to mind, but I will have to make sure to say something to Bishamon _



Tsukiko entered the expansive hallway that lead to the dining room at least twenty feet behind Sesshomaru and Rin. Between them, there were at least a dozen dancers, and the same among to servants. She did not mind much… until she saw one of Bishamon's sons putting his arms about Rin's shoulders.

Instantly, Tsukiko was moving quickly through the crowd, going so far as to push one of the dancers down in an effort to get closer to the two. Bishamon's son was _way_ too close and was inching closer to the hallway. Tsukiko moved on instinct, jumping above the crowd and landing directly between the two. Rin backed away, towards the wall (looking both surprised and relieved) and the young male demon went sprawling to the floor, taking down a servant, who knocked two dancers down in a domino effect.

She ignored the surprised look of the two young demons and growled at Bishamon's son, "Back off."

As the boy gaped at her, his pampered self never having been denied anything in the small town, as his father blustered through the crowd. He spluttered for a few moments before turning to Sesshomaru, who had not moved.

"My Lord, are you not going to reprimand your servant?" Bishamon asked, using the question to mask his want to do the very same (and probably much more).

Sesshomaru glanced coldly at Bishamon, "I see no servant. The woman menacing your boy," Sesshomaru looked at the youkai on the ground, and only Tsukiko could see the disgust through Sesshomaru's indifferent mask "is Lady Tsukiko, a Lady of the Western Courts." With that, Sesshomaru continued towards the dining hall with a slightly pink-faced Rin following at his heels, the music and dancers starting up again.

As his words sunk in, Tsukiko felt a small, warm flower of gratitude bloom in her chest. She looked at Bishamon and saw a slow, look of horror creep across his face as the utter mortification set in. Tsukiko smiled innocently at him before striding towards Sesshomaru.

She drew abreast him, keeping her eyes forward as she walked so not to look as if they were speaking, "Did I just get a promotion?" she asked rhetorically.

Sesshomaru continued to walk towards the dining hall, before responding with his usual aloofness, "Should you wish it, and providing you continue to fulfill the duties to Rin, the place in my Court is yours."

As they entered the dining hall, Tsukiko allowed herself a side glace at Sesshomaru. They had not noticed it, but their long strides had taken them quite a ways from the main group, who were only able to move a few steps every minute because of the huge entourage of dancers.

Tsukiko smiled slightly, "May I enquire what made me eligible for such an esteemed position?"

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly slid to the right, making sure that they were still safely alone in the corridor before leaning down to Tsukiko's ear, his warm breath on the sensitive skin making her shiver, "Because your lips are sweeter than wine."

Tsukiko stood in shock for a moment, giving Sesshomaru the chance to make his getaway to the head of the expansive dining table, before blushing deeply and angrily calling out, "Sesshomaru!"



The room was lavishly decorated in bright greens, reds and gold. Oil paintings of fruits and wine were set upon to walls, set in frames that bespoke false wealth. Tsukiko was reminded of the Ladies of the Draco Courts, dressed in their fine silks and flaunting their beauty, but then acting as if they were concubines as soon as a wealthy dragon came their way.

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, politely eating some of what was set before him. Rin, as his daughter, sat at his right hand and Tsukiko as a 'Lady of the Western Courts' sat beside Rin. Bishamon, as Lord of the house was seated across from Rin, as his usual seat was occupied by his Lord, Sesshomaru. Bishamon's mate was seated beside him, and the rest of the rather large family and important merchants of the village around the Lords and Ladies.

The group talked for awhile of the goings of the country, Sesshomaru giving respectful, short answers but otherwise staying silent. However, as if there was a shifting in the winds, Tsukiko felt the conversation change and redirect into areas that were better left unexplored.

"So, Lady Tsukiko," Bishamon's mate began politely, "how is it that you became a Lady of the Western Courts? I daresay I've never heard of you before."

Tsukiko thought quickly before replying, "Lord Sesshomaru has recently taken me into his service after becoming aware of certain abilities that I have."

Chikako's answer came far too swiftly for Tsukiko to assume that she was just wondering aloud, "Yes, well I know that when Inutashio, Sesshomaru's sire, held the throne, many females received their places in the Courts by doing certain things for the Lord that were not exactly honorable, so you understand my concern."

Tsukiko grit her teeth, "I assure you, that I have done nothing in my life without honor."

Chikako's eyes glinted as she backed down, choosing a more passive-aggressive route, "Still, I'm sure that it is a wonderful story. You wouldn't mind regaling us with it, would you, Lady Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko quickly considered her words, rejecting the ones that could be twisted to serve the bear's purpose. The few seconds that took her to respond were far too long, and she was far too nervous when the words were out of her mouth. She was afraid of bringing shame upon Sesshomaru!

"I believe that is a tale that would be better heard from Lord Sesshomaru's mouth, Lady Chikako."

"Lord Sesshomaru, we would love to hear the tale," Chikako said, fluttering her eyes unabashedly.

Sesshomaru's reply came sharp and soft, "I have found that Lady Tsukiko's intelligence and fighting ability surpass that of many females and have decided she would be greater of greater benefit to the Western Lands than gossiping wenches that cannot find a better way to spend their days. Not that any of the high Courts affairs are the business of lower Lords and Ladies," he added; Tsukiko could see a glint of anger behind those golden eyes.

Bishamon and his mate looked as if they had been struck. Chikako recovered herself first, muttering a quick 'of course' before pretending to have heard the demoness next to her call her name.

After Bishamon had turned his attention of one of his sons, who was complaining loudly of the quality of the food, Tsukiko caught Sesshomaru's eyes with her own. She smiled, mouthing a quick 'thanks'. Sesshomaru gave an imperious nod. As his Rin began talking to him, Tsukiko could have sworn the corners of his mouth had turned up into…

a smile.

**A/N: Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Yay! By time you guys are reading this, finals are over!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku would both have their asses strapped to a bus for sensitivity training so fast they wouldn't know what hit them.**

The group continued on the next morning in silence. It had been a peaceful night, the group retiring early and leaving before dawn to avoid any more uncomfortable questions. Still, it had angered Sesshomaru to know that Tsukiko would be looked down upon for being in his company.

On the horizon, less than a mile away, was the dark tree line of one of the oldest forests in the Western Lands. It was called, he believed, by the local humans "Inuyasha's Forest". How odd it was to have his hanyou brother leave a mark on _his _territory. Had Inuyasha been birthed by a demoness, he would have had rightful claim to the throne (even though he was a bastard) and they would have fought tooth and nail over the countryside until it was ripped nearly in two.

Sesshomaru would have been happy to completely bypass the area, moving to the eastern border of the Western Lands, but it seemed wrong. As if not protecting his deceased half-brother's little patch of unofficial land was dishonorable. Sesshomaru could be called many things, but no one could ever question his honor.

They entered the shade of the forest, Sesshomaru now wished that he had indeed forgone Bishamon's village. They had entered from the wrong side of the forest; if he wanted to see Inuyasha's village and be out of the forest in the same day, he would have to leave Rin behind, something he was not willing to do ever since the idea of demon hormones had been put into his head. Even now, with Tsukiko there to make sure Rin was safe, Sesshomaru loathed the thought of leaving.

Tsukiko surreptitiously pulled her cloak tighter about herself. _That's right. _Sesshomaru suddenly remembered. _She is part dragon, so she's also cold-blooded. Or at least a bit. It's winter and she'll be colder than either Rin or I. __**So settle down and start a fire. **__Why would I do that? _He could feel his feral side growling slightly. _**She's uncomfortable, make her comfortable. **__Why? _Sesshomaru asked himself stubbornly.

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru had not noticed that Tsukiko had been walking next to him for awhile. "Are you all right?" she asked, true concern lacing her voice.

Sesshomaru did not look at her, still wondering what had caused his demon's change of mind. "I am fin…" Sesshomaru's nose caught a scent. "Dragon, move back." He commanded.

Tsukiko looked slightly hurt, but did as he ordered. Sesshomaru took in a long whiff of the air, hoping (for sanity's sake) that he had been wrong. No, it was still there, the scent, and stronger than ever.

Sesshomaru immediately felt his adrenaline pumping. Without warning, he began running in the direction, following his nose. He ignored the pomegranate scent behind him as well as Tsukiko's angry cry. He knew he would probably regret that later, but he _had _to know if this was true; if he smelled right.

He slowed down as he came upon the scent's owner, determined to seem as calm as ever, while in reality he felt as if he was no longer in his body, as if he were in one of the bad stories that his mother had loved to listen to when she was still welcome in the Western Land's palace.

He turned a corner (or, tree, as it were) and came to a full halt. For a moment, it felt as if the world stopped. He froze and glared, his hand naturally going to his swords.



Tsukiko glared in the direction that Sesshomaru had gone. She did not realize that a growl of annoyance had risen in her throat. Ah- Un pushed one of its muzzles into her hand.

_Young one, our Master is preoccupied. _

_More than he should be. _Tsukiko answered shortly. She was not even sure why she was annoyed with him, but she felt she had justification for it. Did this have to do with the kiss? No, surely he should be more cautious of the safety of those that followed him.

_Please, young one. We sense that our Master will need something more. We sense his frustration and that he may need you._

Tsukiko's mind nearly froze. _Sesshomaru doesn't need anyone._

_Nay, young moon child, our Master likes to believe that he needs no one. His past has hardened his heart to those around him, but those that are close to him can calm him like no one else. Young Rin will not know what to do with him, but you are sensible. Find him young one, and help our Master._

Ah-Un withdrew from her. Tsukiko bit her lip, drawing blood, in indecision. After a second, Tsukiko took hold of Ah-Un's reins and muttered to Jaken and Rin, who were riding atop the dragon, that they were going after Sesshomaru.

They trekked through the forest, Tsukiko following her instincts. Every once and awhile, she would pause to ask Rin is she could smell the Lord. Eventually, they came close enough that Tsukiko could determine herself where Sesshomaru was.

Sesshomaru was standing in front of a tree, glaring (or what passed for glaring) at a young demon standing on the tree, his hand grasping the Tokijin. The unknown demon had a rather large sword held at the ready, and looked irritated. Tsukiko extended her senses and found that, though the demon was powerful, he was no where near either Sesshomaru's or her own level. In fact, she doubted very much if he could defeat the respected general Soha.

Immediately, Tsukiko felt annoyance. How dare Sesshomaru run off like that when real danger could be about? Although she was confident in her abilities, Tsukiko could not cause any real damage if they were to be swarmed by more than a score of enemies without calling upon her fire, and that could have been more dangerous than the foe in the first place. She resisted the urge to put her hands on her hips as she stepped forward, in between the pair.

"Sesshomaru and you," she pointed at the other demon, who lowered his sword slightly in confusion, "stop this foolishness now. What is the meaning of all of this?"

Both were quiet and Tsukiko was reminded oddly of the times when she would get in trouble with her mother and would not answer questions directly.

"All right," she growled. "Sesshomaru, why don't we start with who is this demon?"

Sesshomaru gave slight pause before he answer. He never took his eyes off the other demon as he spoke.

"My brother, Inuyasha."

**A/N: Twisty! Review!**

**Also, I have a story I'm writing on deviantart that isn't a fanfic, so if you want to check that out, I'll put up the info next chapter or you can just look for the user 'elpmip'. Anyone interested? **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I got twelve reviews last chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inu: (singsong voice) You brought me baaack. You brought me baaack.**

**Me: Shut the hell up before I kill you off again.**

**Inu: (Quiet)**

Silence settled over the glade. Tsukiko glared hard at Sesshomaru. The demon lord soon became annoyed and refused to be taken in by the warm, pomegranate scent that was given off by Tsukiko in her irritation.

"Wench, move."

"No," Tsukiko said stubbornly. "This is neither the time nor the place for you to kill your brother…"

"Half brother!" Inuyasha shouted loudly.

"…and you know it," Tsukiko continued as if uninterrupted.

Sesshomaru was surprised to find just how angry Tsukiko was. Her eyes were swirling and her hands were clenched. She turned on her heel and stomped away from him.

She called over her shoulder, "_We're _going to make camp."

As she led Ah-Un and Rin away, Jaken hopped off the dragon to waddle to his master's side. Sesshomaru felt like sighing. Instead, he turned his attention back to his half brother, still not totally believing that this was truly Inuyasha and now some illusion.

Had he not had use of his nose, Sesshomaru would have never guessed that the _demon _standing before him was Inuyasha. He stood perhaps a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru, the difference more than made up for by the large root Inuyasha was standing on. His silver hair was still roughly cut, but no longer topped by those ridiculous ears. Instead, his ears were tapered much like Sesshomaru's. His face was slightly longer, more elongated and two magenta stripes, a bit less defined than Sesshomaru's slashed across each of his cheeks. Everything about him screamed demon.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, his indifferent mask firmly in place, "care to explain why you are a full demon?"

Inuyasha looked as if Sesshomaru had slapped him across the face (or at least, someone had, as Sesshomaru would never stoop so low). He lowered his sword (which seemed to be untransformed) and Sesshomaru had the distinct impression of a dog with its tail between his legs. There was a quiet moment before Inuyasha slowly and deliberately turned around, and slid from the large root he had been standing upon.

"Come," he said simply.

Sesshomaru nearly growled at his impertinence. With the thought that he might be able to satisfy his curiosity (and that Tsukiko would _definitely_ need some more time to cool off), Sesshomaru followed him, though much more quietly and with more grace than his half brother could seem to muster.

The brothers had never really reconciled, but the fight with Naraku had brought them closer. Inuyasha's priestess, Kagome, had somehow convinced Inuyasha to go to his brother for help to battle Naraku. Sesshomaru would never admit it, but secretly he was glad for his brother's need; even with his amazing abilities, Sesshomaru was at a sore disadvantage so long as Naraku could use the Shikon no Tama to revitalize himself. Not only that, but Sesshomaru was privately impressed with Inuyasha's ability to swallow his pride (though he suspected that the bossy priestess had something to with it) as he had, even offering the Tessaiga in exchange for help. They had agreed that Inuyasha would give up the sword, which Sesshomaru saw as his birthright, despite the fact that he could not touch it, after the final battle with Naraku.

However, with Inuyasha 'dead' after the final battle and the Tessaiga missing, Sesshomaru had moved on. Still, a mutual amount of trust and even camaraderie had grown around that final campfire the night before the battle. Several times during the foreplay of the battle (the fighting against minor demons), Sesshomaru had saved Inuyasha or one of his companions, though he had not answered their calls of thanks, and Inuyasha _had_ prevented Naraku from causing a wound that would have become annoying later.

As trust built that final night, Sesshomaru had been questioned about Rin and (although he replied with only the barest of answers) in turn questioned his brother's group on how they came to be. He had learned how the group had been drawn together and through the talkative human girl Kagome, much of their travels and adventures together. It was through this knowledge he knew that his half brother was leading him to the God Tree, which held some sort of significance to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha finally came to a stop at the tree, and bowed slightly before it. When he had moved away, Sesshomaru could see three small black stones, on which were the crudely carved names; 'Kagome', 'Sango', and 'Miroku'.

"Fitting, that they should be buried here," Sesshomaru said, opening the conversation with what he thought would be a harmless statement.

Inuyasha laughed mirthlessly, and Sesshomaru quickly felt his patience tested. "She's so stupid," his brother finally said. "That stupid woman."

"Repeating yourself makes you seem unintelligent." Sesshomaru said. "Now say what you intended to tell me."

Inuyasha laughed again, a rough sound that grated on the demon Lord's ears. This time it was longer, and Sesshomaru became aware of the rapidly approaching night. He could smell cooking, and knew that his wards were not far. Inuyasha was still laughing. Sesshomaru's inner beast raged at the insult. Never before had anyone laughed in Sesshomaru's presence.

He pinned Inuyasha to the tree by the throat. His half brother's laughs stopped, and his golden eyes narrowed into slits.

Inuyasha seemed to be in hysterics. "It won't work this time, Kikyo. I'm a demon now. I'm the demon everyone wanted me to be. Come on, Kikyo, kill me. Kill me. KILL ME!" Inuyasha roared into Sesshomaru's face, sending spittle flying dangerously close to his eyes.

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha in anger and disgust. As he walked away, he heard Inuyasha's voice call out again.

"No… Kagome, I wasn't seeing Kikyo again. I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

Sesshomaru quickened his pace. His youkai was furious. His brother had insulted him in far too many ways to be forgiven, madness or not. Outwardly, he appeared superior, but inside, he was seriously considering lowering himself to punch a tree.

Unwilling to do that, he quickly walked to the camp he knew Tsukiko set up not too far away, hoping that his extra energy would be used in moving quickly. He stopped when he saw the fire, opting instead to move his usual grace, though his annoyance was still peaked.

He spared the resting Rin a glance, and, assured that she was indeed sleeping before moving over to Tsukiko. She was mad; he could smell pomegranate rolling off of her in billowing clouds. He was vaguely reminded of when they had been joined in a small sphere of their combined energy (A/N: Chapter thirty), and the affects of her scent upon him. She seemed to be saying something, but Sesshomaru was only able to concentrate of her lips. Her scent was completely exhilarating.

Sesshomaru's guard slipped for an instant, and that was all his inner youkai needed. His body jerked spasmodically, but stopped himself, glad he had not moved enough to make it seem that he had lost control. He did not know exactly what his youkai had intended to do, but he could guess that it would not have ended well. Still, he noticed, Tsukiko was glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"Let's talk," she said hotly.

**A/N: Review!**

**Okay, so I know that I haven't updated in forever, it's the same with all my stories. I'm having a bit of trouble juggling everything. I'm really sorry.**

**I decided to do a story on deviantart. Anyone who likes my stories probably would like that, but I promise that this story is probably a lot better than the stories on fanfiction. My penname on there is 'elpmip' and keywords for it are 'fallon', 'love', 'insanity', 'warrior', 'moon', 'sun', and 'fortress'. You'll probably have to enter a bunch of them in. After that, you will probably have to go into my gallery to find the prologue and read it in order. So, here's a summary:**

**Men have attacked the Fortress of Stars. After a night of terror and confusion, only a woman, Fallon, and her daughter escape the massacre. Alone and afraid, they flee to the Fortress of Stone.  
Now, Fallon must try to become a part of the Fortress' daily life, but the residents are scornful of both her and her daughter, who is more than meets the eye. At the same time, Fallon must wrestle with her depression from her husband's and her family's death. With no respite from either, Fallon slowly begins to question her faith and her sanity.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Did anyone bother to check out my deviantart story?**

**Discliaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I do not know why anyone would want to; he's being such a brat.**

**Muse: That's because you threatened to kill him off again if he said anything to annoy, so he's just settling for stomping around the house.**

**Inuyasha: (STOMP!)**

**Me: (sigh)**

Tsukiko stepped into the shadow of the forest. Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment, mentally debating on whether or not to call her on her obvious lack of respect, but decided against it. He already had a headache from his encounter with Inuyasha and was in no mood to have Tsukiko make it worse with her fiery anger and loud debate tactics.

As he followed Tsukiko, he noticed that her back was straight and her shoulders hunched in what looked to be an extremely uncomfortable posture. Sesshomaru did not need to have a sense of smell to tell that something was bothering her.

They had walked about twenty-five yards, far enough to not wake Rin from her slumber (even with her demon hearing) yet close enough to sense any potential enemies, when Tsukiko whirled about, her blue eyes blazing. Sesshomaru waited for her to speak, content with the momentary silence, despite the tenseness. Tsukiko, however, settled with a heated glare, as if waiting for Sesshomaru to speak.

"Did you wish to speak to me?" he asked dryly. Even with his oncoming migraine, Sesshomaru was able to find amusement out of irritating Tsukiko.

Tsukiko boldly stepped up to Sesshomaru and, their bodies only inches apart, poked him in the chest. Before Sesshomaru crushed her hand, she spoke, her voice dangerously low. "How dare you run off like that," she hissed.

Sesshomaru remembered that morning, leaving Rin, Tsukiko, Ah-Un and Jaken behind. He had done so countless times in the past, when traveling while Naraku was still alive. He always made sure that he could sense anything that could hurt them. Now, with Tsukiko traveling with them, he was even more certain that no harm would come to Rin (though he would never mention it aloud).

So why was Tsukiko glaring at him as if he was a small child stealing a sweet?

"Wench, it is none of your concern where I go," Sesshomaru said stonily as he brushed her finger from his chest.

This statement only served to enrage Tsukiko more; her deep blue eyes seemed to swirl with fury. "You leave us alone, in the woods, with no idea of where you are…"

"You should not care about where I go and what I do," Sesshomaru injected, his voice louder than he intended.

Tsukiko glared at him, standing on her tiptoes to seem taller, though the top of her head barely reached his chin. "I do."

She froze and seemed to rethink her words. She drew back a bit and looked away from him, opting to glare at the forest instead. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked, careful to keep it from moving to his face; he was not one to engage in petty arguments, but when he did, he was going to win. He stepped closer to her, starting on his own offensive.

"And why is that, dragon?" he asked, lowering his voice.

He saw Tsukiko stiffen, unknowingly encouraging him. This time he did smirk, though it was only the smallest turn of his lips. Again, he stepped closer. Her scent was very nearly overpowering, though he could tell her annoyance was wavering, being replaced by something else. Something just as intoxicating and more persuading than her uneasiness. He was testing unsafe waters with both Tsukiko and himself, but at the moment he did not really care.

He leaned down to her ear. "Could it be possible, Dragon, that you have developed _feelings_ for me?" He said the word 'feelings' as if it were something to be ashamed about. Which, in the demon world, it was.

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear a quiet noise from Tsukiko. It was a chuckle. However, it was not the ordinary, cheerful (if not somewhat annoying) laugh that she usually expressed. It was deep and low and— dare he think it?— _alluring. _She turned around and it was as if there was a whole new person standing before him. One hand was on her hip, (which he noticed was curved more than a demoness' but less than a human's) the other hanging loosely at her side. Her hair had been pushed back (by wind or herself he did not know). The gentle curves of her face, accentuated by a nicely curved chin and slightly high cheekbones, seemed more apparent to him now. Her eyelids were lowered slightly, making her eyes look even more slanted before.

Sesshomaru knew she was a female, had even referred to her as 'girl' on more than one occasion. However, it seemed to have slipped his mind that she was also a woman. A very dangerous woman. A very dangerous woman that seemed to be aware of her own… _femininity. _

"It is not my feelings that you should be concerned about, Lord Sesshomaru." Tsukiko smiled, revealing small, pearly fangs that were curled just enough to look dangerous. "It is _yours._"

She turned on her heel and walked away, towards the light of the fire, her hips swaying just enough for Sesshomaru's eyes to be drawn to them.

Sesshomaru growled, though there was not as much anger in his rumble as he would have liked.



"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked tiredly, keeping his gaze fixated on the tree in front of them.

"What is Lady Tsukiko doing?"

The woman in question was leaping from bough to bough, a flash of blue barely perceptible as she raced after another, red, flash. Every few minutes, obscene insults were tossed back and forth.

Before Sesshomaru had the chance to reply to Rin's innocent question, Tsukiko emerged from the bushes to the right. She was muttering obscenities about 'stubborn inuyokai males'. Her arms were crossed and once again, Sesshomaru was painfully aware of the sway of her hips. He snorted derisively.

"I take it you failed to apprehend Inuyasha, Dragon."

Tsukiko growled softly. "It seems that there is someone more infuriating than you, Sesshomaru. Congratulations"

Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped out from the bushes behind Tsukiko, wielding a sword. She jumped a few feet away, and Sesshomau stepped between the two, flexing his claws menacingly at his half brother. Inuyasha raised the rust-covered sword. It took Sesshomaru a moment before he realized that it was their father's sword, the Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted.

Sesshomaru moved on instinct, and reached out and arm, grabbing Tsukiko by the wrist. He pulled her against his chest and stood in front of Rin, with his back to Inuaysha, waiting for the blow and ready to shield them with his body. A moment went by.

Then another.

And another.

Behind them, a mad cackling was heard. Sesshomaru spun around, forgetting to set Tsukiko (whose feet were well off the ground at this point) down. Inuyasha was laughing madly. He growled, red seeping into his vision. He would rip that little…

Tsukiko was wiggling against him madly, pushing against his chest. For a moment, Sesshomaru thought he had hurt her. However, the moment she reached the ground, she strode over to Inuyasha, who was screaming something unintelligible about jewels and Naraku. Without hesitation or remorse, Tsukiko lifted her fist and brought it soundly down upon Inuyasha's head. The half demon fell to the ground a moment later.

Tsukiko grinned at Sesshomaru, "I've been waiting all morning to do that." She turned her attention to a wide-eyed Rin, who still did not look as if she totally understood all that was happening at that moment. "Can you hand me two canteens, Rin?"

Before Rin moved, Sesshomaru had already plucked the canteens from Ah-Un's back and was moving to Tsukiko. She was crouched next to his half brother, inspecting his head. Sesshomaru held the canteen out to her. Tsukiko dumbly blinked twice, before gently pulling the canteen.

"Thank you," she said softly, keeping eye contact with him. The enormity of what Sesshomaru had unthinkingly done just minutes before was not lost on her. Sesshomaru nodded curtly.



Tsukiko's stomach was jumping at the thought of what had just transpired. A wave of dizziness suddenly hit her, but she shook it off. She had a job to do, and whimsical musing that could have just been her imagination (though she sincerely doubted it) could wait until later.

She uncorked a canteen and gently poured some water down the hanyou's throat. She massaged his throat to keep him from choking. When she thought he had had enough, she poured the rest over his head, effectively waking him up.

"Wh- what?" he asked shakily. He blinked a few times, and seemed a bit disoriented, as if he did not know where he was.

"You have been having a bit of a hard time lately," Tsukiko said calmly. "You have been trying to attack us…"

"Us?" Inuyasha groaned, lifting his head from the ground. When he caught sight of his growling half-brother, he snarled, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave his brother a half-nod, "Inuyasha."

Tsukiko dragged Inuyasha against a nearby tree, propping him up. He moaned again and she handed him the uncorked canteen. He drank greedily, the water running down his chin in rivulets. Finally, he seemed quenched and rested back upon the tree's trunk.

"Now," Tsukiko said gently, yet leaving no room to deny her wishes, "why don't you tell us how you came to be in this condition?"

**A/N: Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hi everybody! Did anyone check out my story on deviantart?**

**Disclaimer: You know what, yes. I magically somehow became the owner of Inuyasha and this will be my last post. Are you happy now? Are you? ARE YOU?**

**Inuyasha: … I think you broke Songsiren.**

**Muse: (Nods dumbly)**

A far away look entered Inuyasha's eyes. He turned his head towards Sesshoamru.

"She wished me back, you know. With the jewel…"

"Tsukiko," Sesshomaru interrupted, "perhaps you should take Rin to wash up. We will not be staying the night again."

He caught Tsukiko's eye and she seemed to understand, even smiled slightly at him as she took Rin's hand and Ah-Un's reins. Sesshomaru knew he did not want Rin to hear this conversation; she did not like it when she found out about the danger her Lord was in, despite his ability to take care of himself. Sesshomaru also knew that he did not want Tsukiko to find out about the jewel or his dealings with Naraku. '_The hanyou is none of her business.' _He told himself.

When the rustling of leaves died down, he turned back to his brother, who was watching him curiously. When Sesshomaru simply stared Inuyasha down, the former hanyou gave him a languid smile.

"Your mate?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied, his voice as strong as stone.

Inuyasha's smile widened, revealing pearly fangs. "Yeah, she is too kind for your cold ass."

Sesshomaru might have lowered himself to snort if he was talking to one of his staff. "So says the demon that just met her."

A knowing look entered Inuyasha's eyes, "She annoys you."

Sesshomaru considered his next words carefully, knowing that even here with his no-account brother, a single slip could mean attacks on his country, his allies and even himself, and more than just physical attacks. Still, as he could not afford to speak irrationally, so too could he not afford to stall too long. Sometimes silence tells just as much as a misplaced word.

"About as much as a buzzing gnat."

Inuyasha shook his head. "She's pretty enough though. That why you keep her around?"

"Careful, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned, "or you may say something you will regret." He allowed his youkai to flare a bit, a dog demon's equivalent to raising his hackles.

"I get it, I get it," Inuyasha said, "I'll leave it alone." Under his breath, Sesshomaru heard him mutter, "For now."

"For now and for ever, mongrel," Sesshomaru gritted out. He doubted that his infinite patience would last much longer.

"Hn," Inuyasha said, uncommitted.

"You've yet to explain yourself, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru prompted indiscreetly.

Inuyasha seemed ready to get lost in himself once again.

"It was during the battle, or after, I guess. Kagome managed to pluck the jewel from Narku's ashen body but… she was dying. I was sitting right next to her, Sesshomaru." His voice cracked, "She looked right at me…"

As tears threatened to fall again, Sesshomaru muttered not unkindly, "Get a hold of your self."

Inuyasha nodded mutely and swallowed hard before continuing, "She looked at me and wished for me to be alive, safe and happy. And then… she was gone…" Inuyasha let out an animal noise of anguish and hid his face in his hands, his shoulder shaking.

Sesshomaru drew his own conclusions on how that little scene must have gone; no wonder his brother was in the condition he was in. He allowed Inuyasha a moment of silence.

When the appropriate amount of time had time had gone by, Sesshomaru finished Inuyasha's story, "So the jewel turned you into a demon, because that is what your Kagome believed to be able to make you safe and happy." He ended the sentence as if looking for confirmation.

Inuyasha answered his unasked question indirectly, "When I woke up, everyone was gone. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo even you. Everything in my life that ever had any meaning was blown away. Even the village wouldn't take me back. They called me demon… so here is where I stayed."

Sesshomaru delicately sniffed the air, searching for what a dog (though certainly not a dog demon) would search for upon meeting any dog. A slightly sweet, musky scent filled his nostrils, making him want to cough. Inuyasha was diseased physically. He had not been taking care of himself (as he was in too crazed a state to do so) and he had certainly not been cleaning himself. He was filthy enough to want Sesshomaru to recoil in revulsion, but emaciated enough that Sesshomaru's (slowly!) thawing heart would not allow him in good conscience to leave his half-brother in a state that would spell certain death within a few months.

Besides, what kind of image would it bring to Sesshomaru's household if it ever got out that his half-brother died of disease in a place such a this? Dirty and alone? No, that would never do.



Tsukiko sat with her back to Ah-Un, telling Rin a story. A few times she nearly watered the story down for Rin, but the girl could tell (Tsukiko had never been good at lying outright; she had to practice beforehand) and demanded Tsukiko "tell the truth!" Then, of course, Tsukiko would tell the story again, only a little less diluted. Some things even teenagers did not have to know.

It was as she was finished her story that she sensed Sesshomaru. As he entered the small area that Tsukiko had found that was dry enough to start an inconspicuous fire, she noticed that he was not alone. The demon from the forest, Inuyasha was following him. Both she and Rin stood, as respectable women should do when royalty walk into a room (or place of living, in this case).

Sesshomaru sent Tsukiko a look. They held eyes for a moment, and the contact made Tsukiko's skin prickle. She hoped that her cheeks would blush. She understood Sesshomaru's message and nodded back, managing a week smile. Sesshomaru gave no sign of acknowledging her understanding, but merely moved to walk through the clearing and into the forest. When he walked away, Tsukiko turned her attention to Inuyasha.

"Welcome, Lord Inuyasha. I will serve dinner in a few minutes.

**A/M: Review!**


End file.
